Of Shadows and Flames
by phoenixXVI
Summary: Shinra helps find a place in the world for the surviving SHM, Yazoo and Loz. Guilt, secrets, Turks, and crazy relationships. RenoYazoo that and Reno's mouth give it its rating. Reviews much appreciated!
1. Chapter 1

AN- Okay, so anyone who read my previous stuff on AC, well lets just forget about it for the time being involving this fic. In case it isn't painfully obvious Yazoo has crawled into my brain, shifted aside any grey matter that may have been there and plugged himself into the neurons and synapses. He himself was bad enough but now Reno has really found his way in as well so this will be a Reno/Yazoo slash Yazoo/Reno piece. Got a problem with that? Go somewhere else.

Ummm there are similarities in this to In The Hands of the Enemy but not so many as to be incredibly repetitive I hope, after the first chapter the similarities end. Oh, and unlike Hands of the Enemy and Rock and a Hard Place, NO ONE DIES! YAY Ahhhemm Anyways, ON TO THE FIC!

* * *

It was the first time that Yazoo found himself really appreciating his smaller frame. He pushed at the rubble and debris surrounding him, trapping him inside the small hollow created by the remaining pieces of a still standing ceiling of some unknown part of the Shinra building. It had been an incredibly lucky place to fall after the blast that had sent he and Loz flying over the edge along with Cloud. Yazoo felt a stab of panic when he thought of Loz. Not knowing whether his brother was alright or not was almost as bad as being stuck in this place. He had to get out of here and find him. Uncurling as much as he could in the crammed space he gasped as pain lanced through him. It was almost like a blinding white light that tore into his skull and traveled up his leg to writhe around with what was already in his brain. 

So he was injured, not really that surprising since he had just fallen off a building. He tried his best to forget about that pain and pushed against a piece of concrete that seemed like it was inclined to move. Other smaller pieces gave way along with the one he focused on and soon there was a small opening in the otherwise impenetrable wall. Yazoo gritted his teeth against the pain and crept through.

Blessed night had fallen and it was almost enough to give him a small measure of hope. Maybe he would be able to find Loz and get out of Midgar before morning and the chance of them being discovered increased. The thought was almost dashed as he stood and his right leg almost gave way. He had injured his knee in the fall and now he could feel the sticky presence of blood on the back of his skull, matting his hair and making him dizzy. This could be harder than he thought.

Loz would head back to Ajit, if he wasn't injured. Falls weren't a big deal for them but Yazoo could vaguely remember being struck in the head by debris and knocked unconscious mid fall. The odds of that happening to Loz as well were slim so there was a good chance he was alright. The Cure materia was at Ajit as well. So Ajit it was, but getting there would be a problem without some type of transportation. Yazoo steadying himself and started walking as best he could. He would get/steal transportation in Midgar and head to Ajit.

It was all he could do to make it back to Midgar. His leg felt like it was on fire and his vision kept wavering with double images and a kind of pounding ache. He leaned against a cool wall in an alley. He wasn't completely sure of where he was. Vaguely he could hear voices in some building nearby and the stale scent of alcohol. Yazoo tried to clear his mind and think. It would be better to find a place to rest before continuing on, but where? He didn't think he could make it much farther and he wanted to avoid any citizens of Midgar who would recognize him from he and Loz's stint in Midgar Square.

He heard a door slam open nearby and the sound of stumbling footsteps. Loud drunken voices sounded and he tried to lean back into the shadows hoping the group of men would just leave. He almost cursed as he heard them coming down the alley. Knowing that in the dark he was hard to see if not for his hair there was a good chance they would pass him by so he pressed himself against a wall and waited, quiet and still.

"Mark! Look what we got here! You lost boy?"

So much for that thought Yazoo. He raised his head to try and see the speaker. It was just a tall, burly dark shape with two similar friends approaching from behind.

"Well damn you found yourself a pretty one Tom."

Footsteps approached Yazoo and a rough hand grabbed his chin forcing him to look up. Yazoo tried not to let the careless handling throw him off balance but he couldn't help the anger at being manhandled like some whore. His eyes must have shown his displeasure but it only provoked a laugh from the man.

"He's a feisty one. But you sure it's a boy Tom? Awfully thin and pretty to be a boy."

"Well there's a way to find out"

Yazoo's blood ran cold at the words as the possibility behind them sunk in. He struck fast with his fist and caught the man holding his chin unawares. It took all he had left in him though and as the man fell back his friends came and someone pulled his arms behind him and held him there. Yazoo was sure his legs would have given out anyway.

"That was stupid little bitch. Now you're really gonna get it."

Yazoo struggled but it was a vain effort and he knew it. He was held fast and soon he could smell dank breath in front of him. He could barely make out his assailants as his vision began to cloud and waver even more.

"I'll teach you some respect for your elders boy" said the voice behind the bad breath. Yazoo spat at him. There was silence then a low gruff chuckle.

"Show him what happens when he's not compliant Mark"

There was pressure and then a loud snap as Yazoo's wrist was broken. He couldn't help the cry of pain that forced its way past his lips. Then hands around his throat cut off any sound and any chance of taking a breath.

"You make another sound or act up again and we'll just keep breaking bones."

The hand tightened on his slim throat and Yazoo winced as he felt a sharp pain as his windpipe was partially crushed.

Yazoo thought he would pass out as his world seemed to tilt and he felt hands searching for a way inside his leather coat. Frantically trying to come up with a way out if this mess he didn't hear the next set of footsteps approach.

"Whatcha boys got there?"

A new voice. Someone familiar. A flash of red hair and a black suit.

"None of your business Turk. Just move along."

Turk. The one with the EMR. The one who had set the bomb on the bridge.

"Sorry, Can't do that, you see, I got dibs on this one already. He's caused me some grief."

Fuck. How the hell did Yazoo get himself in this position?

"Tough, Turk, Finders keepers."

"I thought you would want it the hard way."

There was a flash and spark as one man fell under the current of the EMR and the sound of someone hitting a wall hard.

Yazoo's arms were released and he fell to the ground. He didn't have any fight left and he just wished the ground would swallow him. There were more sounds of sizzling electricity and of bodies hitting hard surfaces. When it was over he heard soft footsteps approach.

"You're one tough son of a bitch you know that?"

It was the redheaded Turk. What was his name? Reno? Yazoo tried to push himself up with his good arm but only made it a small way before the spinning in his head made him freeze.

He heard someone kneel beside him. "Shit, got yourself pretty messed up. Ne, Rude! We got orders about these guys?"

There were sounds of what sounded like someone lighting a cigarette. In the flash of light from the lighter Yazoo finally got a semi-decent look at the redhead. He wasn't as drunk as he sounded and he was looking at Yazoo with something like faint amusement.

Rude was on his cell phone with someone, talking in low tones. He hung up with a stoic "Yes sir"

Reno took a drag of his cigarette before turning back to Rude with a raised eyebrow.

"We are to take him back Healin Lodge under heavy guard." Rude informed while pocketing his phone.

Reno snorted. "Great. Hey pretty-boy? Can you walk?"

As idiotic as it was Yazoo was seriously contemplating biting Reno's ankle. It was probably the most threatening thing he could manage at the moment and the man was getting on his nerves. In favor of his already ragged dignity he held back. He tried to push himself up again and was just about to fall as suddenly his vision blacked out on him. He felt someone under his good arm lifting him to his feet.

Reno gave him a moment to get his balance when they were standing but it just made the pounding in his head worse. He was about to try and tell Reno that he didn't want to go anywhere when he realized that whatever the drunken brute from before had done had made speaking very hard, not to mention breathing.

Yazoo didn't have time to think about an alternate means of communicating as white light seared into his brain and pushed him roughly into unconsciousness.

Rufus looked over the still form of the silver haired youth that Reno had found and Rude had carried in. Despite the blood in his hair, the dirt on his skin and the obvious injuries he was still just as fey and deadly beautiful as he remembered.

"Do we get rid of him boss?"

Rufus looked at Reno. His Ace Turk had his EMR resting on his shoulder in his usual casual pose with an indifferent look on his face. Rude stood at attention near the door. Rufus returned his attention to the vision on the bed. He looked like Sephiroth, of course, but Sephiroth had the kind of beauty that was cold and unreachable and seemed trivial beside his utter insanity. This boy, Yazoo, was more like the white tigers Rufus had seen in a zoo when he had been younger, untamed and aloof, yet in some way curiously intimate. Such a thing should not be tossed away. Besides, the company had lost a great investment when Sephiroth had gone mad, perhaps this was time to reclaim that.

"Not yet. Get someone to treat his injuries. I want one Turk with him at all times, when he recovers I may assign two."

Rufus thought for a second and the memory of Kadaj throwing Elena and Tsengs blood splattered ID cards to him surfaced. "Actually, it may also be a good idea if you and Reno were the main people to watch him. Considering what he and his brothers did to Elena and Tseng."

Both Turks nodded in acceptance. Rufus headed back to his office. It was good to finally be rid of the wheelchair he had needed due to the Geostigma. Although still recovering his strength he was feeling more and more like his old self. Tseng appeared at his side as an escort and he smiled as he continued on his way, thinking of HIS new future for Shinra Co.

Warmth, voices, a soft surface and pain poked and prodded Yazoo until he wearily rose to something resembling awake. It took a moment for him to get his bearings. Then the voices started to make sense.

"Look man, I say we just cut through the leather. Who wants to explain to a guy who was almost raped in an alley that you're stripping him? Even if it is to check for injuries? We know his knees hurt so lets just go with that and- Oh you're awake"

Reno interrupted himself and stared at Yazoo for a moment before sitting down in a chair beside the bed he was in. "How ya feelin?" he drawled. Rude began sorting through medical supplies.

Yazoo didn't see a reason not to reply but then remembered the damage done to his throat. Reno however must have taken it for something else because he leaned forward giving Yazoo a harsh look. "Hey, we haven't killed ya and of you don't mind me saying, we kinda saved your ass back there. Literally. So a little cooperation would be nice, ya know?

Yazoo let out a sigh. It made an odd sound in his throat and Rude's head came up.

"Reno, he probably cant talk, listen, his throats damaged." Rude pushed the med kit away and came over to the side of the bed. Yazoo didn't like this situation. Two Turks and himself unable to fight wasn't really high on his list of ways he wanted to wake up. When Rude reached for his throat he flinched away only to have Reno pin his shoulders to the mattress.

"Just chill man, He's trying to help."

Rude pulled on the zipper of Yazoo coat, bringing it halfway down his chest and black undershirt. Yazoo could see the dark bruises around his neck in the reflection of himself in Rude's sunglasses. Rude ran a hand over them, pressing lightly as if searching for something. Yazoo winced and lowered his head protectively but Rude just pushed on his jaw to tilt his head back with his thumb and continued. After a moment of this examination he positioned his fingers and shot a look at Reno who tightened his grip on Yazoo.

A few quick movements of his fingers and a sharp pain and a sense of released pressure and he was done. Reno let go of him and Yazoo put a hand to his throat and sat up as much as he could, which entailed leaning on the headboard to stay upright.

"Better?" enquired Rude with a raised eyebrow. Yazoo took a moment then nodded.

"Good. Because your knee is next"

Yazoo sighed. He had a million questions he wanted to ask. Mainly why the Turks hadn't just killed him and instead were treating his injuries. There was a moment of silence until Yazoo snapped back to reality through his currently fuzzy brain. Rude was waiting patiently and Reno gave him a significant look, first to him then to his leather pants.

Oh right, the knee.

"You know, he almost looks sane when he sleeps" remarked Reno between drags of his cigarette. He and Rude were sitting in the room that they guessed was now Yazoo's. There were four chairs, two of which they were occupying, surrounding a small round table, the bed containing Yazoo and a large window overlooking the forest and a small bathroom of to the side. Rude just gave a small grunt in response.

They had set Yazoo's broken wrist and bandaged his wrenched knee along various other cuts from the fall and bomb they themselves had set. The injury that had troubled them the most was the one to the back of his head. Blood had soaked his hair through from a deep gash that cut the bone. Rude was sure he had a concussion, Yazoo had passed out again while they had stitched it shut. They knew that you should keep someone with a head injury awake but that also applied to regular humans, not Sephiroth clones. Reno had thought he had murmured something about healing in his sleep so they had left it alone.

It was obvious that the clone wasn't himself. Reno remembered well the cold and predatory eyes he usually had instead of the dazed confused ones they had seen today. Reno knew that when he was better he wouldn't be half as cooperative as he had been.

"What do you think Rude? You're good at reading people, what do you think about this guy?"

Rude shrugged "He isn't used to being touched, at all, or maybe just by anyone but his brothers. I don't think that his current goals involve Jenova anymore. He was probably looking for the other brother when we found him. He seemed cold and distant before but that's not all that's there, its almost like that was imposed on him and he accepted it as his own. It would be interesting to see the lab reports on them."

"Damn, but they aren't like the other clones, were they just a success or something different?"

Rude rubbed the bridge of his nose. "I over heard Rufus and Tseng talking, something about them being raised in a lab"

"Fuck, _raised _as in since they were kids? No wonder they're all bat shit crazy." Reno shook his head to clear it. It kind of made him see the small guy in a knew light. He had seen the labs plenty of times and what happened to the experiments there. To have some of those things done to kids, to have to grow up in those cold, sterile rooms…. Fuck.

* * *

AN- Ahha you all thought I had finally shut up didn't ya? Just kiddin. Anyways, I had mentioned trying a piece that follows the SHM throughout my impressions of their twisted little childhoods and after trying to make it a full fledged story...well there are only so many ways to torture kids and pass it off in the name of science so instead of a story its going to be a series of one shots which may be posted together or seperate depending on how it goes. The first one "Almost Content" will be up soon hopefully. 

ps- this fic is NOT betta'd. sorry for any errors that I didn't catch.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Someone was shaking his shoulder, he pulled away and winced as sore muscles made themselves known. Mother damn them, he had been comfortable, drifting in a dark haze of numbing sleep. He was being shaken again and the someone was calling his name.

Yazoo opened his eyes. It took a second for his vision to focus and when it did he almost wished it hadn't. Reno was standing over him. He had a tray in one hand and was still talking.

"Its about fucking time you woke up. You've been asleep for two days already. Here, food." Reno offered the tray and sat it on a chair that he had pulled up alongside the one he was sitting on.

Yazoo sat up carefully. He rolled his shoulders and stretched slowly. Taking stock of the room he noted that he and Reno were alone, the bigger Turk was nowhere in sight.

"Rude's guarding the President, since the most aggressive thing you've done in the past few days is roll over we decided you weren't that dangerous" Reno lounged back in the chair and folded his hands behind his head with that cocky smirk on his face.

Yazoo felt a lot better. But it was probably to his advantage that Reno not know that. He could heal rather quickly and was pretty sure he could take the redhead now but wanted the element of surprise on his side when he decided to make his move. He sure as hell wasn't staying here. Loz would be worried sick by now.

"So you are stuck babysitting me then? Why?" Yazoo made sure to inflect a softer, more fragile tone into his voice with the question. He wanted Reno to be as at ease and unsuspecting as possible. Manipulation was also something Yazoo was inherently good at. When he and his brothers had been down on funds he could walk into a bar or club and within twenty minutes have some poor fool following him outside with the promise of 'Your place or my place?' Only to have either Loz or Kadaj slit their distracted little throats and Yazoo pick their pockets.

Reno shrugged. "The President wanted us to keep ya. Who knows what goes through his mind sometimes?"

That was not at all reassuring to Yazoo. Shinra was of course the owner of the labs he and his brothers had been made and raised in. Considering the torturous experiments and training they had been put through he was pretty sure he didn't want to be back in their custody in any way.

He let none of that show on his face, just lowered his head a little, letting his hair fall in his eyes. Loz had always told him he hid behind it, that it made him look fragile when he wasn't. Yazoo hoped it had that effect now. "Is there a shower or something?" he asked Reno.

The redhead nodded and motioned to the bathroom. Yazoo stood carefully as if still dizzy and seemed to test his bad knee gently. Reno watched him openly.

"Feelin' better?"

Yazoo just shrugged and limped slightly to the bathroom. Once he shut the door he quickly scanned the room for cameras, finding none, he threw off the act. His knee was fine and his wrist healed. The stitches in his scalp itched and he made a mental note to take them out while in the shower.

He hadn't lied to Reno about that at least. Yazoo hated feeling filthy, especially with his own blood. While running through the shower with his body on auto pilot he began to formulate his plan of action. The door to his room was thick steel and was locked with a code. He was pretty sure he wouldn't get the code out of Reno. But the hinges were on the inside, the weak points, he knew he couldn't unbolt them from the wall or remove the pins but maybe he could break them? It was probable but not the safest route. The other option was the window which would give him immediate access to outside.

That was the way to go. If he could play it right he would be standing in front of it with Reno behind him. He could flip the Turk over his shoulder and against the glass to break it then follow suite. Reno may not be too happy about that but Yazoo didn't care. He wanted to get to Loz and there wasn't anyone that was going to stop him.

Shower done he quickly finger combed his wet hair and tossed his boxers, leather pants and undershirt back on. His coat and shoes were still in the room. He opened the door, limped back in and sat back on the edge of the bed. Reno was still in the same spot, lounging lazily in the chair near him.

"You aren't as mean as you were before."

The statement caught Yazoo of guard slightly. "What do you mean?" Better to get him talking anyway, he wont be as focused.

"Before, when you were with your brothers or whatever, it just seemed like you were naturally cold and apathetic. But now, you're not. What gives?" Reno asked the question like he didn't care, and he probably didn't, he was probably just bored but its still needled into Yazoo.

"Perhaps you just haven't been around me long enough when I'm conscious and clear headed?" The words could be taken as an attempt at being threatening, but his tone turned it more into something like a plea. _Please don't try to open me up…._ The way someone who was inherently vulnerable would say it.

Reno took the bait. He smiled, not the cocky devil may care smile but something more genuine. "Maybe" this was said in a friendly manner, then he leaned forward till he was nearer Yazoo. "Or maybe you just aren't as ruthless and cruel as you make yourself out to be"

Yazoo turned his head away, letting his hair obscure his features again. The movements of one who had been hit right to the heart. Inwardly he smiled, he had the Turk by the throat and he didn't even know it.

A few hours passed, they didn't talk much more accept for Reno to tell him he should eat something and gesturing to the tray he had again. Yazoo did but only the fruit, he knew that if there was any poison or drug in fruit he would be able to taste it, he had learned and perfected that skill in the labs, but other foods could mask it easily.

When the sun began to sink behind the clouds and down towards the horizon he stood and limped over to the window as if to watch the sunset. Time to execute his plan. After staying there for a time he winced and gasped just loud enough for the Turk to hear, he leaned against the window sill and kind of twisted himself to take his weight off his "injured" knee.

"Hey, you okay?" Reno was up and walking towards him. Yazoo let him get close, close enough to lay a hand on his arm to help him back to bed, when he struck. Grabbing Reno's arm and shoulder he pulled him forward and jammed his knee into his stomach then flipped him over it into the glass. The noise and sound of glass breaking let him know it was a success and he was about to move through the window until he stopped short. Beyond the window was nothing but blackness, where there should be trees and a sunset there were just the vague makings off a stark room. It had been a two way mirror with imaging technology to conceal it.

It didn't matter. Yazoo jumped through and stepped over Reno who was gasping for air on the floor surrounded by broken glass. He ran to the door, which was much less sturdy than his and kicked it open when he found it locked. He ran into the hallway and took an immediate left, there was no one there so he followed it. If he could manage to avoid the pursuit that he knew had to be coming he could find a way out. There was no way that there wasn't some alarm that had sounded somewhere when he had broken the mirror.

Voices and the sound of running footsteps came from his right and he quickly ducked into the next room he found. It looked like an old clerks office and he quickly hid in a small space between an ancient file cabinet and a wall, any clear view of him was blocked by a small unassuming desk. The footsteps were coming down this hallway and all doors were being opened and the rooms behind them quickly searched.

Yazoo curled into himself on the floor and made himself as small as possible. There was nothing in the immediate vicinity that struck him as a weapon so he waited, prepared for a fight if necessary. The door opened and light footsteps came into the room, light but steady, a woman most likely. Possibly the blond Turk Kadaj had tortured? She came into the room and gave a cursory search, she came very close to him at one point but was facing the wrong direction to see him. When she left Yazoo waited, keeping a mental clock of minutes by counting to 60 repeatedly. When he reached five minutes he quickly stepped out of the room and went after the footsteps. Better to stalk your enemy than to have them behind you. Hopefully they would lead him to an exit.

He rounded a corner and saw double doors that looked like they led to some type of loading dock. The hallway leading to it was clear and empty and without side doors, in fact it seemed that it hadn't been used in awhile. Small cobwebs were strung between the lights and the floor didn't have the shiny waxy polish of the others. He made a beeline run for the doors and burst through them.

The second he burst through he was grabbed by the shoulders and pulled back wards against a hard strong chest. The room he had entered was pitch black. Yazoo struggled and kicked but in his position it was pretty useless and he knew it. The larger Turk, Rude had his arms pinned against him with his arm wrapped around his torso, when Yazoo tried to kick backwards Rude lifted him off his feet slightly, making it harder to get leverage and increasing the pressure on his ribcage.

"Keep it up and I might just break your ribs, one by one." Rude's voice in his ear was one of the more eerie things Yazoo had experienced in his life. Even Kadaj speaking at times as if possessed or the almost inhuman screams he had heard in the labs when he was younger didn't sound as horribly black as that voice. Yazoo could hear the countless murders, kidnappings, crippling and bone breaking behind it.

This man had killed in cold blood, maybe even more people than Yazoo himself, without personal reason or real gain, a hired killer. That made it somehow different from Yazoo and his brothers, they had killed in the name of Jenova and Sephiroth, their mad, almost religious fervor had, to them, excused their deeds as the necessary actions for what must be. Rude had never needed those reasons to help him justify his actions. And that just made him a whole lot more scary than Yazoo had originally seen.

The doors behind them burst open again and the lights in the dark room flipped on. It was a storage room, nothing, no doors to the outside. He had never been close to escaping.

"So you caught the bastard. Good thing too, he gave me a damn hard kick the little fucker." Reno came into his line of sight looking a little more rumpled than before. He had the other black haired Turk with him, the supposed leader.

"It will teach you to keep your guard up Reno" remarked the one with the black hair. He was reaching into his pockets for something.

"Awww come on boss. You guys knew he would try it anyway. Better to happen sooner than later right?"

The leader said nothing but uncapped the syringe he had produced. At the sight of it Yazoo started struggling again. He would be damned if he would let them put whatever it was into him. Rude just tightened his grip and Yazoo ignored the pain it brought. Reno had come forward and was pinning his legs with his own and holding Yazoo's arm out for the other Turk.

"Damn you! No!"

The needle slipped into his vein effortlessly and Yazoo felt his world rock slowly. All strength drained from the tense muscles. Just before his vision died he saw Reno's face, he wore an odd expression, almost something like sadness and distaste. Then there was nothing but cold, dreamless oblivion.

Reno watched as Yazoo's struggling slowly ceased and his emerald green eyes closed. His expression had such fear and helpless anger that he was struck with a kind of sense of how wrong this was. How many times had Yazoo faced this same situation in the labs, his own consciousness torn away from him against his will? Leaving him in the care of strangers? It would drive Reno crazy to have it happen only once.

When his eyes close Rude shifted his grip and picked him up under his shoulders and knees.

"Take him to the smaller suite beside our quarters. The one without the windows. He will be out for another 12 hours or so. I want you both with him when he wakes up, if you need to sedate him again go ahead."

Rude just nodded and went. Reno stuffed his hands in his pockets and shifted his weight from foot to foot. Tseng raised an eyebrow at him. "What it is?"

"What are we doing with him boss? I mean, first we were trying to kill them right? Keep them from Jenova? Turks don't take prisoners so what is he?"

Tseng gave him one of his looks that said 'Questioning things you shouldn't be?' "Rufus wants them like his father had Sephiroth once. I'm not sure why as of yet but its really the best for both parties."

Reno frowned. "How is it good for them? And I thought Yazoo was the only one we had."

Tseng looked at his watch. "Elena and is going to scout around and see if she cant find

signs of the other brother. As for them, what do you think would happen if they reappeared somewhere now? News of them and the havoc they caused has spread as far as Wutai already. Not to mention AVALANCHE."

Reno sighed and nodded. It was true. Cloud and AVALANCHE had hunted Sephiroth to the ends of the planet and back. True, they had their reasons and such but who was to say that they wouldn't deal with these two the same way?

And if Yazoo and his brother didn't agree to work with Shinra? Then what? Would they just be returned to the labs as specimens for more torture. Reno had seen what went on in the labs and he knew that torture was a more accurate word than 'experiments' for what they did there.

There had been scars on Yazoo's skin that didn't look like they were from any fight either. An image of defiant green eyes flashed in his mind. _To go through all that and still not be broken…_

Reno's anger at Yazoo had faded leaving something else. Not pity, it was impossible to pity Yazoo, he just had an air about him that didn't allow it. He didn't know what it was but it stuck with him.

* * *

Cold. That seemed to be the only thing that he could feel at the moment. Dimly Yazoo reached out and found a familiar hand, pale skin with delicate fingers so like his own. He knew it with the illogical clarity that one knows things in dreams that this was Kadaj. He pulled his younger brother close and into his arms. Kadaj pressed his face into Yazoo's neck and shoulder and pressed a kiss to his skin.

Make this last forever….

He knew he was dreaming but it didn't matter that much did it? Not if he could keep Kadaj here with him. But his brother was pulling away, moving so he could face him.

"Yazz"

Yazoo looked at Kadaj, he was just as he remembered him. Creamy pale skin and moonlight hair with a faint blush over his skin and that slight gleam of madness in his eyes that captivated him. But the features changed, twisting into something just as familiar yet terrifying. When Sephiroth spoke it was with _HER _voice, once so loved and cherished it sparked off a hatred in him so fierce he thought he would shatter under its weight.

Yazoo screamed and fought against Sephiroth and Jenova. _Get out of my mind, get out of me!_

"Hey! Relax! Holy shit your gonna break something of you keep this up. Yazoo! WAKE THE FUCK UP!"

There was a flash of pain across his cheek and Yazoo opened his eyes. He was lying on his back with Reno poised above him. One hand was holding Yazoo's wrists pinned above his head and the other had been the cause of the pain. Rude was nearby and must have been using the sheet to pin his legs as well.

Yazoo twisted away from Reno who let go of him and moved off the bed. Yazoo was still trying to get his breath back and regain some sense of composure.

"Sweet Shiva what the hell were you dreaming about? Thought you were gonna rip your arms from their sockets to get away." Reno was rubbing the back of his neck looking perplexed.

Yazoo didn't answer, just put his back up against the wall and brought his knees up to his chest and folded his arms on top of them.

Rude's cell rang and he answered it quickly. Yazoo didn't bother to listen. He was in a terrible mood and just wanted to be left alone or for someone to push his buttons so he would have an excuse to beat them to a bloody pulp.

It was the first dream he had had about Kadaj since he had died. Yazoo and Kadaj had always paid attention to their dreams as it was usually the best way for Mother to communicate with them. _No, Not a Mother, Jenova. Mothers don't kill their own children. _But why the hell would his mind twist the image of his beloved brother so much? _You know why… You just don't want to face the guilt…_ Yazoo cut off his train of thought as he saw a hand wave in front of his face annoyingly.

He returned his attention to the room where Reno was standing in front of him.

"Damn. Finally. Is insanity a family trait? You looked like you were out to lunch permanently or something." The redhead sat back in a chair and leaned back so only the back feet were on the floor.

Yazoo's emotions flashed for a moment. "What the hell are you trying to accomplish by keeping me here? What does Shinra want with me?"

Reno smirked at him as if glad to see him lose his cool for a moment. "I'm sure someone like you can figure it out. What were you trying to do when we found you? Find you brother? Why? So you can escape Midgar and go off to some nameless place where no one would have heard of the Silver Haired Men and the damage they did to Midgar? Where's that? And what about Strife? You think of he found out you were still alive he wouldn't hunt you down like a dog? Its for your own good-"

Yazoo laughed. Reno stared at him like he had grown another head. He had heard the small teasing laughs Yazoo made when fighting but this was different, it was bitter and slightly hysterical and absolutely beautiful at the same time. Reno wondered what his real, happy laugh sounded like, or did he have one?

"Do you want to know what happened the first time someone told me something was for my own good?" the clone said after the laughter subsided.

It was a challenge, the way he said the words. Like _would you dare venture here…_

"Sure, not like we got anything pressing to do. Hit me."

Yazoo's eyes went distant for a second, then focused sharply at something only he could see. "I was about eight years old, strapped to a metal table in the labs. A scientist made what he called a 'surgical incision' it went from my right ribs down to my left hip. No anesthesia or pain killers of any kind. He unstrapped my left hand and placed it over the cut, I pressed down to try and stop the bleeding. I didn't realize what he was doing until it was too late. He stitched the palm of my hand to one of my internal organs. He released all the other straps and said 'its for your own good, learn endurance and problem solving' he took his equipment and left the room. I guess he wanted to see me get free on my own. He made Kadaj and Loz watch the whole time…"

Yazoo stopped abruptly and went still with shock because Reno had gotten out of his chair and somehow he had his arms around Yazoo, not hard, not to hurt but for something else.

"I'm sorry" said the redhead softly.

"I don't want your pity!" Yazoo pushed Reno away hard. He regretted putting his back to the wall because now he was stuck. Why had he even told the redhead anything?

Reno had expected it and just looked at Yazoo with a kind of wry expression. "You don't have it. You survived right? You put up with a lot of shit and came out alive. Pity is for the ones who didn't make it. Look at it as a congratulatory hug if you must. But don't get me wrong, I know you're strong and I respect it. Hell, I wouldn't have to be here guarding you if you weren't."

That took the proverbial wind right out of Yazoo's indignant sails. But he still wasn't going to let Reno close enough to touch him again. He hated being touched by anyone other than Kadaj and Loz. But no one had ever said anything like that to him, especially not after he had fought them repeatedly, thrown them through a wall of glass and been a general pain in the ass.

"Whatever" Yazoo leaned his head back against the wall and closed his eyes. He could hear Reno moving around doing gods know what. It bothered Yazoo that the Turk was right. There really wasn't anywhere else for he and Loz to go now. But what the hell would happen if they stayed here? Nothing. Stuck in a room like this with one of the Turks for company? It might just drive him insane.

There had never been a time when they hadn't had a clear defined goal to accomplish. First, in the labs when they were small it was surviving, then being hell bent on escaping, then gathering the resources and things they would need to be able to find Mother. Now….Nothing. Finding Loz, but he would need another escape plan and that would take time. Would Loz still even be in Adjit by the time he finally got free? Loz…..

A muffled roar of anger from the outside hall tossed him out of his thoughts like cold water had been thrown over him. It was his brother… no doubt. But here? Was he hearing things now? Yazoo closed his eyes again. Sometimes he and Loz could sense each other, like vaguely wondering how your hand was and receiving back a general status report. He got it, it was Loz, and he was pissed and this was not good.

Reno had drawn his EMR and was pacing in front of the door. Yazoo stood and walked to the wall that had the hallway on the other side. He pressed his ear to it. Reno put his EMR to Yazoo's temple and gave him a warning look, one shock would knock him out cold.

Yazoo ignored him. He couldn't make out the words his brother was yelling but he could hear the female Turks voice and Rude's along with his. Yazoo took a few steps backwards.

"Hey. Don't even think about it man. I don't wanna have to hurt you."

Yazoo continued to ignore him. There had been a similar situation in the labs when he and Loz had been put into a room that was sectioned off by a plane of shatterproof glass. Loz and Yazoo had been put on one side, Kadaj on the other. Then they put a monster into the section with Kadaj. Kadaj had been only nine at the time, and while he was already an accomplished fighter he was still small and vulnerable.

Instead of Kadaj trying to hold his own against the monster they had all three attacked the same spot in the plane of glass. When it broke they pried it open enough to pull Kadaj through. Yazoo hoped that Loz would remember.

He eyed the door. Solid reinforced steal. No way. But the walls were just walls right? Yazoo launched a flying kick at the wall to the left of the door and right beside Reno's head.

Reno swung his EMR and Yazoo had to dodge a few hits before he could land another blow to the wall. But it had gone momentarily silent on the other side making him worry for a second. But Loz was hard to tranquilize. Yazoo believed he had built up a practical immunity.

After the second blow he landed he heard a responding hit. Yazoo smiled. He dodged more of Reno's attacks but he landed a shot to his side. Resisting the urge to curl up Yazoo directed his own attack at the redhead. He managed to catch an opening and sent Reno flying into the battered part of the wall. When he slid to the floor the plaster above his head crumbled and broke. Loz continued to punch and kick his way through.

Yazoo's joy at seeing his brother was short lived as the door opened to reveal the dark haired Turk. Yazoo growled in anger when he leveled a gun at his head. The Turk leader was close enough that Yazoo knew he had no chance of dodging.

"Hold it there Loz!"

Loz narrowed his eyes in anger at seeing the position Tseng had his brother in. He went still.

"Rude. Would you please tell me what the hell is going on?"

Rude came up behind his boss looking worse for wear. He stood at attention and began to give his report. Reno also picked himself off the floor and away from Loz.

"Sir, Elena reported that she had the subject in custody and needed assistance. I went to help her and we managed to get into the building and near a holding room when he said he wanted to see his brother. When Elena refused the request he became belligerent and violent. Apparently Yazoo responded to this and they both took action to break the wall dividing them."

Tseng almost seemed to smile. "I see. Loz if we allow you to be with your brother will this behavior stop?"

Loz looked at Yazoo. "As long as you don't hurt him we have a deal" he said finally.

Tseng clicked the safety back onto his gun and returned it to its holster. Yazoo let out a long breath and Loz came the rest of the way into the room. It took a minute for the reality to sink in. Loz was here.

Yazoo took the last steps between them and Loz pulled him close and wraped his arms around him. Yazoo buried his face in his brothers chest. Gods how he had missed him. Loz was stroking his hair and crying softly. Yazoo looked up and pulled away slightly, suddenly very conscious of the fact that the Turks were still watching. He raised a hand to wipe his brothers tears away and gave him a small smile.

Yazoo took in Loz's state for the first time. He had dark circles under his eyes and his shoulders weren't as straight as they usually were.

They didn't need words. Yazoo tugged him to the bed and bid him lie down. Loz obeyed but caught his hand before his closed his eyes.

"I searched every where. I thought you were dead. I couldn't stand losing both of you…" Loz's voice was rough and weighted with his exhaustion.

"I know Loz, just get some sleep okay?" Yazoo pulled a blanket over him and shook his head when his brother was out cold.

"So you really are brothers. Not just something you say because of Jenova?" the question came from the Tseng.

Yazoo sat down on the edge of the bed. "We are the only family we have."

Tseng watched him for a minute with his dark eyes, coming to a conclusion. "Alright. I'll send someone to patch this hole up. I'm not going to bother moving you again since you can just do the same thing again if it comes into your head. Do you still want to leave?"

Elena appeared behind Tseng. "AVALANCHE was chasing your brother when I found him. You may want to consider that" she informed him haughtily.

Yazoo sighed. The last thing he needed was Cloud with his huge sword and his gang of misfits after them. "I wont go anywhere until Loz recovers. After that unless there is a purpose for us to be here I don't make any guarantees."

Tseng nodded. "Understood. Reno and Rude, you two can remain on duty. Switch as you please." With that he left.

"Damn, did you have to throw me so goddamn hard!" Reno whined as he made his way back to his chair and slumped into it. Rude took up a position in front of the massive hole in the wall.

"You shouldn't have tried to keep us apart." Yazoo replied calmly. Reno just glared at him.

"Yeah, well forgive us for not realizing you were completely co-dependent" he sneered.

Yazoo just shrugged, it was practically true so why should he care? He couldn't imagine life without Loz. But…. There had also been a time when he had thought the same thing about Kadaj, and now here he was, alive without him.

Yazoo watched Loz sleep, thankful he wasn't snoring. Would Loz be angry when he woke up? Would he blame Yazoo for what happened to Kadaj? Yazoo knew that logically it wasn't his fault. So then why did he feel so guilty? _You fought, you were the only one he listened to._ _If you wouldn't have told him what you did maybe he wouldn't have been so reckless. He would have waited for you and Loz to complete the Reunion…If only you hadn't said what you did…._

_

* * *

_AN- Please please please review? Many thanks to devinedragon for reviewing and here you have your answer.


	3. Chapter 3

Authors Meaningless Notes- Well, today is the day AC was FINALLY released in the U.S. and well, not to completely dis Square but I was not really impressed with the english voice overs. Especially not Yazoo's, was just a little disappointed. He kind of sounds like he's on something and a little a too feminine but hey, at least they finally released the damned thing right? P.S. Can anyone tell me what the hell Crisis Core is?

Anyway, enough of my rambling here's chapter 3

Chapter 3

"So he is restless is he?" Rufus said idly after hearing Yazoo's statement from Tseng.

"I think looking for a way out is more like it Sir." Tseng watched Rufus with a blank expression. He wished he could read the President as well as he could when he had been younger.

"Then offer them this. I want them to be able to work with the Turks in missions and security. If they prove trustworthy they may become a force all their own. Its doubtful that they would want to actually join you so they would remain a separate entity. They work for me, and I shelter them from the outside threats." There was something about the two brothers, especially Yazoo that made Rufus crave a sense of power. To be able to master such beings appealed to him. Even if it was in such a trivial manner.

"Why Rufus?"

The young president looked up sharply. It was rare that Tseng ever questioned his orders. But when he did he usually had good reason.

Rufus smiled "Sephiroth killed my father remember? I never really got to thank or repay him for that. Just think of this is my way of making it up to him."

"Doesn't that hurt?" Reno eyed Yazoo with a slight wince on his face. Yazoo was stretching on the floor in a position that Reno knew he had to have dislocated something to achieve.

"Not if you do it right" was the calm almost bored sounding reply. Yazoo unfolded himself and stood. He turned to his brother who was finishing the last of his breakfast and most of what Yazoo had left behind. "Loz would you mind?"

The larger brother shrugged and walked over to Yazoo. Loz bent, grabbed his brothers ankles and picked him up in the air flipping him upside down effortlessly and held him there, well above the floor. Yazoo didn't flinch, merely crossed his arms over his chest and proceeded to do a kind of upside down crunch. Reno watched this all with a slightly nervous feeling. He didn't know if even Rude was strong enough to do what Loz was doing.

At one point Loz transferred his brother from one hand to the other effortlessly. Yazoo didn't even break his rhythm.

The door opened to admit Rude and Tseng. Rude raised an eyebrow at the scene, Tseng just shook his head with a small smile.

"Bored already?" he enquired. Yazoo twisted to look at him then flipped out of his brothers grip to land on his feet.

"Maybe" was the neutral reply. Tseng paused, considering.

"Come with me, I think there's something you might be interested in." Yazoo and Loz exchanged a glance then followed Tseng out the door.

Reno and Rude followed close behind, wondering what their leader could be up to. Especially since he was leading them outside. They went out the back entrance that led to a large asphalt slab they had used for parking and landing the Shinra helicopters. There were sheds off to the side that housed everything from fuel to random parts and some things of value that they had salvaged from the old Shinra HQ.

Tseng walked over to one of these with a set of keys in hand. Yazoo had a hand shading his eyes from the bright sunlight. Loz was beside him watching Tseng intently. It dawned on Reno what Tseng was doing. He had had to help him haul the damn thing back from HQ.

"Tseng are you sure this is a good idea?"

"Reno, Yazoo and Loz may indeed be around for awhile. We wouldn't want them to become really bored would we?" Tseng pulled open the doors of a shed. A large hunk of machinery lay inside, he activated a control panel and the thing moved out of the shed and uncurled to a rather imposing height.

Yazoo, his eyes having adjusted to the light, stepped forward. "What makes you say that?"

Tseng turned to face him. "President Shinra wants to make you and your brother this

offer. He wants you to be able to work alongside the Turks in some things, eventually

on your own when we can trust you. Work for him and he offers Shinra's protection from

AVALANCHE and anyone else who would want to harm you."

Reno and Rude stiffened in surprise. Work alongside Sephiroth clones? Ones that had

tortured their comrades no less?

Loz frowned and put a hand on Yazoo's shoulder. "Shinra were the ones who imprisoned

us in the labs in the first place. Why should we trust you now?"

"Look man, we've explained it your brother here but he certainly saw for himself what the wonderful citizens of Midgar and Edge are capable of, and from the sounds of things AVALANCHE wasn't to thrilled about you either. You don't have too many options." The words were out of Reno's mouth before he had time to think about it. Was he saying he wanted the two to join Shinra?

Loz looked at Yazoo with concern. "What do you mean Yazoo found out for himse-"

"Give us time to think about it" Yazoo said cutting off Loz's question. Loz eyed his brother with an expression that said he knew his brother was avoiding something.

Tseng just nodded. "Anyway, I thought I might introduce you to this piece of Shinra equipment. Its called a Robo- Soldier. This is an experimental model that has under gone some massive upgrades. Thought you two might want to try your hands at it."

Loz's eyes lit up like a kid who had just walked into the worlds largest toy store. He looked to Yazoo with a pleading expression.

Yazoo sighed and shook his head but Loz could see the small smile on his brothers face. "You go ahead and start Loz, let me know when you want me."

Loz smiled, cracked his knuckles and approached the machine and Tseng. Reno and Rude pulled up seats on nearby crates. Yazoo leaned against the wall of the building. Loz convinced Tseng to program the Robo-Soldier to its hardest setting. Tseng complied and backed away, coming to join them on the higher level of asphalt.

Yazoo watched as the sunlight fell on the forest surrounding Healin Lodge. It was oddly peaceful here, all the green hid the ruins of Midgar from view and it wasn't hard to imagine that the Planet had taken back its places and restored them to what they had been before the cities, before Jenova.

"You thinkin about the Prez's offer?" Reno come to stand near him, his hands in his pockets with his usual casual slouch. The sound of Loz's fists hitting metal echoed in the background. Yazoo tilted his head a little at the question. Why the hell would Reno care?

"It seems we are running out of options" Yazoo replied evenly.

Reno gave a small chuckle, low in his throat with a hint of irony. "Funny how Shinra seems to always be that last option." The Turk didn't elaborate, just pulled out a cigarette and lit it.

"You were not jumping at the chance to be a Turk?" Yazoo asked with his usual teasing demeanor.

Reno made a sound of objection and exhaled his lungful of smoke. "Hardly, but home's home ya know? Although the possibility of working with two psycho Sephiroth clones was never in the job description."

Loz, was having a fine time on his own. Yazoo doubted he would want his help. He decided to push a little more into this chat with Reno.

"What's the matter? Too much for you to handle Reno?" Yazoo watched as the Turks blue eyes flared slightly at that. Reno lifted an eyebrow and gave him an appraising once over that could be taken in many different ways.

"There ain't much I can't handle. We should have another go at it sometime, see who comes out on top." Reno leaned his shoulder against the wall, bringing himself just a bit closer to Yazoo and managing to look extremely sure of himself.

Yazoo reached forward and took the cigarette from Reno's lips and took a drag, watching Reno's face as he did so. At first there was surprise, a hint of lust and then that ever present smirk. Yazoo returned the cigarette to the Turks slightly parted lips, making sure he didn't touch Reno in the process.

Loz had beat the Robo-Soldier into submission and was striding back to them. Tseng stood from his crate.

"Impressive Loz. Although I think we may need to find a stronger casing to use if you wish to continue to spar with the unfortunate machine."

Loz laughed at Tsengs words. "Get Yazoo to do it, he's good with stuff like that."

Yazoo came to his brothers side. Loz had most certainly worked the thing over. But Yazoo knew Loz too well, the way that he was standing and nervous energy around him meant he still wanted to play.

Tseng was watching them intently "It seems you both have talents we didn't see in our previous dispute. You are good with machinery Yazoo?"

Yazoo simply shrugged. Loz had put a hand on the back of his neck, underneath the veil of silver hair and massaged gently. Yazoo smiled up at him, he knew what Loz wanted. Loz withdrew and walked a few steps away and fell into a fighting stance.

Reno took back his seat next to Rude. "What are they doing?" Rude looked at Reno with enough intensity to be felt even through the shades.

"Sparing I believe. What was all that about?" Damn, Rude never missed a thing did he?

"Just getting to a know a future co worker" Reno lit another cigarette.

Rude just grunted. Yazoo had caught a Cure materia that Loz had tossed to him and set it off to the side, telling Tseng politely that he may want to move off to the side as well. Tseng obliged and came to sit with his Turks.

"This should be interesting"

Both Reno and Rude nodded in agreement.

Yazoo took his place facing Loz, about five paces away from his brother. Loz was smiling showing he was ready.

Yazoo launched the first attack, aimed at Loz's center of gravity. Loz blocked and Yazoo used his strength to flip over his brothers head and behind him. When Loz turned Yazoo aimed a high kick for his face. It connected but Loz caught his foot in its downward arc. He paused for a moment then threw Yazoo across the lot as hard as he could. Yazoo spun and got his feet under him before he collided with the ground.

He was lucky Loz hadn't thrown him towards the building. Loz took the offensive, Yazoo hated blocking strikes from Loz, it usually shattered bones with or without the Dual Hound so he relied on his speed and agility. Both scored several hits but it soon became apparent to Yazoo that he had not recovered as well as he might have thought from his previous injuries. The days of doing nothing but sleeping had helped him heal, but Yazoo hadn't eaten enough or rested enough to replenish what it had taken out of him.

Inevitably, he made the mistake that he knew he would. Their strikes and movements had been a flurry, almost too fast for the watching Turks to follow. But when Yazoo saw an opening and took it Loz landed a solid blow to his chest that sent him flying into the wall of the building.

Stars blinked in his vision, while Yazoo had managed to remain on his feet, he didn't move away from the wall. Loz looked at him in concern. There had been plenty of times when both of them had been hurt badly when sparing. He came over to his brother who still hadn't moved, he leaned against the wall weakly with his head down, hair shielding his face from view.

"Yazoo" he said softly when he was near. Yazoo looked up and then suddenly pushed against the wall and kicked his legs up wrapping them around Loz's neck so his knees pressed into his throat. Loz's eyes widened in shock and Yazoo twisted and flung them both to the ground where he had the leverage to break Loz's neck if he wanted. Match over.

Yazoo released him and Loz laughed, jumping to his feet. Yazoo remained sitting on his hip and the side of his thigh, palm on the ground for balance. "I fall for it every time don't I?" Loz asked, slightly sheepish. Yazoo nodded.

If ever Loz thought he or Kadaj was hurt he would drop everything for them. It was a nice gesture, but in the middle of a real fight not always the best idea. If Yazoo could remember correctly it had enabled Rude to get a hit in when they had fought before.

What he didn't say was that he didn't know how much his wounded bird routine was for real or not this time. He was dizzy and a kind of shaky feeling was creeping down his spine. Loz had retrieved the Cure materia and knelt beside him as the Turks approached. Loz cast a low level and discrete Cure. Yazoo looked at him surprised. Loz just gave him a look that said 'I'm your older brother. I know more than you think'.

They both got to their feet as Reno came and clapped a hand on Yazoo's shoulder. "That was awesome. How do you guys go so fast?"

Loz laughed again, "I have to, to be able to keep up with him" he said motioning towards his brother.

"I have to so that I can evade him" said Yazoo. Reno snorted and rolled his eyes.

Loz watched his younger brother. It wasn't like Yazoo to try and hide being injured, not from him at least. And the way he had cut off his question earlier irked him, Yazoo was hiding something. The way that he hadn't moved away when Reno touched him was odd as well. Yazoo had broken peoples fingers and arms for less.

Something was definitely strange.

AN- thanks everyone who has reviewed so far. A chance I could get anymore? Anyone? Please?


	4. Chapter 4

Yazoo couldn't sleep. Loz had drifted off hours ago and Rude looked like he was asleep as well behind his shades. The lights from the television that Reno had insist be brought into the room for the boring hours of unnecessary guard duty played its light across the room, the sound so low it was almost inaudible.

Tseng had called Reno to guard the President while he worked late this evening. Yazoo had been thinking about the Presidents offer. It wasn't a bad exchange but there were some things that Yazoo wanted to know. It didn't make sense that he would extend such an option after he and his brothers had just tried to bring back one of his companies greatest failures and fears.

Yazoo slipped out of bed, an interesting feat considering he and Loz were sharing it and he was between his brother and the wall. He managed well enough and decided against his boots for the silence of his bare feet. Rude did not stir as he made his way to the door. Yazoo knew it wasn't locked. He wasn't even really sure why the Turks continued to watch over them.

He slipped into the hallway silently, careful to shut the steel door as quietly as possible. He had seen Rufus's office when they had been outside earlier in the day and he knew the way. Hoping he wouldn't run into Tseng or Elena and have to explain what he was doing he crept down the hallways to the door. He debated just walking in unannounced but didn't feel like dodging Reno's EMR so he knocked softly.

Reno pulled the door open and looked at Yazoo in surprise but said nothing.

"Let him in Reno"

Obediently the door opened all the way and Yazoo stepped in. Rufus sat behind a desk, his hair was tousled slightly and he held a glass tumbler in his hand and a bottle of scotch at his elbow. Papers and blueprints covered every other available surface.

"You are just the person who might be useful right now. What do you think about this security system for the high profile section of the new hospital? You seem very adept at finding weaknesses in our security."

Yazoo went to the desk and studied the blueprints of the hospital floor in question. Reno had collapsed into a plush chair and was nursing his own glass of alcohol.

"The air ducts are an easy way in. As is the location of the elevators, with them behind that decorative pillar you are hindering the view that any staff will have of who is entering. Also the main suites would be better to be on the west and east sides of the building." Yazoo said softly.

Rufus was watching him like he was memorizing every move he made. "And why is that?"

Yazoo met his eyes and didn't back down. "There are mains streets on those sides. If someone wanted to come in from the outside they would be hard pressed to do so without someone seeing them. Also, you should put this ward on a higher floor to eliminate the threat of snipers."

Rufus set down his glass and folded his hands on the table. "And have you come to a decision about my proposal?" His tone was completely neutral, it gave nothing away as to his reasons or motives. Yazoo could be bold when he wanted and he wanted it now. He put his hands down on the desk and leaned over it slightly, looming over the President.

"Why do you want my brother and I? You could have killed me when you found me but you didn't, and now you offer sanctuary? Forgive me but that's very unlike the Shinra I know."

Rufus leaned back in his chair, away from Yazoo's dominant posture. "Sephiroth was a great addition to Shinra before he went insane. Who is to say that you and your brother would not be as productive? This company needs capable, strong and trustworthy agents. I have the Turks loyalty, and I would trade you a safe haven for yours."

Yazoo backed off, letting his hand trail on the edge of the wood desk, his eyes distant. "Do you have any intentions of trying to use either of us for scientific study in any form?"

It was the question that had needled him the most. He knew that both he and Loz would much rather die than be returned to the labs.

Rufus stood and came around the desk to stand in front of Yazoo. "I have never agreed with what Hojo called 'science'. That part of Shinra is over. Part of the protection I offer is from what you must have gone through when you were made." Rufus's eyes were as cold as they ever were, his posture was confidant and almost arrogant but Yazoo somehow felt he was telling the truth.

"Then we accept. I speak for Loz as he speaks for me." Yazoo felt something drop away inside of him when he spoke the words. The only thing he had ever pledged himself to was Jenova's cause, now he was in a sense, allying with the enemy. Strange how it felt like a weight off of his shoulders.

Their search for their Mother had given them nothing but heartache and had taken Kadaj. It was a miracle he still had Loz. Even when they had escaped the lab the torture had not been over. She had haunted their dreams and sometimes waking moments with her insistent droning about Reunion. Sometimes Yazoo wondered if Kadaj would have been as insane without that constant voice.

Rufus smiled. "I'm glad then. But it is late and I believe I will call it a night. We will get you and your brother set up in the morning with your new accommodations and so on. Reno, you are dismissed as well, I think I can make it back to my quarters alone."

Yazoo was making his way to the door when he felt Reno behind him. When they were out in the hallway the Turk fell into step beside him. "So, welcome aboard I guess."

"Decided you could deal with it after all?" Yazoo taunted. He was too surprised to react at first when Reno took his arm and stopped him.

Reno was very close and facing Yazoo now. "I told you before there isn't much I can't handle. You saying you don't believe me?"

Yazoo noted vaguely that Reno was a few inches taller than him. He could feel his breath against the strands of hair that fell across his face. The scent of him was strong but not unpleasant, alcohol, something like cinnamon and faint cigarettes.

" I have yet to see the proof" Yazoo returned coyly.

Reno was very close now and he had his hands on Yazoo's upper arms. He had a slight smile on in place of his smirk. With a long fingered hand he raised Yazoo's chin and kissed him softly at first. Yazoo didn't close his eyes, he made sure they were still focused with challenge and he didn't respond at all to Reno's delicate attempts.

Reno caught Yazoo's intent and growled low in his throat and pushed Yazoo up against the wall of the hallway. His kiss became harder, more demanding. This was better. Yazoo hated being treated like a delicate doll. He parted his lips and wrapped his arms around Reno's neck letting the Turks hands fall to encircle his waist.

Reno tasted like scotch and something Yazoo couldn't identify but made his own passion rise as he kissed Reno with just as much fervor. It felt good, to be held and to be wanted. Yazoo felt like it had been forever…._the only other person who had made it feel good to be touched like this…. _

Yazoo pulled away. Reno looked at him with a question in his eyes. Yazoo didn't give any explanation, just turned and quickly walked back to his room. Reno didn't follow. It just made Yazoo curse his mind even more for jolting him out of the moment with the redhead.

When he got back to his room he entered quietly. Rude was still seemingly asleep but Loz was not. Yazoo tried to slip back into his place and had just laid his head on the pillow when his brothers voice came softly.

"Where did you go?"

Yazoo rolled onto his side to face Loz. "I told the President we would accept his offer."

Loz nodded. "Doesn't sound so bad. Its not like we have anywhere to go anyway."

Yazoo didn't reply. He didn't have anything to say.

"Yazoo, what was Reno talking about when he said they found you?" Loz frowned as his younger brother went still at the question. It worried him even more that he had tensed not when he had finished the question but when he had said the redheads name.

"Nothing important Loz. I was badly wounded when they found me, I thought I could make it back to Adjit but I was wrong." Yazoo closed his eyes trying to hint that he wanted to sleep.

"Did someone try to hurt you?" That familiar, protective tone that had once been so soothing, now grated on Yazoo's nerves.

"What do you think Loz? In the middle of the night in the slums of Edge, wounded and looking the way I do, what do you think might have happened had Reno and Rude not been there?" Yazoo tried his best to make his tone gentle but he knew some of his annoyance at the question cut through.

"You smell of him."

Yazoo's eyes flew open at that. Loz had no expression on his face and Yazoo knew that he wasn't one to jump to hasty conclusions. He was just stating what he knew.

"He was with the President."

Loz watched him a moment more than moved to lay on his back. "Okay"

It was Yazoo's turn to frown but he didn't push the issue. It wasn't an 'okay' that said 'I believe you', more like 'I know you aren't telling me everything but I wont pry.'

There was no way Yazoo could tell him what had happened with Reno in the hallway. _Is it wrong that I didn't mind that he kissed me? Hell I gave him an open invitation! What does that make me after everything I said to HIM?_

_

* * *

_AN- Thanks to everyone who reviewed anonymously, much appreciated, (Hopefully thos who were logged in got my reply).

Okay, so I have actually written this story up to chapter 8, but there's a problem. I have kind of run into a blank wall. Im not going to tell you what happens after this chapter but if anyone has any ideas about this story that they would like to share do not be afraid to hit me with them! Other than that never fear the other chaps will be up in due time. _Prostrates self shamelessly before readers_ PLEASE REVIEW!

Also, if ya really like my stuff (whoring out my writing) you should check up on my livejournal, I have a few one shots that get posted there and its usually updated before any other account anywhere else.

http/phoenix-647. 


	5. Chapter 5

"I never thought we would ever come back here."

Yazoo agreed with his brother whole heartedly. They were outside a small dilapidated and abandoned house on the very edge of the ruins of Midgar. One side of it was almost buried in rubble but it still stood, which was about all that could be said about it. It had been the closest thing to a home they had ever known.

After they had escaped from the labs there had been almost a year before they had begun to search for Mother. This was one place they had stayed when they were not on the road, which was often as Kadaj could not stand being in one place for long. But when one of them was injured or sick they would come here until they had recovered.

Yazoo and Loz had decided to come back to gather the cache of clothes and weapons they had stored here. Leather got uncomfortable after awhile and neither wanted to borrow clothes. Reno and Rude had come with them, the small black sedan was parked in the alley in an attempt to keep anyone from coming near without them knowing.

Loz walked up the almost collapsing front stairs to the door. He pushed it open and Yazoo followed him inside. The two Turks came in a moment later. The inside wasn't as bad as the outside in the fact that it was actually clean and somewhat organized. Reno walked around the small living room while Rude stood guard by the door.

Loz walked back to the bedroom they had shared. Yazoo pulled a coarse rug away from its place in the floor and lifted a floorboard to reveal the hole underneath where they kept parts for Loz's Dual Hound and extra ammunition for the Velvet Nightmares. Underneath that were diagrams of how both weapons were designed and made, Loz would need them to help assemble the parts he had and Yazoo would need to try and rebuild the Velvet Nightmares from scratch.

"All three of you were here, under our noses, long before we met you at the Northern Crater?" Reno was staring out one of the windows but was speaking to the clone.

Yazoo didn't see the need to respond to that. He stood and made his way toward the bedroom where Loz had gone. He pushed open the brittle door to see Loz sitting on the edge of the large mattress they had salvaged long ago for them all to sleep. He was holding a small pile of Kadaj's old clothes, tears streaming down his face.

There was a pain in Yazoo's chest at the sight. He came forward into the room and knelt in front of Loz, when his brother didn't look up Yazoo raised a hand to gently brush the tears away from his face.

"He was just a kid really, it wasn't his fault…" Loz said quietly. Yazoo sighed, he could feel something inside of him rising, like a tide that would overwhelm him if he let it. Instead he pushed it down ruthlessly. He had to be strong and calm now for Loz, he rarely lost his cool detachment and he sure as hell wouldn't do it now.

Yazoo took the clothes from Loz and set them to the side. "You are right. But there never was anything we could do." Loz nodded and took a deep breath, pulling himself back together.

Apparently Loz had been in the middle of packing when the tears had come because a battered knapsack sat by the bed already half filled with clothes. Yazoo finished, putting Kadaj's clothes into a side pocket as an afterthought. He went back to the living room to give Loz a little space and to pack what had been beneath the floor.

Reno was in the hallway leaning against the wall with his hands crossed over his chest. It was obvious he had heard Loz crying. Yazoo shot him a look that said 'mention it and you'll regret it'. Reno just shrugged, it didn't affect him.

They waited in the front of the house for Loz when he came striding past them and into the kitchen. Loz quickly turned on all the burners on the gas stove and retrieved a small bottle of high proof alcohol they had used to treat injuries. Yazoo knew what he was going to do and knew it wasn't wise to be standing in the exit. He turned to go when he saw Reno standing there with a raised eyebrow. _Crazy Turk_…

After a moments hesitation Yazoo grabbed Reno's arm and pulled him through the doorway and down the steps bringing the knapsack with him. Rude, who had been standing outside, gave them a questioning look but moved away from the house with them.

"What about Loz?" Reno said while watching the windows and door for a sign of him.

Yazoo tilted his head "He's fine, he knows what he's doing."

As if on cue Loz came running out the front door. They could see flames already consuming the inside behind him when the door swung open. Loz stopped when he reached them and turned back to watch. The flames rose quickly but Loz didn't want to watch till it was completely burned he just wanted to know that it would catch well enough. When he was sure there would be nothing left but ashes he turned and walked back towards the car.

Yazoo stood for a moment longer watching the flames. This was how Loz would say goodbye to Kadaj, to Mother, to their former life. It was brazen and unyielding just like him. That feeling of _something_ wanting to overtake him welled up again and he pushed it down once more, but not before it stung his eyes and weakened his knees.

He shook his head to clear it and turned to go back to the car where everyone was waiting. There was a movement in the corner of the alley, Yazoo caught a flash of steel and blonde hair. Cloud. When he saw Yazoo's eyes on him he came into the light, his large sword in his hand.

Yazoo backed away a step, he didn't want to fight Cloud, especially unarmed. He hoped that the blonde hadn't seen the car where his brother and the Turks were just yet. If he could make it there then he could probably get out if this without a fight. Doesn't this guy have a life? He must have been at the nearby church and seen the damn smoke.

Cloud lunged at him, bringing his sword in a downward ark. It was the move that Yazoo needed, he darted around Cloud and ran down the alley towards the car. Rude was standing by the drivers side door, Reno was leaning against the hood and Loz looked like he was just beginning to come and get him. Without pause Yazoo kept running, stepped up and onto the hood of the black car, ran up and over the windshield, overhead panel and down the back. Effectively putting the car between himself and Cloud.

Loz and Rude had caught on and were standing in front of the car, facing the direction he had come, shoulders tense and hands gloved. Yazoo saw Cloud come to a stop when he saw them, he let his sword rest with the tip on the ground. Yazoo came to stand beside his brother while Reno went into the no mans land between them and the swordsman.

"Hey Strife, you know there are ways to deal with disagreements other than dismemberment right? Geez man lighten up."

Cloud smirked. "That's odd coming from you Reno. Are you protecting them now?"

Reno shrugged "We're business partners. They don't really need protection in my opinion but we cant just let you go slicing and dicing our colleagues can we?"

Cloud sheathed his sword. "You should kill them before they cause any more damage."

"Yes it must have been real heroic to kill a seventeen year old boy" Loz snarled. Oddly enough, Cloud flinched at his words. Yazoo saw the signs that told him Loz would try and pound Cloud into dust, with or without any weaponry. Yazoo laid a hand on his brothers arm to stay him.

"Not now and not here Loz" he said softly. Loz looked at him in astonishment. They didn't need words, Yazoo knew everything that Loz was feeling. Why wouldn't Yazoo let him avenge Kadaj? Yazoo of all people should want to see Cloud dead…

Without taking his hand away from Loz, Yazoo opened the car door and motioned him inside. Loz shot a deadly look at Cloud then obeyed. Reno smirked and followed. "See ya around Strife!"

Rude whipped the car out of the alley blowing passed the place Cloud had been. Yazoo ignored the angry looks Loz was giving him. The car was full of a tense silence until Reno turned on the radio to some station that played music with loud guitars and screaming voices. Yazoo let himself drift, not really thinking about anything in particular. It was familiar territory inside his own mind and it was times like this that he had been able to hear Jenova. Her voice was like a song in many ways, it could wrap around him and take him to another plane of existence. A place where there was no pain, no loneliness or sadness and he felt complete just like…

Yazoo mentally jerked himself away. Had that been her? It had been so faint but it was unmistakably her, Mother, Jenova…

Hate filled him at the thought and he closed his mind and bolted every entrance he could think of against her. She had used them for her own ends and Kadaj had died as a result. She had never wanted them, just Sephiroth and this planet that would give her what she wanted. Yazoo closed his eyes and leaned his head against the cold glass of the window. He just wanted to forget.

The car came to a stop behind Healin Lodge. Yazoo looked up at the building. Was this home to him now? Rufus had moved him and Loz into a spacious two bedroom apartment that Reno had said was almost identical to what he and Rude shared, as well as absolutely immodest paychecks. It wasn't completely necessary that the Turks come with them into Midgar but no one had been doing anything else and Tseng had subtly hinted that it would be preferable. Yazoo could see why now. Although Loz burning buildings down probably didn't help them being unnoticed either.

They all made their way back inside and towards their apartments. They were all in the same section of the building and Reno and Rude were directly across from Yazoo and Loz with Elena of to the left and Tseng farther down the hall. Loz's anger hadn't dissipated at all on the trip back and he brushed passed everyone to get inside their new living quarters.

Reno and Rude both gave Yazoo sympathetic looks knowing he would be the one to deal with Loz for the rest of the day. Reno cleared his throat to gain Yazoo's attention.

"Hey, me and Rude were gonna go and knock back a few drinks later. Wanna come?" If Yazoo didn't know better he would have sworn that Reno had a twinge of nervousness when he asked. Yazoo wasn't sure what his answer would be but then the sound of something heavy hitting the floor from the inside of his apartment made him wince.

"Sure. When?" Reno covered any other emotion he may have had at Yazoo's acceptance and gave that signature cocky smirk.

"We head out around nine, meet us out back?" Yazoo nodded and Reno turned and unlocked his own door. Rude turned to Yazoo before following his partner inside.

"If Loz feels up to it later he is welcome as well" the stoic man added. Yazoo inclined his head in a gesture of thanks and went inside himself.

It was dark with only a few spots of light creeping in from around the windows in the living room. Loz was standing at the kitchen table with his back to Yazoo. Something about the way he was standing told Yazoo that there was something very very wrong here.

"Loz" Yazoo moved to stand behind his brother but hesitated to touch him. Why was every instinct he had warning him of danger? The only person in the room was Loz, he wasn't a threat…

Loz turned around to face him and suddenly Yazoo wasn't so sure. There was fury in his eyes. "You don't even care do you? Cloud killed Kadaj and you just pretend it didn't happen. You haven't shed a single tear, had a moment of grief over our brother over your-

"That's not true and you know it." Yazoo cut his brother off again. He didn't want to hear what Loz was about to say.

Loz only became more heated. "Do I? You are so cold Yazoo. You were quick to side us with Shinra, I cant help but wonder. How dedicated were you ever to us? To Mother?"

Anger that felt like ice washed through Yazoo's veins. " I would die for either of you! I would trade places with Kadaj of I could and you know it! Its Mother you should be angry at, that lying bitch is the one who killed Kadaj. She let him believe in her fantasy about a Promised Land with him as her angel and he died for it just like she knew he would all along!" He didn't raise his voice, he gave no outward sign of his anger but to clench his fists at his sides and the jade green of his eyes went hard.

How dare Loz question his loyalty? Yazoo had given just as much sacrificed everything, just as all of them had…

He was lost in his anger and didn't see the blow coming. He had stumbled back into the wall before he realized that Loz had struck him across the face. His lip had split and was bleeding but it was the only external injury. Yazoo looked up at Loz who still had his hand raised and then quickly looked away.

"Don't talk about either of them like that" his brother growled.

Loz had never struck him in anger. Ever. He had always been the older, supportive brother who Yazoo could trust. This broke through his iron control that he had been using to hold his emotions back and they came in a flood.

Yazoo walked up to Loz and stood close, deliberately invading his space. "You are blind brother. It was all a lie. We believed it too and we were betrayed. Open your eyes! Would you turn against me for her sake? You are right in some ways, I was always more dedicated to you two than to her. Was I deceived by you as well?"

He knew that the surest way to hurt Loz would be to make him feel guilty. It may not have been the best idea to provoke him but Yazoo didn't care. He felt like the insides of his skull would burst with hurtful sadness, the anger and the chaotic misery within him.

"No more than you deceived Kadaj. Tell me Yazoo, when you had him in your bed writhing beneath you, did you lie when you told him you loved him?" Loz had hit right to the core. Yazoo felt like the breath had been knocked out of him. He had thought Loz had gone as far as he could by hitting him but this was worse.

Yazoo gripped the nearby table for support. "How could you say something like that to me Loz? Of anyone you should know, I know I'm cold, I know I'm detached but under all that I thought you at least would know….I thought you would know how much it …" His voice was breathless and had a clear note of pain laced in.

It had never been a secret among them that Yazoo and Kadaj had a relationship that went beyond brotherhood. Loz hadn't minded at the time and it had never affected how close Yazoo and Loz were. Yazoo had never expected Loz to use this as a weapon against him. The night before they had found Mother and Kadaj had died he had argued with him.

They had been up half the night almost screaming at each other. Yazoo begged Kadaj to be careful, to make sure he was near them at all times. Kadaj had been only been angered by his concern. He screamed that Yazoo didn't trust him, that he thought he was incapable of the Reunion. The next day Kadaj had woken up with something to prove. Yazoo knew that things would go wrong when he saw that look on Kadaj's face. And they had, they had gone horribly wrong. If Kadaj would have waited for them, found some way to stall Cloud so they would be by his side….

If only Yazoo had been able to say it that night. It had come so easy at other times, but he had just stood there with his calm expression and cold eyes. If he could have just told Kadaj that he worried because he loved him then maybe it would have soothed him. He wouldn't have gone alone…

"I never lied to him Loz. You have to believe I didn't…" Yazoo could feel the tears stinging behind his eyes. He bent his head and let them come. Yazoo never cried, that was Loz's area of expertise but this time it just hurt too much.

Loz's anger dissipated at the sight. He put a hand on his Yazoo's thin shoulder, at first he thought Yazoo would push him away but he just turned towards him and buried his face in Loz's chest. Loz just held him and stroked his hair gently. He regretted what he had said and told Yazoo so in small whispers over the silver strands, he hadn't meant to hurt Yazoo so badly or become so angry.

Yazoo eventually pulled away. Loz was startled sometimes at how beautiful his brother could be, sexuality had nothing to do with it, he was ethereal and like something from a myth at times. Now was one of those times. His long lashes were heavy with tears and his skin was flushed with just a hint of a blush high on his cheek. The thing that took you captive though was the expression. His eyes were open in the sense that you could see the riot of emotion behind them and he had a kind of serene sadness that tugged at the heart. Loz had to admit that he had been immensely unfair to call Yazoo cold. His brother felt things deeply, maybe so keenly that he needed to keep them at arms length to be able to keep a sense of self.

Yazoo picked up the knapsack they had brought back and quietly walked to his bedroom and closed the door softly behind him.

* * *

AN- Thanks to all who have been reviewing and to Rezuri for the suggestions. It just smacked me upside the head when I read your review. ELENA! Just who I needed! Thanks so much. I'm not sure why this didn't hit me before. I know this probably doesnt make much sense since I'm talking a few chaps ahead but you certainly jump started my brain for me so thanks again. I will have to disappiont you though on the doctors thing. ( I myself HATE doctors. I dont know why but it filters into my fics to because I just cant write them. Besides you would be really surprised what you can heal at home with mass amounts of duct tapt and super glue. sweatdrops

Anyways, let me know what ya think! You guys/gals are great!


	6. Chapter 6&7

AN- This is a little long as I decided to mold what was originally chapter 6 and 7 together cuz it just seemed to flow better that way.Hope no one minds. ;)

* * *

Reno was jazzed. Ever since he had kissed Yazoo he had been looking for reasons to be near him. He hadn't been all that surprised when he had left so abruptly that night, he had a lot to think about and sort out after all but Reno wanted to make damn sure that when he was done sorting things out that the first thing he saw he was him. 

In all honesty he hadn't thought that Yazoo would accept the invitation to come with Rude and himself. That wasn't to say that he wasn't thrilled that he had. The guy just has an aura about him that makes you think he's inaccessible. Reno was glad to know it wasn't completely true.

Rude had been giving him those knowing looks ever since and Reno had just decided to ignore him. He had spent a little time in front of the mirror and then watched the clock until five minutes before nine when he had insisted that he and Rude should go out back by the car where they said they would meet.

Rude had not said anything, just smirked and grabbed his coat. Reno leaned against the car and lit a cigarette.

"You have a place in mind where we can go with him?" Rude was looking up at the stars as he asked the question.

Reno exhaled "Don't I always?" Rude just grunted in response.

The sound of a door closing alerted them to Yazoo's presence and Reno's eyes widened when he saw him. Yazoo had exchanged the leather outfit for black jeans, not too tight but not really loose either. He had a black long sleeved shirt on, the gloves were absent and his hair was tied back. The over all affect was a lot less intimidating and very appealing.

Rude nudged Reno before the clone got close enough to see him staring with his jaw hanging open. Reno quickly pulled himself together.

"Hey" Yazoo greeted them. Reno got a clearer look at him and came closer.

"What happened?" Yazoo's bottom lip was split a little off center to the right. It wasn't really swollen or bruised but it looked like it hurt.

Yazoo raised a hand to it and kind of winced. "Nothing. Loz and I just had a disagreement."

Reno frowned. "So the fucker takes it out on you?" There was a lot more that he wanted to say about it but he didn't want to barge into Yazoo's business. He knew that he would not appreciate it.

Yazoo just shrugged. " I kind of deserved it. So where are we headed?"

Yazoo asked looking between both Reno and Rude. Rude jerked a thumb at Reno. "He says he knows a place."

"Ah, so be ready for anything I take it?" His voice was teasing and his manner easy but Reno could tell that there was something wrong. He had the feeling if he were to press the silver haired youth he would simply be shut out and shut out hard. Reno summoned his trademark cocky grin and caught the keys that Rude threw to him.

"Get in and find out" he said and slid into the drivers seat. Rude pointedly got in the back seat mumbling something about programming his PHS. Yazoo had a blank expression on his face as he climbed into the front passenger seat. Reno started the engine and whipped the car out of the lot and down the winding road.

Yazoo had ignored Loz since their argument and hadn't replied when he had asked where he was going. He had forgiven his brother for his unkind words and he knew Loz would forgive him his. Its not as if they had never fought before, but his feelings were too raw and aching to face his brother again so soon.

He had debated whether he should keep his plans with Reno and Rude or simply tell them he had changed his mind and hide in his room. But he wasn't one to sulk, that had been Kadaj's thing and he wanted something to take his mind off of his thoughts.

Now he wondered whether he had not exchanged one complication for another. He hadn't missed the fact that Rude had made a painfully obvious excuse to put him closer to Reno. Yazoo wondered if Reno had told his partner about their little stint in the hallway. Yet the more he thought about it he didn't think that was the case. Rude hadn't given any hint that he had known anything for the entire day. Judging from the glances that Reno kept sneaking in his direction and the expression that had been on his face when he had come to meet them, his eyes were sharp in the dark, it was easy to see that Reno was more than a little happy that Yazoo had come.

It was amusing to Yazoo how the redhead reacted around him. Not to say that he didn't find him attractive, he was smart and cunning despite his reckless demeanor and though he was not as strongly built or physically intimidating as Rude or Loz he was a good fighter and used his deceptive appearance to his benefit. Yazoo smiled to himself, he wondered how many people had thought about him the same way.

The road they were taking did not lead directly into Midgar. Reno was taking them somewhere on the outskirts. He didn't really care where they went as long as it would provide distraction from thinking about Mother and Kadaj. He had long ago come to the conclusion that Jenova was just using them. But even her twisted brand of love had seemed better than staying in the labs or trying to live out a normal life with her incessant voice in their heads and their strange cravings to _go. _They were constantly being drawn to different places, following a call that had ultimately lead them to the Northern Crater. Her voice had always sung to him softly, deceivingly comforting and reassuring but it was positively triumphant when they had found her there. Even when the Turks had taken her, she had not come down on them but continued her song of victory, knowing her three boys would follow and take her back. Knowing that each of them would sacrifice themselves to bring her to power.

Yazoo shook himself from his dark thoughts. The car had come to a stop outside what looked like an old warehouse. It was deserted outside save for one lone figure standing underneath the only light. Dressed in a black business suit and tie, dark hair falling and obscuring his eyes he didn't move as they each got out of the car.

Yazoo shot a glance at Rude who just shrugged. He didn't know where they were either. A stab of apprehension went through him and he wondered if this couldn't be some sort of trap. Reno swaggered up to the man and tossed him the keys to the car.

"Park it in the back will ya?" he drawled. The man caught the keys and lifted his head. He studied Reno for a moment then reached to the side and slid open a metal door. Reno beckoned them inside. Yazoo hesitated, Rude moved past him, following his partner. He looked over his shoulder to see if Yazoo would follow. _What the hell. If it's a trap you're already in the middle of nowhere…._

They walked into a dark hallway. Reno was looking back at him with an amused expression on his face, he stood in front of a black door with his hand on the doorknob.

"If this gets to be too much just stick by me" he said to Yazoo who just gave him a sarcastic _oh please _kind of look. He opened the door and the hallway was flooded with flashing lights and pounding bass. Reno smiled and led the way, Yazoo stepped in after the two Turks. It was almost blinding.

Strobe lights seemed to obscure time and revolving lights of different colors ran over the walls and the floor covered with figures of people dancing to the driving rhythm. Yazoo blinked and tried to get a sense of where he was and where he wanted to go. It was chaos and beauty wrapped together and tossed all over the place in a kind of mad frenzy. Reno was at his side and put a hand on his arm to guide him up a set of stairs to a loft that was a little less frantic and loud. They settled into a luxurious booth that was obviously a kind of VIP spot.

Reno was leaning back into the black velvet fabric his arms draped over the back. Even Rude seemed kind of relaxed even though Yazoo doubted this was his kind of place.

"What do you think?"

Yazoo turned at the question. Reno wasn't looking at him but it was obvious the question was addressed to him.

"I'm not sure yet' he replied. Reno had had the upper hand in this little venture long enough.

Reno raised an eyebrow. Rude was talking to a waitress ordering drinks for them. "what do you mean by that?" Reno asked over the music.

"The only real way to judge a club is by its dance floor" It seemed that Reno would respond but someone else beat him to it.

"I would be delighted to introduce you to it" a distinctly feminine voice said from his side. A woman with long black hair, a short skirt and a shirt that was almost useless in the way of modesty was looking at him with an open and hopeful smile. Yazoo made to stand and accept her invitation but a hand clamped down on his shoulder.

"Trust me honey, you couldn't handle this one." Reno's voice was right next to his ear and he was so close Yazoo could feel the stray strands of red hair brushing against his face. The woman shrugged and walked off.

Yazoo turned his head to look at Reno who winked. He didn't say anything, his eyes had a glint of challenge and the hint of a smile. Yet another thing he liked about Reno. He went for what he wanted, and he had just made it very obvious that Yazoo was on the top of his list at the moment.

The waitress had come with their drinks. Shots all around of something that burned pleasantly in his throat. After downing the first one he realized the waitress was still unloading them from the tray. Five shots a piece and a beer to chase it with. "let me know when you want more Reno" she said casually and walked off to her next table.

Yazoo raised an eyebrow at that. He didn't entertain any masculine fantasies in regards to alcohol, he was a lightweight and he knew it. How much did these guys drink? Rude saw the look and grinned. "Don't worry about keeping up with Reno. Its impossible. If you don't want to finish what you have, he will."

Reno didn't comment, he threw back his third shot and gave Yazoo a wolfish grin. "Dance with me?"

Yazoo nodded and stood. He followed Reno back down the stairs. Upon their leaving Rude took the opportunity to engage in a conversation with a leggy blonde.

Not many people knew it, but Yazoo loved music. The feel of the vibrations coming from the obscenely loud speakers was delicious. He closed his eyes and just let it run through him, many people had told him he was an excellent dancer. It had been one of the ways he would lure poor wretches into the traps he and his brothers set up to get cash, but he himself didn't really know what they had meant by it. He just knew it was almost like what he felt when fighting hand to hand. There was a grace and flow that seemed to release the caged energy in his muscles and make it into something beautiful.

He felt Reno bring his arms around his waist bringing himself close enough for Yazoo to feel his heat. Yazoo opened his eyes. They were in the middle of a crowd, everyone moving to the same beat. A few appreciative glances were thrown their way but Yazoo ignored everything save for how he and Reno moved together.

It felt good somehow, different from the few times he and Kadaj had done this. He and his brothers were almost always in sync with each other but it was something that was done without thinking, they took it for granted and it was just a part of who they were. This was different. He and Reno complimented each other in their movements and gestures, where he and his brothers had just paralleled, they expanded on it.

Yazoo was pulled out of his musings by the changing beat, something slower and softer. Maybe it was the alcohol, maybe it was just the turmoil of emotions he had been through earlier in the day, but he wanted Reno closer. He had been hurt and his first instinct was to lash out at what hurt him. His feelings towards Kadaj.

Kadaj had been killed, leaving Yazoo behind. Yazoo wanted to bury it, send it somewhere deep where it couldn't climb out and remind him of his failure, his reluctance. He wanted to blaze the memory of his touch from his skin and the scent of him from his mind.

Yazoo turned to face Reno and brought his hands up around his neck and leaned into him. Reno pulled him even closer and moved his hips against him gently. Yazoo watched him from behind a few stray silver strand that had come loose.

Reno was enraptured by the way he moved. He was like a cat and had the same feral air about him. When he had turned to be closer to him Reno had almost lost his breath at the look Yazoo had given him. But there was something else there. He had seen it earlier…

It was like a kind of defiant sadness lurking just behind the jade green of his eyes. Reno wondered what exactly had happened between Yazoo and Loz earlier. He stole a glance at the cut on Yazoo's lip and noticed the faint bruising around it, he wouldn't be able to see it unless they were this close but it was a mark that you got from being hit and hit hard.

Yazoo suddenly wrapped his arms tighter around his neck and flicked his tongue along the pale skin on Reno's neck. Reno let one hand tangle in silver as he tilted his head to give the clone better access.

It seemed that he had a talent for finding sensitive spots in Reno's flesh because it wasn't soon before Reno pulled Yazoo head back and kissed him hard. Someone gave a loud wolf whistle at the sight and Reno saw Yazoo tense at the attention it brought to them. Reno took his arm and led him through the mass of people back to their table. Rude was nowhere in sight accept for his sunglasses on the table. It told Reno everything he needed to know.

As soon as they sat down Reno pulled Yazoo close with an insistent kiss that refused to give up until their tongues were tangled together. The clone gave a small moan in his throat and moved to straddle Reno's lap, his knees pressed into the velvet seat of the booth.

Kisses lead to roaming hands, roaming hands led to pants becoming painfully tight. They both paused for a second with the same question. How far does this go?

"My place?" Reno suggested breathlessly. Yazoo reached backwards to the table and grabbed the last shot. He downed it quickly then nodded. His hair was loose again, Reno having removed the tie, his lips were kiss swollen with just a faint trace of blood along the cut. Damn he was beautiful.

Yazoo slipped away from him and stood, Reno followed suit grabbing Rude's sunglasses off the table. When they were outside and heading to where the bouncer said the car was he turned to Reno with an expression that could be considered something like vague worry.

"What about Rude?" Aww cute, he wouldn't leave Rude stranded.

Reno twirled his partners sunglasses between his fingers. "See these? Whenever he leaves these behind it means he is preoccupied and to carry on without him. He'll make it home on his own."

* * *

The drive back to Healin Lodge was a blur. Yazoo had this way of making the smallest touch feel like so much more. His hands played across Reno's skin, over the fabric of his shirt, into the loose strands of his hair and down around his thigh.

When Yazoo leaned over to tickle his ear with his tongue he couldn't help the low moan that escaped his lips and the road seemed to fade from his vision for a moment. It was sweet torture and at the risk of a car crash Reno pushed the car to its limits.

When they finally reached their destination Reno found it impossible to keep his hands to himself. The feel of Yazoo's smooth skin and the interplay of muscles underneath the shirt he wore was wearing down on Reno's resolve to at least wait till they were behind closed doors to rip the cloth away.

Somehow they made it to the back door. Yazoo turned his back to him to unlock it and Reno pressed himself against him running his hands along his inner thighs. Yazoo leaned his head back to rest on Reno's shoulder, his eyes were half closed and he had this little impish smile. Eventually the door was unlocked and they attempted to make their way to Reno and Rude's apartment while still being lip locked. It was an interesting experience to say the least.

They had just turned the corner to their hallway when a low, angry voice interrupted them and made Yazoo freeze.

"What the hell are you doing?" Loz was in the hallway staring at them with a furious expression.

Yazoo turned to face his brother. "We are busy, do you mind?" His voice was cold and dismissive, it only made Loz angrier.

"Yes, I do. Yazoo get in here, now!" Loz ordered and pushed the door to their rooms open in a clear display of where 'here' was.

Reno was temporarily at a loss. He and Yazoo had dropped their hands from each other but were still standing close. Yazoo had a hand over his eyes in a weary gesture. "Loz, I don't take orders from you. How I chose to spend my time is my business."

Loz made a sound that seemed to be half laugh and half choke. "I never figured you for a slut Yazoo-"

"Hey! I don't give a damn if you're brothers or not don't fucking talk to him like that." Reno stepped between the two to look Loz in the face. It was obvious that there were some deeper running issues here than he knew about but at the moment it didn't matter. The memory of the faint bruise and split lip Yazoo was sporting fueled his anger.

"You don't have anything to do with this." Loz said curtly and moved around him to grab Yazoo's arm and pull him away. Reno was faster. Before Loz knew what had happened Reno had grabbed his arm and drawn his EMR.

"It does have something to do with me. Turks don't let disagreements amongst themselves get physical. I'm pretty willing to bet that the same applies to you two. Not to mention that personally, if you ever hit him in anger again I will break your arm." Loz was glaring at him as if he would try him on it here and now.

Reno felt a hand on his shoulder. Yazoo gently pulled them both apart. "Don't." he said softly.

His change in demeanor was enough to knock both of them from their bristling. He wasn't looking at either of them, his head was lowered, letting his hair veil his expression but there was an aura of sadness around him that was palpable.

"I'm sorry Reno, I'll see you later alright?" To his credit, Yazoo did look up at him when he said it, but there was a blank look in his eyes that bothered him. He turned to follow his brother into their apartment.

"No, that's not good enough. You've done this once already. I need some type of explanation." Reno thought that Yazoo would blow him off but he stopped and sighed.

Yazoo looked up at Loz who was scowling at Reno once again. "Its alright Loz, I'll be in in a minute" Loz gave Reno one last glare before disappearing inside. Yazoo turned back to him.

Reno pulled out his keys and opened his own door, holding it open for his reluctant companion. "Make yourself at home." The usual air of subtle confidence was gone and Yazoo seemed nervous while Reno threw his keys on the table and tossed off his jacket.

After a moment of awkward silence Yazoo followed him into the living room and sat down. Reno watched him from his own seat on the nearby couch. "I know that I'm shoving my way into your business here, but I'm pretty damn confused. And no offense but if were are going to be working together than I deserve to know at least a little about what's going on with you."

Yazoo looked at him with an almost startled expression. "Are all the Turks like this? Do you all know each other so well?"

Reno smirked. "Yeah, well, the positions our job puts us in makes it important to know what screws with some people and what doesn't. For example, it's not a great idea to put Rude in a position to hit a woman. He hates it and it shows. Its not a good idea to put me in a situation that goes without human contact for long periods of time. Do not put Elena in situations with kids. Do not put Tseng in situations where he has to hurt one of us himself. You, don't put Yazoo in situations where he will be flirted with or kissed in front of his brother. See what I mean?

Yazoo laughed a little at that. "Yes I see. Loz is just upset. It…It has to do with Kadaj."

Reno turned that over in his head for a minute. Loz had called Yazoo a slut…

"So you and Kadaj were involved?" Yazoo looked like he wanted to sink into the carpet and disappear until he realized there was no judgment in Reno's tone. Yazoo nodded. Reno got up and grabbed two beers from the attached kitchen and tossed one to him.

"He's angry with me because I don't mourn his loss like he thinks I should…And I guess

he blames me." Yazoo took a sip of the beer and Reno raised an eyebrow in question.

"Kadaj and I fought the day before he died. We were supposed to be with him when he found Jenova, we would have held off Cloud…. Anyway, he went ahead without waiting for us because he thought that I didn't believe he could do it. He had something to prove…" Yazoo was staring at the coffee table in the middle of the room as if it would answer him.

Reno got up and came and sat on the floor next to Yazoo's chair and leaned a shoulder against his knee. It was an odd position but hey, he could offer comfort and Yazoo wouldn't have to worry so much about trying to look anywhere but at him. Besides both of them were pretty buzzed anyway so the bounds of normal don't really matter.

"It wasn't your fault. Kadaj… no offense but he wasn't all there…I kind of think the same thing would have happened if you would have been there anyway." Reno took a long drink of the beer.

Above him Yazoo sighed. It could be Reno's imagination but he could swear that he felt delicate fingers twining through his tail of hair. "I know that, logically, but I guess logic doesn't always dictate emotions. Certainly not Loz's. when he saw us he probably thought it was just another sign that it doesn't affect me."

Reno turned to face Yazoo. "Your brother needs to straighten things out in his own head. But if you need to get away from him every once in awhile.. You know where to find me. Listen though…I was serious when I told him not to hit you."

Yazoo seemed at a loss for words at first, then he gave Reno one of those gentle, kind of sad smiles. "Should I come running to you every time Loz and I fight then? You might get sick of me." There it was, that teasing tone Reno was getting really fond of.

"Hey, I have no objections to someone who looks like you running to me for any reason." Reno replied with a smirk and suggestive twitch of an eyebrow.

Yazoo just gave on of small "Hmphs" but he was smiling and that was what Reno had been aiming for. Before either of them could continue the door slammed open and there was a sound of something heavy falling against a wall and a muffled grunt. Reno stood to see Rude leaning against the wall struggling to get out of his jacket. He was obviously smashed out of his mind and was having issues.

Reno laughed and moved forward to help him. Rude just gave him a sheepish look. It took both Reno and Yazoo to get Rude out of his jacket and shoes and into his bed. Reno threw a blanket over his partner affectionately and they left him alone to sleep it off.

"That's definitely a first. Usually it's the other way around." Reno was running a hand through his hair with an amused look on his face.

"I had better get back. Let me know if you need a hangover remedy for him in the morning." Yazoo was going to walk out the door but the second he turned his back Reno wrapped his arms around him pulling the clones back to his chest.

"We will have to do this again" he whispered into silver hair. Yazoo nodded and leaned into Reno a little.

"Thank you" he said softly then was out the door before Reno could tempt him to stay.

Reno watched the door click shut and sighed. Strange how there had been a time when he would have happily killed the clone and now he just couldn't wait to see him again.

* * *

AN - Almost got ya going there didn't I? But sadly no, Loz is still the over protective older brother but like I promised, the smut is in Chapter 8, well now chapter 7 since what was chapter 7 is now chapter 6. Anyways. Thanks you so much for all the reviews! You guys are the greatest I swear. 


	7. Chapter 8

Yazoo wiped sweat out of his eyes with the back of his hand, smearing grease across his cheek. He blew the shorter stands of silver hair that had fallen across his face from his eyes. The rest was tied into a tail for which he was supremely grateful since he didn't feel like spending the rest of the week trying to get gear oil out of it. He was crouched on top of the beaten Robo-Soldier trying to rewire a part that Loz had practically broken off. He had found spare parts and tools in the sheds and had been at this since early in the morning when he had woken up from a dream only to find that he couldn't fall back asleep.

He knew vaguely that it had something to do with Kadaj but couldn't remember anything else. There had been another fleeting presence that felt so much like Jenova. He hadn't said anything about sensing her again when they had been in the car yesterday. There wasn't any real reason not to accept that he didn't want to lose the small amount of trust that they had. If he told them he could still hear her would they suspect him of trying for another Reunion? To him it was laughable, but it would be pretty hard to explain that to someone like Tseng or Elena who they had tortured to fulfill their cause.

As if summoned by his thoughts he spotted Tseng looking up at him from the ground, a hand shading his eyes against the glaring sun. "How is it coming?" he called. Yazoo quickly finished spicing the last wire and jumped down.

He flipped the controls into Neutral and the machine buzzed to life. "Its finished, accept for the outer plates. Some of those needed to be cut and I didn't think anyone would appreciate me grinding metal early in the morning."

Tseng raised an eyebrow. "A wise choice. I have an assignment for you and Rude." Tseng looked like he was studying his reaction, Yazoo was as unreadable as ever. If Tseng meant to throw him off by separating him from Loz he was mistaken.

"In the old Shinra building there are records and information that we need to continue rebuilding, some needs to be destroyed. Unfortunately the building, as you saw, is in very bad condition and there is a leak in an old underground mako pipe. Its not hazardous to Edge or anyone on the surface but we need someone with a high tolerance for mako to go into the basement and get the encrypted files. That's where you come in. Rude will watch your back and help you with the files. He also has the list of the files we need."

Yazoo nodded in acceptance, filing the objectives away in his mind word for word. "When do we leave?"

Tseng seemed pleased with his reaction and his stance became a little more relaxed. "Tomorrow morning. Any questions?"

The clone shook his head and Tseng turned to leave. There had been something that Yazoo had wanted to say but didn't know how. He decided to throw caution to the wind.

"Tseng.."

The raven haired man turned to face him, waiting. Yazoo bit his lip for a second "I just wanted to say…well about before-"

Tseng raised a hand to cut him off. "Don't apologize. I have done far worse in the name of something I believed in and I don't hold it against you."

Yazoo breathed deep and nodded. "Are you both alright? There was no lasting damage?" In a way he didn't want to know but it seemed a polite question to ask. What was the proper etiquette for apologizing to someone for torturing them? Tseng gave a low, soft chuckle.

"No there was no lasting damage, although you may have to do some work to win over Elena. She can be sensitive at times." With that he walked back towards Healin. Yazoo watched him go for a moment. Tseng had always struck Yazoo as odd. He had a strange kind of serenity about him that seemed to bring things into focus. Even when Kadaj had been trying to gain information from him he had never lost his composure.

Yazoo shook his head to clear the memories. The way Kadaj had twisted his blade just so… the gleam of insane pleasure in his eyes as the blood ran to the ground…

It must have been a truly magnificent sight once. Now the Shinra building was nothing but a crumbling shell. Yazoo and Rude had been pushing through the rubble for awhile now trying to gain entry to the lower levels. Rude's brute strength and Yazoo's ability to crawl into small spaces and make an opening that Rude could widen into a path proved to be invaluable.

Loz had objected to Yazoo going alone (without him) but eventually Yazoo had convinced him that he would be fine. Tseng had arrived then and taken Loz with an assignment of his own. Something to do with surveillance.

Rude moved a particularly large piece of concrete revealing a collapsed out wall of the first level of Shinra HQ. The large lobby and a few backdoor offices were exposed, but more importantly an air vent.

They had brought along blueprints of the building. Their destination was in the almost dead center underneath the building. Through a few twists and turns Yazoo saw a route through the air vents to their destination.

Rude raised his sunglasses to see the route Yazoo traced with his finger.

"If its collapsed or you think its too weak make sure to come back and we can find a different way." Yazoo raised an eyebrow at his concern.

Rude put his shades back and stiffened. "It would be unproductive to have to dig you out" he grumbled. Yazoo rolled the blueprints and handed them back to the bald man with a smirk.

He climbed the rubble and crawled into the vent. Behind him Rude said something under his breath that Yazoo was sure he wasn't supposed to have heard. _Besides Reno would kill me if something happened…. _

Letting his eyes adjust to the darkness he made his way down the vent. Rude would be setting up a laptop and connecting with Rufus back at Healin through it. Yazoo had already memorized the list of the files they were looking for. The files on the Jenova Project that had been stored at Junon, Mako mutations, Long term affects of mako on the environment and genetic analysis. Yazoo wasn't sure why the files were needed or what was in them but he didn't really care. If doing this would keep Loz safe then it was worth it, even if it seemed like menial work.

It was cramped quarters and slow going, hindered even more so by places where sections of the vents had broken away and he was forced to pull some interesting maneuvers to reach the other side.

A green glow ahead of him told him he had come to his destination. A grate beneath him revealed a dark room lit by the glow from where the mako was seeping into the wall from the leak behind it. Yazoo kicked the vent down to fall on the floor and jumped down after it. A kind of tingling burn crept over his skin from his close proximity to the raw mako.

To a normal person the feeling would have been unbearable, to Yazoo it was merely an annoyance. There was a console of computers that were long dead, some of the monitors were cracked and broken while other towers had been crushed. To the side of these was a cabinet labeled 'archives'.

Rude had explained that in the in any building owned by Shinra the security feed was passed on to this HQ then sorted into these files. Yazoo used a piece of shrapnel he found behind a metal desk to crack the lock off of the cabinet. The drawer was full of data disks. Yazoo sorted through them finding what he was looking for. The files on the Jenova project were extensive, there were five from Junon alone. What really surprised him was the last file he was to retrieve. Genetic analysis had 20 disks to its name with no other designation on them.

Yazoo had not brought anything with him to carry the disks back through the vents. In the end he removed a smaller drawer at one of the computer consoles that held pens and paper. Dumping the old contents onto the floor he placed the disks in it and pulled an old chair underneath the air vent entrance. He pushed the drawer holding the disks up and into it ahead of him. He would have to push it ahead of him on his way back. It was awkward but he managed.

Rude was waiting for him at the end. Yazoo handed him the drawer and jumped down. Rude was already loading the files into the laptop. He scanned through them quickly. Yazoo was surprised at how much time had passed while he had been crawling through the vents. It had been around noon when they had finally found the vent and now the sun was almost ready to set.

Rude was loading in the last of the files and a picture flitting across the screen caught Yazoo's eye. When he realized what it was he reached out and stopped Rude's hand from pressing forward through it so fast.

It was his own face, about ten years younger but still himself. At his side was Kadaj, barely out of being a toddler. The background was the labs they had been raised in. Cold shock passed through Yazoo at the sight. This was the security feed from the labs where they had been raised, that meant that ever torturous experiment, every bone breaking training session and sanity shredding test was captured here. Yazoo thought he would be sick.

He turned to Rude, the question written plain on his face. The larger man just shook his head. He didn't have any answers. Yazoo sighed and left him to sort through the rest. He walked away for a little space but not so far that Rude couldn't spot him. Mixed emotions flitted through him at the thought that Rufus wanted those files. Everything that was in there that was important Yazoo and Loz could tell him.

His worst memories and most painful moments of weakness were on that tape. The thought of Rufus having the ability to file through them at his whim made him feel incredibly vulnerable. He heard Rude moving behind him gathering the laptop and data disks together.

Yazoo went back to help him. When they had everything together and were back in the car Rude broke the silence.

"It must have been rough, growing up in a place like that."

Yazoo leaned his head back against the seat "Why does Rufus want those files?"

Rude shrugged. "You would have to ask him"

Rufus remained expressionless in the face of Yazoo's questions. The clone had come straight to him when they had gotten back asking why he needed files on their time in the labs.

"They are to be destroyed." Rufus was unruffled despite the clones bristling and his voice was smooth as ever. "The other files you obtained are all on Sephiroth and other things that would be better forgotten."

Yazoo's relief was written on his face. Rufus almost laughed. "What did you think would be done with them? Is there something on these disks I should know about?"

Yazoo was staring out the window, his face unreadable. "Not unless you are making a study in the art of torture."

A haughty noise came from the back of the room. Elena the blonde Turk was standing there, she was on guard with the President. The look on her face was pleased. Yazoo didn't want to dwell on that.

Rufus tapped his fingers on the drawer of files. "How were you and your brothers created Yazoo? I ask only out of curiosity."

There was a moment of silence while Yazoo debated on answering. There really wasn't any harm in it and it wasn't a particular source of pain really.

"We were created in the labs. Most if it isn't really clear but we were created on a cellular level rather than being changed from a former human body." Yazoo had seen the files and the long maps of gene's that had made up he and his brothers.

"You were raised in the labs from infancy?"

Yazoo nodded. "Yes, but not necessarily by Shinra scientists. Jenova influenced the minds of the scientists, she gave them the knowledge they needed and they worked for her. Loz was the first, she designed us specifically for her purpose of bringing back Sephiroth." This was all like something he had read out of a text book for all the meaning it had for him. He couldn't care less what Jenova wanted.

"I see. Would it ease your mind to be the one to dispose of these?" Rufus indicated the data disks.

Yazoo shook his head. "No, it alright. I apologize for bursting in on you." He felt a little embarrassed now at how he had blown things out of proportion.

Rufus nodded in acknowledgment and Yazoo made a hasty retreat.

When the door clicked shut behind him Rufus sighed. "Elena, will you take these with you to the incinerator when your shift is over? The information I need isn't here."

"Yes sir." Behind the President his one female Turk smiled with the devious cruelty that only an offended woman can muster. One hand rubbed at the leftover scars from her first encounter with the clones. She did not so easily forget.

He was restless. This wasn't unusual for the redhead but it had been coming up more and more since Shinra didn't need them busting knee caps quite so often any more. Cleaning up their image and all. He was stalking around outside Healin having a cigarette. Rude never objected to him smoking in their apartment but he just needed some space. The place had been practically empty all day with Yazoo and Rude over at the old HQ, Tseng having dragged Loz off somewhere and Elena guarding Rufus. They are all probably back by now. He made to go back inside when something caught his eye.

A shadow moving amongst the others in the pale moonlight. Reno saw the shape of a person and followed with silent steps.

Yazoo was trying to get his mind off of the labs. He had slipped out of Healin and down the road toward the waterfalls. He didn't really know where he was going, just that it felt good to be moving. There was a small breeze that tossed his hair across his face and made the air just a little chill.

He stopped, there was a ledge ahead of him that fell into a steep drop, the waterfalls were just across from him on the other side of the rock face. The sound of the falling water was muted by the stone surrounding its long drop, enough so that Yazoo was able to hear someone behind him. Who would be out here so late?

The wind carried a scent to him. Cinnamon, cigarettes and that nameless musk. Reno.

"You never struck me as the type to go out for a walk in the woods Reno."

There was a laughing curse behind him and the footsteps came closer. "And here I thought I was being stealthy and shit."

Yazoo turned to face the Turk. The moonlight colored him dark, purple black hair, indigo eyes accented by pale skin. He looked good.

"Why would you want to be stealthy?" Reno stalked forward at his words. Yazoo was reminded of a panther with the way he moved.

"Maybe I just wanted to get you alone." The heat in the redheads voice was a sharp contrast to the wind and Yazoo had to fight back a shiver. The look on Reno's face told him he had seen it anyway. He was close now, so close Yazoo could feel the warmth of him.

"Well?" Yazoo's voice concealed the tension just underneath his skin. There was something about the redhead that just made him want to steal a taste of that pale skin.

"Well what?" he asked whispering into silver hair.

"What are you waiting for?" Yazoo whispered back. Reno growled low in his throat and pulled Yazoo close by his thin shoulders. The kiss was almost savage. Yazoo would have smiled if he hadn't been otherwise occupied, Reno learned fast.

* * *

AN- Okay guys, I hate to do this to ya but in order to comply with what ff net does and doesn't allow the rest of this chapter is posted at my livejournal. www.phoenix647. The only thing I cut out was the smut so if you arent interested in that anyway then you are fine, you wont miss out on anything to do with the plot if you dont see the rest of the chapter. 

PS. Sorry if the scenes with Rufus seem awkward, they just didn't flow as well as I wanted them to.


	8. Chapter 9

Okay this has undergone a change. The scene between Loz and Yazoo is the original one I wrote. Still basicly the same but a little different. And I kind of organized this more.

Loz paced the living room of he and his brothers apartment. He had returned from helping Tseng and Elena redesign the surveillance systems for the new HQ that would be built in Edge. The small blonde Turk had been cold to say the least, she went out of her way to avoid speaking to Loz or having anything to do with him. Loz got the impression it had something to do with how Yazoo and Kadaj had played with them when they had caught them. Tseng, of course, was ever the professional. At first Loz wasn't sure why they would want him there for something that he didn't know much about. Then Tseng began asking him what materials were easier to break through? If Loz had to get from this room to this room without being seen how would he do it?

Hours later the Turks had been satisfied and the plans were sent off to the company that would implement them. When they had returned Loz had seen Rude in the hallway so he knew that Yazoo should be back as well yet his brother was nowhere in sight and it was late. Come to think of it he hadn't seen Reno around either…

Loz sat heavily on the couch and scowled at nothing. He knew Yazoo well enough to know that his brother would do exactly what he wanted to do, when he wanted to do it, but that didn't mean it was a bad idea. The Turk was trouble. A few days ago the redhead would have happily killed both of them without a second thought and now he and Yazoo were…

Loz didn't want to think about it. The sound of the door opening made him turn. Yazoo was shutting it softly behind him. His brother flicked on the light leaving Loz blinking in the sudden glare.

Yazoo gave him an odd look for sitting alone in the dark and went into the kitchen. Loz got up and followed to lean against the door frame and watch his brother. "How was it with Tseng and Elena?"

Small talk? Since when did Yazoo make small talk? "Boring. Where were you? Rude was back awhile ago." Loz tried not to nonchalant but he had the feeling he didn't manage it very well.

Yazoo was filling a glass with water and just shrugged. "Walking. Needed to clear my head. The files that Rude and I brought back were…unexpected."

Loz cocked his head. "What do you mean?"

Yazoo sighed and began to lean a hip against the counter then winced and stood straight again. "Some of them were the security tapes from the labs when we were young."

Loz's mind went from analyzing his brothers odd movement to come to a screeching halt. "What? Where are they now?" The idea of those tapes existing didn't sit with him either.

"Rufus has them. He said they were to be destroyed along with other files containing information on Sephiroth." Yazoo didn't seem at all concerned about the fact that he had just left their entire childhood history in the hands of a man they barely knew. And what a history it was too…

Then Loz saw it. His hair covered it well but his brother had tilted his head back to take a drink and it had been unveiled for just a second. There had been marks on him like that after he and Kadaj had been together…marks that you got from someone's lips and teeth.

"What's that?" Loz asked, pointing and not bothering to hide his accusatory tone. Yazoo put a hand to his neck with a confused expression that gave way to the definition of Oh Shit.

For a second Loz thought he would just walk away when he sneered. "What do you think it is Loz?" He hadn't heard that tone of voice from his brother in a long time. Sarcastic, biting and frigid. Loz didn't want this. It really was Yazoo's business who he decided to take to bed. He didn't want to push his only family away over something like this anymore.

Loz just smirked and gave a short laugh. "Was it good?"

Yazoo almost choked on the water he had been in the middle of swallowing. When all vital airways were clear he looked up at Loz through his fringe with a devilish smile that said it all.

* * *

Elena had taken the disks with her when Tseng had come for the shift change. But she had not taken them to the incinerator. Personally she was disgusted with Rufus's decision to take in the clones. After all the trouble that they had caused, not to mention the pain they had caused him and the Turks she had expected them to at least be killed. True, they were proving useful and they were most definitely short staffed but she still saw it as something very close to disloyalty. Whatever was on the disks was upsetting to the clones. She wanted to know what it was.

Of course Rufus would not be happy with her deviating from his orders but he never really needed to know. If she could find something to discredit the clones, show that they were just faking this complacency then maybe she could convince Tseng and Rufus that they were still a threat, better dealt away with.

Safe in her apartment she loaded the disks into her laptop. She clicked through boring text files about the Specimens 18 and 19. Specimen 20 showed up later on and she finally found the video files. A small boy, about three years old was given basic logic and reasoning tests. They were similar to what she had been given when hired by Shinra and was surprised at the high scores that subject 20 produced. At first sight it was hard to tell whether subject 20 was Yazoo or Kadaj but she decided it had to be the later as they were most likely numbered chronologically and Kadaj had been the youngest.

Elena searched forward and found a video of a child, this one obviously Loz and around seven years of age. He was fighting what she found to be at first glance a SOLDIER third class. The SOLDIER was putting up a good fight but she could see that he was tiring. Loz finally took him down by breaking his spine with a kick to his neck. The child had minimal injuries, the worst being a cut from the SOLDIER's knife that stretched across the childs chest. A door slid open in the white room and two scientists entered. One inspected the dead SOLDIER and the other stood looking at the child.

The scientist seemed displeased with the childs injuries but made no move to help him. The video ended and Elena glanced at the text files.

Subject 18 kept in isolation without rations for three days due to failure to perform successfully in combat training.

A seven year old had killed a SOLDIER and it was labeled unsuccessful?

A further investigation into the text files revealed the kind of thing she was looking for.

Subject 19 appears to be extremely talented at manipulation. Results from tests conducted in a live environment (Junon) show that subject does exceedingly well at accomplishing tasks which require the cooperation of a citizen. Subject has learned to use his physical appearance as well as considerable acting skills to charm others into acting for him and with him, even in acts that the citizen would most likely have previously been adverse to.

Further testing will be done on this as so far Subject has completed seven of the 10 listed exercises prescribed for this activity.

Pay dirt. If subject 18 was Loz then 19 was Yazoo. So he was already proven to be a manipulative lying bastard. Would Tseng buy this reasoning though? Most likely not, they had already seen that first hand when he had convinced the orphans to come with him to the forgotten city. She would have to wait for something a little more concrete.

Elena stood and stretched the kinks out of her muscles. A glimmer of movement from beyond her window caught her eye. Reno had been smoking a cigarette and was now looking towards the trees, alert. From her vantage point she was able to catch a glance of silver hair before Reno took off after it. This could be her chance, especially if one of the clones hurt Reno. Elena went to follow her comrade.

As she went running down the hallway towards the outside door she missed seeing Rude who was just walking to his own door. Rude paused as he saw Elena go running in such a hurry she left her door open. Rookie…

Rude went to close her apartment door for her but stopped when he saw the data disks scattered over her table, her laptop still on. Rude closed the door and returned to his own room. He really didn't want to know.

Tracking a Turk who was tracking a clone wasn't easy. She lost time at the point where it seemed the two were now walking together. When she saw the footprints headed towards the guard house she was able to make up for lost time. The guard house was the Turk retreat. Sometimes a person just needed a little space to breath aside from being under the same roof as your boss and the problems of Shinra. It wasn't much but it suited their needs.

Elena pressed her ear to the door and then quickly pulled away as her cheeks colored. The moans and heavy breathing had NOT been what she was expecting. In the space of time it took to take a breath she went from embarrassed to furious. She had come all the way out here to make sure Reno was safe from the enemy and he had taken him to bed. In the Turk refuge no less and from the sounds of it was enjoying himself immensely. Disgusted, she made her way back to Healin.

* * *

Reno waltzed into his apartment whistling. He tossed his jacket over the back of a chair, kicked off his shoes and grabbed a beer from the fridge. Yes, Reno the Turk was one happy man. Rude watched all this with his usual stoic silence. His partner flopped into a lazy chair, a satisfied smirk on his face.

Rude had a bad feeling. "Reno, please tell me you didn't."

With an innocent expression usually found in three year olds and puppies Reno looked up. "What?"

Rude groaned. "Loz is gonna kick your ass."

Reno shrugged. "I don't think so. And if he wants he can go ahead and have a crack at it. I wouldn't mind having a go at him myself."

For some reason he had a bad feeling. Rude couldn't really place what it was about or why it bothered him but nonetheless it was there. He knew that Reno would be fine, it might get messy but he didn't think that Yazoo would just let Loz beat Reno to death.

And Elena had been acting so strange earlier…

Rude went to get his own beer from the kitchen. Whatever happened, happened. Turks rolled with the punches.

Days went by and nothing out of the ordinary happened. A few small missions and errands but nothing big. It was making Elena furious. She hadn't been able to help but notice the small things between Yazoo and Reno. They weren't affectionate in public at all, but the small glint in the eyes and the hours when no one could find the two grated on her nerves.

Then Rufus had brought them to his office and it had all gone downhill from there. An old mako reactor that they had yet to disable may have fallen into such disrepair that wildlife was being exposed to the raw mako. Animals were becoming monsters, even plants were being effected. They were being sent, along with a team of technicians and a clean up crew, to kill the effected wildlife and disable the reactor.

Reports from the nearby town said that around twenty people had already been killed by the monsters and the dragons attracted to the substance. In the old day this would have been something SOLDIER would have dealt with and Elena was not looking forward to it. She was even less happy to find that she was being sent with the two clones as well as Reno and Rude. Tseng would be guarding Rufus and keeping in constant contact.

Between the crazed and mako pumped animals, dragons and presumably very angry townspeople she wasn't sure this mission would be all that successful. It would be the perfect opportunity for the clones to try something. They would be far from HQ and already in a high risk situation. Even if they just decided to bail on the Turks it could be deadly.

Neither Reno or Rude seemed concerned, the clones looked indifferent as always. After going through more of the files Elena wondered how they could both appear so stable. Many of the experiments they had been put through had been what she would have called torture mixed in with training sessions and more horrible treatments. If it had been any other children in the files Elena may have been moved to pity or compassion, but there had been video's and photos of the clones where their eyes were so cold they had made her shiver just staring at the screen. They may have been through horrible things, but they had been monsters before that. And here she was, stuck with them watching her back.

* * *

He was like a drug. Reno had found this out when he discovered that he made opportunities and reasons to find Yazoo on a very frequent basis. He didn't seem to mind so Reno saw no reason to stop. Loz hadn't come hunting for blood and Yazoo had smiled when Reno had asked about it. Apparently the brothers had smoothed things out between them.

This was put to the test when Yazoo had talked Reno into helping him with the metal plates for the Robo Soldier. They had gotten some of the work done when Reno had pulled Yazoo into the shed for what he called a 'break'.

Loz had accidentally stumbled in on them and with a pretty graceful gesture for such a large guy had promptly turned around and shut the shed door behind him with a small wave that seemed to say 'carry on, don't mind me'.

It was just as well when because Reno was thoroughly addicted to Yazoo. The heat he put behind every kiss, the way he could tease Reno to distraction with just a quick suggestive glance, the way he made up for it all with a warm tongue and willing hands when they were finally alone. It was beyond a high and some of the best damn sex the redhead had ever had. In return he was learning all of the things that would either make the clone gasp in pleasure or growl in annoyance.

The long, deep scars across his skin were sensitive and the mood had to be right before he would allow Reno to touch anywhere near them. The long silver hair was like an erogenous zone in itself and the Turk took full advantage. Although Yazoo hardly ever spoke about where the scars had come from Reno learned enough about his past to get a general idea. Yazoo had seemed more at ease when Reno had told him bits of his not so carefree life.

In result when they were told about the mission they would be going on neither was very worried. They had developed a slow and easy trust that seemed to be spreading to Loz and Rude as well. The two had often exchanged resigned looks over the actions of their more mischievous counter parts. This had become apparent when Yazoo had finally gotten the Velvet Nightmares rebuilt. Reno had gotten his hands on one of the gunblades and disappeared. Yazoo had been furious and gone after the redhead with a tracking ability that would have given a bloodhound a run for its money. Rude and Loz had joined forces to both locate the two and then prevent any serious blood shed.

In the focus Reno and Yazoo had for each other and the camaraderie between Loz and Rude no one had noticed Elena's strange behavior. Everyone took her absence as a lingering resentment toward the clones in regards to the torture she had been put through.

Yazoo had tried to say something to her about it and apparently been blown off. He thought that maybe the upcoming mission would give him an opportunity to show her he and his brother were trustworthy. He knew that the Turks were a tight group and didn't want Reno to suffer grief due to Elena's feelings towards him.

After the briefing for the mission in Rufus's office Tseng had pulled the brothers aside. Apparently there had been word of Strife possibly showing up at the site to kill monsters as a mercenary. They didn't have anything concrete but they would need to be on the lookout. Loz had simply grinned. If Cloud showed up and got in their way, well, accidents happened. Tseng let it go and returned to Rufus.


	9. Chapter 10

"Fuck yeah, like that."

Reno was firmly convinced that Yazoo had the most talented mouth he had ever had the pleasure of experiencing. He was perfect. The way he moved his tongue like that and held him in his hands just like this and growled in his throat to make it feel-

Damn.

Reno exhaled as he came down from his white orgasmic haze to see Yazoo smirking at him, a few errant strands of silver falling over his eyes and lips glossy and swollen. The redhead leaned forward to capture him in a kiss, tasting himself in that hotter than hell mouth. Yazoo kissed him back at first then pulled away laughing.

"We have to leave early" he reminded softly. Reno sighed and looked out over the rooftop that they had unofficially made their private sanctuary.

"Yeah, guess we better head back." Reno shifted his weight back to his feet from where he had been leaning heavily against a wall. Yazoo had thoughtfully put him back together after his 'attentions' so they were both ready to go. The moon was bright enough for them to not need extra light. The Turk took a moment to watch is lover as he looked out across the landscape. Sweet Shiva, beautiful didn't begin to describe it.

He knew better than to ask if Yazoo wanted anything in return. There were times when he was extremely insecure about being touched and Reno had learned to just let it be rather than push. That would just lead to Yazoo retreating completely.

Yazoo had moved to the hatch leading back into the building and pulled it open. Reno followed him down the steps and closed the hatch behind them. The clone waited to bid him goodnight. They had never spent the entire night in the others bed. Partly due to respect for their roommates and the mutual consensus that if they were to spend an entire night together there would be no sleep at all.

Reno caught thin shoulders and slid his hands downwards, a leer on his face. Yazoo just smiled and turned away with a soft "see you tomorrow".

The Turk let him go. That coy look and glance was enough to fuel his dreams tonight. With a sigh and satisfied smirk he headed for the lounge, hoping to find food before he trailed into his apartment.

* * *

"This is so not what was in the job description" grumbled Reno as the first ray of dawn hit the helicopter.

"You have a job description?" Yazoo asked, amused. Reno was unhappy at being awoken early to do what he called grunt work.

Snapping his mouth shut from a yawn Reno shrugged, "Sure, not an official one of course, but its all in there between the lines. Kidnapping, assassinations, busting knee caps, sleeping with the enemy…"

Yazoo rolled his eyes and Loz made an exasperated sound. Rude and Elena were flying the helicopter and probably couldn't hear their conversation over the noise of the machine. They were due to land at the mako reactor soon. It was near Mt Corel but they would be avoiding the town altogether due to the most likely hostile populace. Rufus had sent Public Relations, a 'team' of one very stressed woman, to deal with that side of the operation. Reno sighed. In the old days the newspapers would be printing whatever Shinra wanted them to print and people wouldn't be making a fuss like this. At least not openly.

Loz was watching the scenery below avidly. He had never traveled like this before and was enchanted by how the landscape looked from above. Reno told him he should see it from one of the old Shinra Highwinds. Yazoo drifted off into his own thoughts while they talked. He was glad that Reno and Loz got along. It made life a little easier and a lot more comfortable. He still got an uneasy feeling around Elena and he couldn't shake it no matter what. The way she looked at them sometimes when she thought they wouldn't see was unnerving.

The dreams about Kadaj had become more and more vague. When he woke he knew who he had dreamed of but couldn't quite recall all the details. Jenova had become silent and Yazoo hoped that wherever she was a vulture had picked her off.

He was jolted from his thoughts when he heard Rude announce their arrival. Something in his tone made Yazoo look down to the ground below. The landscape was rocky and uneven. The reactor was tucked into a small crevice with paths leading to and from it. Off to the side Yazoo noticed the bodies of several monsters and a very familiar motorcycle.

Cloud had come.

He cursed under his breath, the whirring blades concealing the sound. He still didn't want a confrontation with Cloud. Even though he and Loz were armed now and in full health it just seemed wrong. True Cloud had been the one to kill Kadaj, but had it really been his fault?

They knew now that Sephiroth cared nothing for them or the planet, or even about Jenova to an extent. He wanted to find his promised land and nothing else mattered. Cloud had been protecting this world, them too in a way. They would have died as well had Sephiroth succeeded. Kadaj had walked into his own fate, blindly perhaps, but still willingly. Could they truly blame Cloud?

Loz seemed to think so. Yazoo could hear his growl of anger. Where Yazoo turned his anger inward, Loz lashed out at the available target. Reno was aware of the situation as well and had a hand on his EMR.

The helicopter touched down and the redhead slid the door open and jumped lightly to the ground. Rude and Elena were doing small checks on the system. Yazoo focused on unloading the gear they would need and trying to distract Loz with helping him. They were a little ways away from the mako reactor but they would be approaching with caution since they were not sure where the spill was.

They had brought with them a compound that would break the mako down into something less harmful and easier for the team of technicians who were arriving tomorrow to clean up and destroy what was left.

As the engine powered down Yazoo could hear the sounds of fighting not far off, dim but unmistakable. There was a roar of some beast and the tearing sound of a blade hitting flesh, a final cry from the unfortunate beast and then silence. Loz was tense beside him and Yazoo realized that the Turks hadn't heard what they had. Silently he went to Reno's side and touched his arms softly. Reno had grown used to Yazoo appearing next to him without warning and had ceased to start at the contact. The clone gestured in the direction which the sounds had come from. The Turk nodded and exchanged glances with Rude and Elena.

Soon everyone could hear the sound of heavy boots coming through the undergrowth and over the rocky terrain. Cloud stopped a ways away from them. He had obviously seen them fly in and was regarding them with a look of distaste.

"What are you doing here?"

Yazoo sighed. The question was addressed to them all but he found this tiresome already. Wasn't it obvious what they were doing here? Why not get to the point? Reno obviously felt the same way.

"Hit you head in the fight Strife? We're on clean up duty man. You gonna cause a problem?" Elena and Rude moved their hands to their weapons to show just what the case was if he decided to be.

Cloud sheathed his massive sword. "I don't have a problem with Shinra cleaning up their own mess for once. But what did you bring them for?"

Loz growled low in his throat and flexed the arm that supported Dual Hound. Yazoo made no move to stop him. If Cloud provoked Loz into a fight this time he would not stand in the way. Reno made an exasperated noise.

"Who else can stand to get close to raw mako Strife? Unless, you're volunteering? Why don't ya go play with your pet dragons and leave this to us? We'll be along shortly to take what you couldn't handle." Reno smiled up at Cloud in a way that made the blonde bristle.

"Stay out of my way, all of you." Cloud turned on his heel and stalked off.

Yazoo handed Loz another crate from the helicopter. Loz watched Cloud for another moment then returned his attention to Yazoo. Reno was sorting 'work stuff' from 'their stuff', meaning dangerous chemicals and weaponry from rations and bedrolls. Rude and Elena left to patrol the area.

Reno was complaining under his breath. "Damn grunt work I tell ya, we deserve a raise for this…"

Elena had to find Strife. It was obvious that he didn't trust the clones intentions any more than she did. If there was a way to prove that on this mission than maybe Tseng and Rufus would listen. She waited until Rude would be far off in another direction then headed off to where she had seen Cloud head.

She hadn't been following his trail long when his voice caught her by surprise. "Stay right there." Cloud came away from the rock he had been hiding behind when she passed him.

"Its just me Cloud." Elena made a point to keep her hands away from her weapons. "I just want to talk."

Cloud paused for a second then nodded. He moved to sit down on a nearby rock. Elena noticed the fine sheen of sweat on his skin and that he hadn't drawn his sword, he must be tired.

"You want to talk about them" he said simply. Elena nodded, coming to lean against a nearby rock. "I don't trust them, I want them off my team but I need a reason to convince Tseng and Rufus."

"Because of what they did to you and Tseng?" Clouds voice was blank of any emotion so Elena didn't know if he thought her spiteful or not. She didn't really care as long as she could get him on her side.

"Because I don't want another Reunion or another Meteor. Look, I was able to get information on the time the clones spent in Shinra labs. They were raised to be fighters, killers. We should have dealt with them when they were injured." By appealing to AVALANCHES care for the planet and the fact that Cloud had already done so much to stop Sephiroth again and again she hope he would see it her way.

Cloud didn't respond at first. He was staring at the mako reactor and she could almost hear the wheels turning in his head.

"I wont take action against them unwarranted. They are with you and the other Turks all the time right? If they make a move, let me know and we will deal with it then. I'll keep an eye out." Cloud rose to leave.

"I hope there will be time. Some of the Turks may not be seeing things very clearly." The female Turk said softly, just loud enough for him to hear.

Cloud gave her a questioning look. Elena sighed. "Reno and Yazoo, well, lets just say they have more than a purely professional relationship. I hope he is sensible enough to realize what he is in to."

Elena knew he was. Reno was far from an idiot, despite what he portrayed. But she wanted to play her cards up as much as possible. Cloud just nodded and walked away, but not before she saw the flicker of doubt in his eyes.

* * *

Rude knew that Elena was taking way too long to patrol her section of the area. He knew this because he had finished his and was doubling over onto hers. Elena sometimes had a habit of biting of more than she could chew. Rookies.

But when he saw her making her way back from a path far off the perimeter and heard the sound of Clouds motorcycle start a few moment later he had a sinking feeling.

* * *

AN- Thanks to everyone who has been reviewing! Much appreciated. If anyone has any idea as to what I can do with the next chapter I would love to hear them. I feel kinda stuck, I know what I want to happen and where it should go but I cant quite get it there... sigh  



	10. Chapter 11

Un betta'd and written at one in the morning. Forgive the errors I know are there.

This place gave him the creeps. And that was not an altogether common thing to feel for Yazoo. The corpses of mutated creatures, just bones now, were scattered everywhere. Te building stunk of musty rotten flesh and mako. Yazoo was glad they had been able to find the spill and neutralize it quickly, he didn't want to stay here long. Maybe it was the fact that he was in a hurry that he didn't see it coming.

Normally nothing could sneak up on him, and maybe it didn't maybe he had passed right over it. Either way, it made its presence known when Loz cried out in pain and warning.

* * *

"Something's up with Elena."

Reno looked up at his partner. When Rude started a conversation it was serious.

"What do you mean? She on the rag or something?" Rude shook his head stoically.

"She was talking with Strife when she said she was patrolling. And there's more, she followed you and Yazoo one night when you went out to the guard house, and she didn't destroy the disks we found at the old HQ. I think she still has something against Loz and Yazoo." Rude really looked upset. Well, as much as he could manage such a thing. It was kind of a twitch of the eyebrows and downturn of his lips that was just short of a frown.

Reno thought about it for a minute. Elena had been a lot more distant than usual. He had attributed it to her being stuck on the torture thing but had thought she would get over it. What if she didn't? Elena had matured into her role of a Turk over the past years and she was a very dangerous woman. And she was supposed to be watching the clones backs right now.

The redhead looked at his partner and stood, prepared to say that they would talk with Elena tonight, find out what was going on, when Loz's scream pierced the silence.

* * *

Yazoo drew his Velvet Nightmare and spun to face the threat that had dared harm his brother. What he saw almost made him drop the weapon. Unfolding and towering high above him was the Zolom, only this had been bathed in the mako and grown to reach impossible heights. Its eyes glowed green and its serpentine body bristled with scales sharp as knives, its fangs were hollow and filled with something that Yazoo assumed to be poison. Loz was crouched near the beast, bent over in pain. Yazoo couldn't see where he was wounded but he didn't need to.

Yazoo fired again and again. He ran up the ruined walls to get a better shot of the thing, hopefully its eyes. The Zolom twisted towards him and lunged for a bite. Yazoo jumped as the monster took out the wall he had been standing on. He heard more gunshots fired, one of the Turks.

But something was off. The bullets had gone wide. Yazoo heard them hit trees completely off from the beast. None of the Turks could have that bad of aim could they. A flash of movement caught his eye and he saw Loz try to hit the creature with the Dual Hound. The first hit landed but the creature whipped its huge tail forward. Yazoo caught his breath, racing to Loz's side. His brother tried to dodge but didn't completely make it, the tail whipping him in the side and sending him stumbling.

Yazoo caught his brothers arm and lead him under a ruined and dry mako tunnel. "Stay here, you're hurt and you will only be in the way." Loz looked like he would protest but then winced and nodded. Yazoo looked back towards the creature. It was too big to fit in this space, Loz would be safe here.

He was just about to formulate a plan when he saw Elena run forward guns blazing. This time she didn't miss. Her bullets pierced one of the monsters eyes causing the thing to shriek and rear its head in anger. The Zolom was planning on slamming its massive neck down on the small Turk. Elena seemed to not see the danger as she didn't move, merely reloaded and kept firing. By the time she saw the beasts plan it was too late.

Yazoo ran and sprang, he knocked Elena out of harms way and stood over her facing the creature who was now at his level and glaring angrily up at him. Yazoo fired at it point blank and the monster snapped at him. Yazoo noticed Elena wasn't moving.

"Go! I cant hold him forever!" he yelled at the blonde. The Zolom turned its head toward the weaker prey and Yazoo did the only thing he could think of. The clone lunged at the monster and let it sink its fangs into his arm. Yazoo bit back a cry of pain and tried to keep the monsters attention.

Elena was watching him with the oddest expression. "Damn it Elena, GO!"

More shots were fired and there was a flare of electricity. The other Turks had arrived. Yazoo could feel himself start to shake with the venom in his veins. He just hoped it his system could fight it off long enough. Then the beast was knocked aside by a flash of silver. Yazoo fell to the ground as the monster released him.

Cloud was hacking at the creature and Reno was standing on top of it firing shots into the back of its head. Rude was doing likewise into the already damaged eye. Elena joined the fight and the mutated Zolom didn't have a chance. Cloud struck the last killing blow and severed the beast head.

Reno was at his side trying to tell him something. Yazoo's muscles were shaking and he couldn't quite seem to gather the strength to uncurl from the ball he found himself in. Cloud was walking up to him. Yazoo could hear the heavy fall of his boots. Gentle hands lifted him and spells were cast. He could only guess they were cures or Remedies since the ache in his muscles eased and he could move again. Cloud was holding him, much as he had held Kadaj. Yazoo looked up at him, realizing it was Cloud who had just healed him.

More heavy footfalls sounded and Loz was wrenching him away from the blonde and snarling at him. "Get away from him! Did he hurt you Yazz?"

Yazoo stilled his brother with a hand on his arm. "No Loz. He healed me."

Loz blinked at Cloud, then cursed under his breath and turned away, his emotions besting him. Yazoo watched the blonde. Cloud was looking at him with a blank expression, but he could see it behind his eyes, pain, regret, sorrow.

Yazoo nodded to Cloud in thanks. The mercenary inclined his own head in acknowledgment and a mutual understanding and sheathed his sword. As he stalked away he gave Elena a significant look which she pretended to ignore. Something stuck in Yazoo's mind about it but he couldn't quite figure it out. Deciding to leave it for later he turned to Reno and leaned against him, still a little weak.

Reno put an arm around him and fired off questions "What the hell happened here? That thing caught you by surprise. Elena?"

"What? So its automatically my fault? What about them?" Elena exploded. Reno cut off her questions with a brief gesture.

"Enough. We'll talk about this back at Healin. We've done the basics of what we needed to. We'll leave the rest to Strife and the clean up crew. Pack up guys, we're leaving now." Yazoo had to hand it to Reno, he was completely different on the job.

"What? You cant just call off a mission! We're supposed to stay until-"

"No." The redhead cut off Elena's rampage. "I'm Ace Turk Elena and if I call off a mission, its off. You have a problem, you can take it up with Tseng when I report your failure to follow orders."

Elena stared at Reno in mute anger for a moment before huffing and stalking back to the helicopter. Rude followed her and Reno gently handed Yazoo over to his brother.

"Rest up. I'll get you when its time to head out." With that the Turk went help with reloading the supplies.

Loz and Yazoo sat near a wall in the shade. Rude had cast a Cure3 on Loz and it had taken care of most of his damage.

"There was something off about that whole thing" remarked the older brother. Yazoo made a sound of agreement and let his head fall on Loz's shoulder. He was exhausted and before he knew it he was asleep.

* * *

He had been coldly furious for awhile now but said nothing. It was the uncharacteristic stiffness in his shoulders and the narrowing of his eyes that gave it away. Yazoo had seen it. What he hadn't seen was the depth of it. When they were finally alone in the Turks apartment he had thought they would talk what had happened over and then be done with it. He had been wrong.

Reno maneuvered him into the bedroom, still cold and angry and eerily silent. Yazoo sighed and rubbed a hand over his eyes he had awoken on the helicopter but didn't feel rested and the tension was giving him a headache. Suddenly he heard a sharp click and felt cold metal around his wrist. Startled he looked up at Reno who had a very devious and slightly mad glint in his eyes.

"I have something to say and you are not going to interrupt me. Understand?" Yazoo nodded, half in shock at the deadly serious tone in the red heads voice and the handcuffs around his wrist.

"Good." With that the clone was pushed onto the bed face down, his other hand that had been free was yanked over his head and cuffed with the other around the metal slats of the headboard, Reno's weight on his back held him down when he struggled.

"Stop. Just stop." Reno whispered softly to him. Yazoo calmed himself down. Whatever the hell was going on he trusted Reno not to hurt him. He was almost proven right when he felt rough kiss/bites pressed to the flesh of his neck and shoulder. There was a feeling of the brush of cold steel and the shirt he was wearing was cut and ripped away. Reno's hands went beneath him to unbutton his pants and stripped them along with his boots.

Yazoo grew uneasy. Helpless and naked was not a position he was comfortable with, even with his lover.

Reno ran his hands over the pale skin and tense muscles. He knew Yazoo felt vulnerable but at the moment he couldn't care less. The damnable little fuck should have thought of that before he put his life in danger needlessly without even thinking of anyone else.

"Do you know why I'm angry with you?"

Yazoo considered the question. He thought he did but he wasn't sure. Was Reno angry with him for trying to help Elena or for not being able to take the monster down? He shook his head, he was reluctant to speak just now. Reno's hands were gentle but he still had the feeling that there was something coming.

"I'm angry with you for nearly throwing your life away. You could have been killed and you didn't even think twice. You didn't stop for a second to think about what it would do to me did you? Or to Loz? Hell, even Rude. You didn't think at all!" Reno delivered a hard slap across his ass to punctuate his sentence. It stung rather than hurt but it got a surprised cry from Yazoo.

"But I-"

"No!" Another slap. "Don't interrupt me or I swear I'll gag you."

Yazoo winced as another slap landed and another. They brought a stinging pain that was somehow becoming an almost unbearable turn on. He knew Reno wouldn't really hurt him and in a way it was such a sense of freedom to have someone else be in control.

"Don't you ever do that again. slap You are worth more than that slap and I swear if you put yourself in needless danger one more time slap I will personally beat the living shit out of you. slap Got it? slap

Yazoo was trembling and writhing in Reno's grip. At first he couldn't really find the words to respond. Reno gave him another slap. "You can answer now. Your final words before I fuck you raw."

Voice shaky with submission and disbelief Yazoo whispered, "Yes, I understand. I'm sorry…" Lubed fingers entered him and he bit back a cry of pleasure. The pain and feeling of Reno brushing against that spot so lightly was intoxicating. And all he could do was lay there and take it.

The Turk kissed the reddened skin. Yazoo looked so good, bound and helpless, he was aching for him already and yet somehow, having him here, at his mercy, eased the fear that had crept into his heart when that monster had plunged his fangs into him.

Reno prepped him only as much as he needed then proceeded to make good on his word. The feeling of his hips slamming against stimulated and sensitive skin was oddly exhilarating somehow. Yazoo arched back against him as he came and Reno leaned forward to bite the tendons in his neck. When both were spent Reno lazily reached up to unlock the cuffs. He pulled Yazoo to him close, the clone was content to just rest in the Turks arms. Despite Reno's odd way of telling him that his actions had scared him he felt… safe somehow. Yazoo didn't want to try and puzzle it out at the moment.

* * *

AN- Thanks everyone so much for the great reviews. You guys make me feel guilty when I take forever to update so I guess thats a good thing. I would also like to shamelessly pimp my livejournal. www.phoenix647. Its where I keep most of my one shots and so forth although be warned. Alot of them are pretty intense. And again. Thank you to everyone who reviews. You guys ROCK! 


	11. Chapter 12

"Its completely unacceptable conduct and it will NOT be TOLERATED! DO WE UNDERSTAND EACHOTHER?"

Even Reno had to wince at the tone and volume of Tseng's voice. Everything had come out in the open, the open meaning a Turks Only meeting about the previous mission. Rude had brought forward what he had seen Elena doing, sneaking around after Reno and Yazoo that night, keeping the disks and going off to meet with Cloud. Reno had given his report on the mission, stating how Elena had deliberately failed to alert teammates about the Zolom and how when she had finally taken action, purposely misfired and then later attempted to get one of the clones killed when he attempted to help her by taking no action at all. Elena hadn't denied any of it, just sat there with a scowl.

Reno had to admit that he hated this. It was never a good thing when a Turk had to be dressed down, it had happened to him a few times and he knew it didn't feel good. But if there was ever a situation where it was necessary this was it.

Elena nodded at Tseng's question. Tseng was furious. That alone was something that rarely happened and it was scary as hell. "Your personal feelings towards Yazoo and Loz should not interfere with your job as a Turk. By failing to alert them of the coming danger you not only placed them in danger but also your comrades. If the clones had been injured or killed so as to be unable to fight, the monster would have turned on you three, two of which could have been caught completely unaware as well! You disobeyed a direct order from the president by failing to destroy the data disks which can be potentially harmful to the company. You conspired with someone who used to be our enemy to help with the death of Shinra personnel, like it or not they both belong to Shinra and-"

"They are monsters! Take a look at the data! Yazoo himself murdered someone in cold blood when he was nine years old! A SOLDIER no less! Why wont you just-" Elena had guts to interrupt the boss like that. Tseng seemed to take it in stride though, even letting an ironic smile appear as he cut off her rambling.

"I have seen the data. Rude transferred it to me when he found it to verify the contents. If you would have looked at the incident you described more closely you would have noted that the scientists conducting that particular experiment told Yazoo that they would slay Kadaj if he did not comply. They held him at gunpoint while Yazoo fought. You saw what you wanted to see Elena." Tseng paused here, watching for her reaction. Elena refused to look at her superior. Reno and Rude shifted slightly, uncomfortably.

"You forget how well I know my Turks Elena. This isn't about the torture, that's a part of it but not for the reasons you tell yourself."

Tseng knelt in front of the chair the blond sat in to stare her in the eyes.

"There is nothing that they haven't done that you haven't done. Every one of us has killed in cold blood, killed hundreds with the sector 7 plate. We kidnap and torture and maim. You looked at them, knowing the basics of their past, and when you saw yourself in them you couldn't take it. It got worse, when you found out that they were _made_ that way, _taught and trained and threatened _into becoming the monsters they are now. But you, no one did that to you did they? You were this way on your own. Its hard to face that Elena, every one of us has had to. But it will not interfere with your job."

The last was said with an air of finality and a slight "or else" on the end. Elena seemed deeply shaken and just nodded again. Tseng rose.

"Dismissed"

Reno and Rude wasted no time getting the heck out of there. Even if it was only to hurry back to guard duty with Rufus, anything was better than that. Before entering the Presidents office (which had been next door to the room they were just in) the two exchanged glances and shook their heads. That had been too damn intense.

* * *

Yazoo was firmly convinced that he absolutely hated mornings. They had never been a problem before, but now they were catching up with a vengeance. He could hear the sounds of the television from the living room where Loz was already awake. He tried putting a pillow over his head and drawing the covers around to block out all light, it didn't work. Groaning at the utter indecency of someone being up as early as half past noon and at the residual pain in his arm where the Zolom had bit him got out of bed and stalked into the kitchen searching for a stimulant of some kind.

Loz was flipping through channels but paused when he saw his younger brother enter looking like a zombie that had seen better days. Yazoo was opening random cabinets and drawers looking for gods know what, he cursed when he turned before looking and smacked his head into an open cabinet door. Loz decided to take pity in him and went into the kitchen and poured Yazoo a cup of coffee.

Yazoo stared at the cup like it was an alien life form for a moment before Loz pushed it into his hands. "You put it to your lips and drink. Remember? Its called coffee."

Yazoo looked up at him through his bangs with a fuck-off-and-die look before following his advice. He slowly started coming around and took a seat on the counter. After a few moments of silence Loz nudged him softly. "Better?"

His younger brother nodded then shook his head. Loz laughed, which earned him a fuck-of-and-die-twice look. "The mission finally catching up with you?"

Yazoo just scowled at him. Undeterred, Loz continued with his relatively happy morning. He had always responded well to healing materia and suffered no ill effect, Yazoo on the other hand did not. "Look, I'll run a hot bath for you, make some breakfast, borrow some movie from Rude and we'll just take it easy okay?"

This response was much better than his glares. Yazoo just leaned against him, resting his head on his shoulder and mumbling something that sounded like "Thanks".

Loz just smiled and helped his brother down from the counter. It had been a long time since they had gotten to just be with each other. Loz had missed this.

* * *

Cloud was confused. While this wasn't incredibly uncommon for him this time it had nothing, or maybe everything to do with the end of the world. That clone, the longhaired one, had almost gotten himself killed, for a Turk no less. Cloud had healed him out of guilt for killing Kadaj. It hadn't been until after the battle with Sephiroth that he had realized why Kadaj had done what he had. When he had had the boy trapped, clinging to the side of the building as his sword fell away he had seen something that he hadn't understood at the time.

Kadaj had realized that Jenova would have never chosen him. She had lied and led him on. When Kadaj had looked up and seen the condemnation in Clouds eyes, what choice had he been left with? None. It was why Cloud had caught and held him through the end. It really hadn't been the boys fault.

Had these other two really realized the truth behind Jenova's lies? Had they given up on the twisted Reunion? It seemed so. Even Elena who doubted them had been proved wrong. They had saved her life.

Cloud watched the petals floating on the surface of the water that had yet to sink into the ground or evaporate. He didn't think it ever would. She would forgive them, he knew that. But what had she said? "_Isn't it time you do the forgiving?" _

Deep down he blamed himself. Not only for Aeris's death, that was just the icing on the cake. There was so much that the others didn't know… about Sephiroth…Zack…everything. And there were only two people who could give him the forgiveness he needed, the permission he needed, to be able to forgive himself.

* * *

They were starting on what would be their third movie and 2nd bowl of popcorn when they heard the knock at their door. Yazoo, who was lying across the couch with his head pillowed on Loz's lap, gave the door an odd glance. Reno never knocked, he just walked in. Rude called before he walked in and Tseng had them come to him. Somehow it didn't seem likely that it would be Elena. With a noise of disapproval from Yazoo, Loz stood and went to the door, opening it slowly.

He blinked at the person on the other side before he regained his wits.

"What are you doing here?" It wasn't quite hostile but it was far from friendly. Cloud didn't look like he expected anything more.

"Tseng let me in. I just have something to say."

"Let him in Loz" Yazoo had come to the door, the blanket he had been curled under on the couch draped around him, he looked childish and tired but Loz knew better than to argue with him. He opened the door fully and stepped aside. Cloud entered, giving a nod to Yazoo.

Loz shut the door and there was an awkward silence for a moment with everyone staring at each other, Yazoo gave an explosive sigh. "I don't know about you guys, but I'm not up for staring contests or heated arguments. You said you have something to say? Come and sit and talk, no fighting or I'm kicking you both out."

With that Yazoo calmly walked into the living room, blanket swirling behind him, reminiscent of Vincent's cape, and curled back up on the couch. Cloud gave Loz a questioning look at the actions of the normally quieter brother.

"He's still recovering from yesterday. Yazoo doesn't react very well to healing materia' Loz explained. Cloud nodded again.

"I'm right here you know" informed Yazoo irritably. Loz and Cloud gave each other mutual looks of sympathy and joined Yazoo, Cloud taking the only separate lounge chair.

Two pairs of green eyes settled on him and the full burden of what he wanted to say settled on him. "I-"

He stopped, unsure of what his words word be. Yazoo interceded gently, his mood going from irritable to compassionate in a blink. It reminded Cloud so strongly of Kadaj that he almost missed what Yazoo said.

"You have obviously come here about something to either do with Kadaj or Sephiroth. You do not need to be delicate with us. Speak freely."

Cloud nodded again, a look of determination flowing over his features before going blank. "I didn't want to kill Kadaj. I just…. Sephiroth and Zack were more than friends, I in turn inherited some of that… feeling… from Zack. I didn't want to see him brought back just to be used by Jenova again, like you were being used. You see, I…we… knew Sephiroth before he found out about Jenova, before he went insane. He was… beautiful… in the purest sense because of who he was, not what he was meant to be. I just didn't want to see him… reduced… to that again."

The blonde paused. "I wanted it to be different for Kadaj, like I hope its different for you two now. I'm sorry."

Cloud looked up to see unshed tears glistening in Loz's eyes. Yazoo laid a comforting hand on his arm, but his eyes were fixed on Cloud.

"You shouldn't blame yourself for Kadaj's death Cloud. He made his own choices and in the back of his mind, I think he knew what the only outcome would be. There were times when I wondered whether he would have ever just given up himself and saved you the trouble. But I can also tell you this. The Sephiroth you loved is dead, even when he came back, the only thing left in his mind is empty motivations without a living soul behind him. It is simply his unthinking will that survives." Yazoo did his best to take the cold, unfeeling tone out of his voice and hoped that he had succeeded. There was no point in being cruel to Cloud now.

"I never really blamed you" said Loz softly "I think you were just an easy target. Jenova's not here to be angry at."

Cloud said nothing but both brothers could see a sense of peace settling behind his eyes. He stood and without a word, walked out the door.

* * *

Elena was trying really hard not to cry.

Its not like anyone would see her here in her apartment, but she would know. A lot of things Tseng had said had made her feel… something… she wasn't sure, and she certainly wasn't ready to admit he was right. But she knew she had been wrong. To the point where she could have killed not only Loz and Yazoo but Reno and Rude as well.

She had done that over what? Some disfigured and displaced sense of self hatred? For some reason she kept seeing the look in Yazoo's eyes as the blade of Velvet Nightmare dug into her flesh when they had first met. They had been dead, lifeless. She knew what it was to feel like that.

Tseng had been right.

* * *

To- MyraHellsing

I told you it would be up by the weekend! Aha! It is less than an hour away from Monday but I still made it! That still count?

To-delavega

Congrats on your graduation!

To-Andi

You have my full permission to strangle Elena as long as you have a phoenix down. Thanks for the ego boost BTW.

AN- Sorry this chapter was an emotional roller coaster. The next one will be much lighter I promise. Thank you for all the kick ass reviews, I try and reply to everyone so if I missed you I am terribly sorry. As always, ideas are more than welcome.


	12. Chapter 13

Loz dodged the punch that Rude through with a little more effort than he needed five minutes ago. Without the time materia and his Dual Hound Rude was a very good sparing partner, not as good as Yazoo but at this point Loz would take what he could get. There were more almost landed blows and kicks until Loz finally got a strike to the neck in. He pulled the hit before it could do actual damage though.

Rude backed off and gave him a nod of acknowledgement. He adjusted his sunglasses and took a seat off to the side of the pavement. "Yazoo feeling better?"

Loz nodded and took a seat as well. "Well enough I guess. He was coherent, which is more than I can say for yesterday."

Rude snorted, his version of a small laugh. He had walked in to their apartment yesterday after Cloud left to see how he was feeling. In an attempt to take a seat on the couch he hadn't realized that the pile of blankets and pillows was more than it appeared. This was made clear to him when the pile moaned and ordered him to stop moving or making any noise in a very familiar voice.

Rude had lifted up the corner of a blanket to catch a glimpse of a silver and pale skin. Loz walked in, having returned from going to get ice from the kitchen for his brother. The bag of ice was cautiously offered to the blanket and pillow pile, Loz keeping his voice as soft as possible. A delicate, pale hand had reached out and took the bag and disappeared back inside.

Loz laughed a little at the memory. Yazoo could be almost as dramatic as Kadaj at times. The door behind them banged open and Reno came striding out. He was out of uniform and had his hair loose. It made him look a lot younger than he was and Rude found himself wondering how old the redhead was anyway. Rude had told him that they had both been in the Turks for around the same amount of time and that they had both known Sephiroth, but that didn't really tell him much.

"You guys know where Yazoo is? Tried the apartment and he wasn't there." Loz frowned, he had left Yazoo back at the apartment and if he wasn't with Reno he wasn't sure where else he could be. Loz shook his head at Reno's question as an idea hit him. He had sensed Yazoo before, it would be a useful thing to be able to do all the time, maybe if he just concentrated…

Loz let the world around him kind of fall out of his attention. He kind of reached out mentally for something that felt familiar. He wasn't entirely sure how he did it but it seemed to work, he found Yazoo. But where was he? Yazoo's attention shifted to him and Loz could sense what his brother felt about his surroundings… new/familiar…. home… warm …Loz …and then something that was like the ultimate physical comfort. Loz knew that feeling, Yazoo radiated it when he was curled up in bed. Loz laughed to himself. It was interesting to see a glimpse of how Yazoo saw things around him.

Bringing himself back to the present he looked up at Reno who, along with Rude, had been watching him expectantly.

"He is in the apartment, in bed."

Reno quirked an eyebrow. " I was just there, you sure?"

Loz smiled to himself, his brother could be so…..young…at times. "Try looking in my bed."

Reno raised an eyebrow at that but didn't say anything, just turned and went back inside. Rude was looking at Loz in what he could only guess could be called contemplative, what with the shades in the way.

"How do you do that?"

Loz shrugged, it was too hard to explain and he hated feeling like he was different from others all the time. He was saved from having to come up with a real explanation by Rude's PHS beeping. The Turk stood and straightened his suit.

"Guard duty?" Loz asked even though there wasn't much else it could be. Rude nodded.

"Enjoy not having these shifts yourself, from what I hear you and Yazoo will be given guard duty as well next week" Rude informed before walking back.

Loz sighed, he hadn't envied the Turks their guard shifts, somehow standing around looking formal and watching Rufus sign papers and make phone calls didn't sound like the most exciting thing in the world to do.

Yazoo really didn't want to get up. He was feeling better, even if he was a bit groggy. He had crawled into Loz's bed when he had woken up to an empty apartment, maybe it was his brothers scent on the sheets or the fact that his window faced away from the rising sun but it was easier to fall back asleep here.

Vaguely he had felt Loz's mind brush his, there had been no sense of urgency, just the odd feeling that his brother was amused by him, so Yazoo had let it go and fallen into a half awake, half asleep state. It wasn't much later when he heard Reno calling his name.

The door to Loz's room squeaked open and he could hear the Turks sure footsteps enter. Yazoo didn't open his eyes, it was so comfortable here, he really didn't want to move, he wouldn't mind if Reno joined him however….

"You still asleep?"

Reno sat on the side of the bed heavily. Yazoo didn't move. Reno gave a small laugh. "I see how it is. Well, if you don't want to get up I guess I cant make you…"

Reno stood again and turned towards the door, a slight knowing smirk on his face. Before he could take a step pale arms reached out and wrapped themselves around him waist, pulling him back onto the bed and underneath the blankets. Yazoo curled next to him, his head pillowed on his chest. Reno put an arm around his shoulders.

"Never knew you were one for cuddling" Reno trailed his fingers in the silver hair fanned across him and the bed.

"I'm learning from the best. And besides, I wont tell if you wont." Yazoo yawned and curled closer to Reno who was laughing again.

"Fair enough"

Elena had thought that it couldn't really get much worse. She hadn't really expected Rufus to find out about what she had done on the last assignment but apparently he did know. He had been especially cold to her today and made it very clear in his oh so polite and cultured manner that she was in disfavor. She had never been so happy to be off guard duty when Rude showed up.

She headed to the stairwell hoping to catch a few moments alone outside of the apartment she had isolated herself in when she didn't have to be on duty. She had been sitting on the concrete steps lost in her own depressing thoughts. As a result she didn't hear Loz coming up the stairs until she saw him.

He stopped when he saw her and gave her a reassuring smile. He climbed the rest of the stairs and sat down, one step below her and on the other side of the well. Loz had seen the look on her face before she had known he was there. She looked miserable.

"You know, neither of us blame you."

Elena didn't move or acknowledge that he had spoken. Loz sighed and decided to push her a little more.

"Look, neither of us expected for you to just forget about what we did to you or Tseng. If the positions had been reversed we would have felt the same. And you aren't the first person to distrust us because of how we were raised." Loz quieted a little on the last part. It brought up some bad memories.

Elena was looking at him now, her face unreadable. "Why did your brother step in? Why didn't he just let me alone and get you and the others out?"

Loz smiled. "Its just something about Yazoo. He's loyal to a fault, at least until he's betrayed. When he told Rufus he would work for him he meant that he would give it his all. You can trust him on a job like you would Tseng."

Elena's expression broke slightly and she looked away. "Tseng told me that it wasn't you I was afraid of, it was me. You and your brother make me see how similar we are."

Loz's eyes stared off at something in the thin air, a kind of thoughtful look on his face. "Are you still scared?"

Elena didn't know why she had told the clone this. Maybe because she was desperate for someone to not be angry with her, or maybe it was what he had said. Either way she had to admit to herself that she felt better.

"Not really. I knew what I would have to do when I joined the Turks. I wanted that feeling of fighting for something, going to any level no matter what, no matter the price. I have come to terms with that I guess." This time when she looked at him she was smiling a little, just the smallest upturn of her lips. Loz smiled back.

Someone was knocking on the door. Reno and Yazoo had abandoned Loz's bed for Yazoo's awhile back but were now lounging in the kitchen with Yazoo preparing dinner. The clone went to answer it giving Reno a look that told him not to touch anything.

The last person he ever expected to want to see him watched him calmly as he opened the door.

"Elena?"

The blonde just stood there looking uncomfortable, Yazoo's brain began functioning again and he motioned for her to come in. She shook her head. "I wanted to ask if I could borrow you from Reno for a few minutes."

Said redhead had come up behind Yazoo and was looking at Elena at first in surprise, then dawning understanding. "Sure you can. don't worry I wont let the soup burn I promise." With that Yazoo found himself in the hallway with the female Turk and the box of data disks in her hands that he hadn't noticed before.

"Come with me? Please?" Elena walked off down the hallway and Yazoo followed. She led the way to the basement and the incinerator. Briefly Yazoo wondered where Loz was.

"I was ordered to destroy these the day you found them and I didn't. I watched a lot of it."

Yazoo looked at the floor and shifted uncomfortably. The admission didn't exactly make him happy. Their childhoods had been brutal at best and someone knowing the details made him feel vulnerable.

"I'm sorry I invaded your privacy. And for taking things out on you that had nothing to do with you." Elena was turning the heat in the incinerator up.

"You don't have to apologize." Yazoo was slightly confused. What did she want from all of this?

"No but I want to. And I thought that you might want to know for sure that they're destroyed." Elena shoved the box into the flames. Yazoo wondered for a moment if maybe he didn't want them. Kadaj was alive on those tapes. But no, those weren't the memories he wanted of his brother.

Elena turned back to him. "It wont happen again."

Yazoo nodded, understanding that she wanted to start over in a way. He had no problem with that, it took strength of character to admit something like this. Hearing a noise behind him he turned to see Loz at the door, leaning against the frame and smiling.

Elena went over to him and they left down the hall together. Yazoo watched the disks burn for a few moments before heading back to the hopefully not burnt soup.

Rufus watched Elena's little escapade on the security cameras. So all his Turks and the clones had decided to get along. That was good, the last thing he needed was squabbling children under his command. He let his eyes linger on the slim silver figure watching the flames. He already had Tseng add the clones to the guard shifts. It was time to get closer to that enigma.

Rufus had been curious about the middle child since he had met the trio. Now would be the time to satisfy his questions. Yazoo turned to go with cat like grace and the swirl of mercury hair. Yes, his questions and maybe some other…interests.


	13. Chapter 14

There was absolutely nothing like it. He still had trouble figuring it out sometimes. You would think, for someone who was on the quiet side that they wouldn't have this kind of vocal talent. But he would be damned if Yazoo didn't get him hard with just one small, breathless moan. It couldn't even really be labeled as a full on moan, more like something between a gasp and a sigh, Reno just knew that Yazoo made that sound when he bit his neck just beneath his ear. And it went straight below his belt.

Now, one the occasions, such as this one, where Reno had managed to wring downright cries and small whispers begging him for more, it took all of his will power to not come right then and there. Reno took a moment to regain some self control. Yazoo was spread beneath him, silver hair fanned across the bed and clinging to his skin where the sweat had caught it. His eyes went from dazed and unfocused with Reno's slow, rocking thrusts, to burning and almost desperate now that he had paused.

"_please, Reno…"_

Stifling a moan of his own at the words and their effect on him he gave up the gentle slow pace for something harder and faster. The sound of breath being caught in a throat and the mutual motion of hips told him he had full approval. Suddenly Yazoo went even tighter around him and made a sound that brought Reno right along with him. Damn but the boy was good.

Reno pulled a blanket over them and laid facing Yazoo who had his eyes closed and a peaceful look. "I will never get tired of this" he breathed as he reached for his cigarettes.

Yazoo gave one of his Hmphs. "Well that's good to know."

Reno smirked. "Don't get too sure of yourself or anything. I'll have you know that there are plenty of others who would love to be in your position right now."

Yazoo choked on a laugh. "Really?" Yazoo threw his arms over his head and stretched, arching his back off the bed and tossing his head back while making a long drawn out purr in his throat. All rippling feline like muscle and pure creamy white skin.

Reno licked his lips. "Fine you win."

Yazoo relaxed and grinned up at him before getting out of bed and heading toward the shower. Reno watched him go, enjoying the view. When the bathroom door closed he glanced at the alarm clock and sighed. Yazoo was taking the late shift with Rufus tonight and Reno still wasn't sure why it made him uneasy. Hell if anything happened he pitied any idiot who tried to assassinate Rufus with one of the brothers on duty. But still, he had this odd feeling..

* * *

He knew something was off the second he walked in to the room.

There wasn't a single thing out of place, Rufus sat behind his desk, bent over mounds of papers and his laptop. No one else was in the room. Still, something felt… off.

The President hadn't looked up as Rude had left and Yazoo had come. The clone walked to the panoramic windows in to the night sky. He knew it was modified glass, no one could see in from the outside, still he looked out over the area for anything unusual. When the outside landscape provided no answers he turned back to the room. The phone rang and he jumped. Thankful that he had been behind Rufus at the time he told himself he was being paranoid and took a seat near the desk.

Rufus's voice was like velvet as he tried to convince and persuade the person on the other end that the zoning restrictions would be fine and Shinra would build with the utmost care etc etc.

It didn't seem like the kind of thing that the President should be handling himself but than again there wasn't really anyone else. Yazoo knew that there were a few executives here and there that remained loyal to Shinra and all of them were working just like Rufus was, nonstop. All for the sake of a company that had nearly destroyed the world…

"Yazoo, how have you been?"

Startled at the rather late acknowledgement Yazoo blinked once before his brain caught up. "Fine, Sir. Anything I can do for you?"

Rufus gave one if his smiles that made Yazoo want to call him a liar. "If you wouldn't mind, a glass of scotch would be lovely. Do you drink?"

Yazoo rose to the mini bar and tossed his reply of not often over his shoulder. While pouring the drink he noticed Rufus watching him with an odd look in his eyes, something dark. He brought the glass back to Rufus, pretending to not have noticed.

Rufus took it, brushing his fingers against Yazoo's as he did. Yazoo turned away and to return to his chair. "The work you and your brother have accomplished since being here has been immensely helpful. And I have heard that you and Cloud have sorted things out between you three."

Yazoo nodded. The feeling of something being off had not gone away.

"Ahh so you have in fact found a place here? Since it is no longer the threat of being hunted that keeps you with Shinra?" Rufus was watching him intently, the glass of scotch nearly dangling from his fingers.

"Yes, I suppose so." Yazoo thought of Reno, of Rude and Loz sparing, even of Elena and her apology. They had found a place here.

"I am glad. Truly. I must admit I have been rather fascinated with you for sometime." Yazoo looked at Rufus with a questioning expression. What the hell had he meant by that? Rufus laughed at the look.

"Oh come now. Surely you must know you are rather… how shall I say… appealing." Rufus was not being complementary. There was a cold edge to his voice that told Yazoo where his uneasiness had been coming from.

" President, I-"

"Yes, I'm well aware of your relationship with Reno." Rufus waved any exclamations Yazoo had away. "But I'm sure you are aware that Reno belongs to Shinra, to me body and soul. What is his is mine." Rufus had risen from behind his desk to come and lean against it, very near Yazoo.

"I belong to no one." Green cat eyes blazed at the blondes insinuation that he could just call and he would come.

"On the contrary. You belong to those you love, do you not? Tell me Yazoo, what would you do to keep Reno from harm? He would do anything I told him, you realize, he owes his very life to Shinra." Rufus was the picture of aristocracy as his cold eyes studied the clone.

Yazoo's blood ran cold. "What are you saying?"

"I am saying that you belong to me, or Reno goes on a mission he may not come back from." Rufus took another sip of the scotch.

"He is one of your best… how could you?" Yazoo still wasn't sure all of this was sinking in correctly. Rufus wanted him, and if he refused Reno would pay the price. But he could tell Reno what Rufus had just threatened right? It would throw the Presidents whole game.

"It is indisputable that Reno does indeed do his job well. But in this new Shinra there will not be so much of a need for his expertise. I would lose nothing by his death. But no one leaves the Turks unless it is in a body bag. Any one who decides to 'quit' is hunted down by the remaining Turks."

Yazoo repressed a shudder, Reno, being hunted down by Tseng and Elena, by Rude…

"Therefore it would work best for all parties if you kept our little arrangement discrete."

Yazoo stood angrily. " We have no arrangement! I would rather-"

"Be responsible for the death of your lover?" Rufus was watching him with an almost smug expression.

"Reno may not be able to leave you, but I am." Yazoo hissed, so close to Rufus he could smell the alcohol. He turned to stalk away and find Loz.

"I wouldn't try that avenue either. You see the Turks are not the only assassins in my employ, it wouldn't be hard to explain how in your unforeseen return to insanity, you murdered Reno. And it would not be out of place for me to turn to AVALANCHE for assistance with finding you again and finishing what we started." Yazoo stopped in his tracks. The President had covered all the bases he could see. Slowly he turned around.

Rufus hadn't moved from his casual position against the desk. Yazoo turned to look out in to the endless night. It seemed like a kind of foreshadowing. Rufus set down the glass and came to stand near, he lifted a hand to run it through silver strands. Yazoo refrained from flinching but couldn't help the way he tensed at the touch. Rufus laughed again, he was close enough that his breath caressed Yazoo's ear as he spoke.

"This is the key to my quarters. You know where they are. I expect you inside, without the leather. I will be there shortly."

Yazoo looked down at the key pressed in to his hand. Rufus pulled away and Yazoo turned and went out the door as quickly as he could. He stopped in the hallway. He was shaking with helpless anger. What the hell could he do? Any thing he did lead to Reno being hurt. He could go along with Rufus, Reno wouldn't know, but he would. Yazoo wanted to scream but didn't want to alert anyone. What the hell could he do?

Reluctantly he headed to Rufus's quarters.

* * *

Loz and Elena had headed to Edge for what they called 'supplies' meaning anything that wasn't regularly delivered to Healin which was everything from Reno and Rude's alcohol and cigarettes to Yazoo and Elena's rather specific hair products. Whoever made the run for supplies alternated and technically it was Elena's turn but Loz had had nothing better to do and she had offered so now here they were browsing through shampoos and conditioners in an upscale salon.

"What texture of hair does Yazoo have? Dry, Oily, Mixed, Split ends? Anything? Come on Loz help me out." Elena was trying to decide what exactly the clone would need, he had specified a brand but not the specific formula, and there were more than twenty.

Loz was at a loss. "Umm, soft?"

Elena sighed. It was hopeless. "Wait, do you guys use the same shampoo?"

Loz shrugged. "Sure, I just use whatever is in the shower."

Elena snapped open a bottle and sniffed, then turned to Loz and got very, very close and sniffed again. With a look of concentration she put back the bottle she had and began moving down the aisle a little, mumbling something about citrus and tea trees.

Loz had no idea what was going on but followed her closely, trying to see how she knew what the hell she was doing. Elena snagged another bottle and sniffed again, with a satisfied smile she spun around to announce her victory and came nose to chest with Loz.

She looked up and Loz stepped back, a slight blush across his cheeks. "Sorry" he mumbled. Elena exhaled, blinked and then smiled. "Its alright. I found the right one."

Loz just shook his head and followed her to the register. He didn't get girls sometimes.

Elena tried to keep her mind on the task at hand. The saleswoman was hurriedly ringing things up and bagging them, trying her best to avoid eye contact with the Turk. Elena barely noticed. I never realized how tall he was, and how good he smells…

Snap out of it Elena! He's a co-worker! You know how it goes, though shalt not sleep with fellow Turks! But he's not a Turk…

Glancing over her shoulder she saw Loz bend to pick up the set of keys an elderly woman had dropped and hand them back to her. Besides it being cute it gave her a very nice view. No! Elena, you are not checking out Loz's ass! Taking her change from the cashier and picking up the bag she turned around to see Loz stretching his arms behind his head casually, letting the T-shirt he wore ride up just enough to give her a view of nicely cut hips. Damn it Elena snap out of it!

Loz offered to take the bag from her and she let him. For a second their hands touched and the small shock of it made her linger just a tiny bit.

* * *

The room was cold and white. You would thing he would get tired of the same damn color all the time Yazoo thought bitterly. The suite was huge and he immediately felt small and even more uncomfortable than he had been in the hallway. Remembering Rufus's promise to be there shortly he made his way to the couch. He reached for the zipper at his throat and paused. He didn't want to do this.

You have to, for Reno…

Yazoo unzipped the coat, blinking back tears.

* * *

AN- Dont kill me for giving you a cliffhanger. Anyways, for anyone interested in my LJ, the userame has a little dash like this phoenix647 

there is an account without the dash but its not mine. Sorry for any confusion. TY to everyone who reviewed that last chapter you guys are awesome!


	14. Chapter 15

Warning! Mature readers only! Non- Con, Angst and just in general squickiness!

* * *

"Very good." 

Yazoo looked up from his position on the couch. He had his coat draped over him modestly and had done his best to erase any sign of his tears. Rufus came in the door, every inch the confidant figure. He took off his own white coat and draped it over the other side of the couch, his eyes running over Yazoo's skin. Yazoo didn't move, he felt mortified, humiliated and angry and it was taking all his power not to lash out at the arrogant brat before him.

Rufus came to stand in front of him making Yazoo look up at him from his seated position. "Oh come now, surely it isn't all that bad. You might just discover things tonight that will make you want to forget the redhead."

Yazoo's cat like pupils narrowed in anger. "You… are insane." His voice shook with the barely leashed rage. He didn't know if he would be able to make it through this without just killing the fucker. But if he did it would be signing a death sentence for himself and Loz. The Turks would hunt them, hell, maybe even Reno would if he couldn't get them to believe his story.

Rufus smiled, not a charming smile but a smile that made you want to shrink inside your skin. "You need a drink. Anything in particular you prefer?"

Without waiting for an answer Rufus disappeared into the kitchen. He emerged with two glasses of something clear that Yazoo couldn't quite identify. The president handed it to him with a stern look when Yazoo hesitated. Strong smell of alcohol and something almost like strawberries, the clone gave in under the intense stare and downed half the glass. Rufus smiled and sipped his own, still smiling down at his unwilling guest.

Setting the glass aside Rufus lounged on the arm of the couch and ran a hand through silver hair. He was so close Yazoo could feel the heat from his skin. Something was very wrong. Yazoo took a deep breath, his heart was pounding and he felt light headed and there was something else…

Yazoo turned to face Rufus so abruptly they almost bumped heads, the result was the clone snarling in his face. "What was in that drink?"

Rufus laughed. "Don't worry, it was just a little something to make sure you…enjoy the evening."

By the time Rufus finished speaking Yazoo was so hard it hurt. The blonde gave him a knowing smile and began walking toward the bedroom, gesturing for Yazoo to follow.

* * *

"Well that's everything I guess. Thanks for your help"

Loz just shrugged. "It was nothing. Listen, I was thinking, Yazoo is on duty with the president tonight and the apartment always seems so empty without him, I had wanted to cook but there's no point in really making something if its just me and… well… I was wondering.." _Sweet Shiva she's going to think I'm an idiot._

Elena smiled, Loz was almost blushing. The Turk took pity on him. "Sure" _Did she just say what I think she said? _

Loz smiled sheepishly "Thanks, I was wondering if I would ever be able to make it through that sentence." _Now I've really done it…_

Elena laughed. "Don't worry, I've heard much worse. What time?" _Great, so I'm bad, but not that bad. Who cares? It worked right? She's coming. Think you clutz think! How long will it take to get everything ready? This had better be good…_

The clone seemed to do a mental calculation. "Seven okay?"

"Yep, can I bring anything?" _Bring? Oh, food. _

Loz shook his head. "No, just yourself, see you then."

Loz left Elena at her apartment and headed for his own, hoping no one would see him on the way, he could feel himself smiling to wide his cheeks were beginning to hurt but he couldn't seem to stop.

_She said yes!_

When he had closed his front door and was safely away from being seen he did a small victory dance before something close to dread came over him. He had two hours to make everything perfect.

With a look normally reserved for monsters and enemies Loz hit the kitchen.

* * *

Yazoo bit his lip to keep from screaming. Rufus had tied his wrists to the columns of his four poster bed as he knelt. The leather flog he used was soft enough that it didn't cut but harsh enough to leave stinging welts across his back, ass and thighs. Combined they made him feel as if the abused skin was on fire.

Rufus ceased his relentless strikes and came to run his fingers over Yazoo's back. The clone shivered at the pain of the touch and the slight feel of relief at the break. Whispers in his ear.

"You're beautiful when you're in pain."

Rufus came to kneel in front of Yazoo, something in his hands. "Stay very still, I wouldn't want to put these on you wrong." They were nipple clamps, small but sinister looking, Yazoo saw two needles where the clamp would grip flesh. Rufus teased the sensitive skin first then without warning set the clamp.

Yazoo gasped as the needles pierced him, a small stream of blood began flowing down his chest. Rufus proceeded with the other then hooked an almost delicate looking chain to them. He pulled on the chain slightly and Yazoo gritted his teeth against the pain.

Rufus stood in front of Yazoo, obvious hardness trapped in tailored slacks. He put a hand on the back of Yazoo's head, "get it out, with your teeth and suck."

The tears had come back to sting at Yazoo's eyes, but he would be damned before he let them fall and this bastard saw them. Clumsy and awkward he bit at the belt and buttons until they came loose, freeing Rufus who wore nothing beneath the expensive white fabric.

The hand on the back of his head urged him forward and Yazoo took Rufus in his mouth slowly, thinking he would gag just from the concept of who this was. The president allowed no such thing and shoved himself in roughly, slamming in to the back of Yazoo's throat. There was no finesse, no caressing tongue or languid enjoyment like there was with Reno, just Rufus brutally fucking his mouth, at one point making his bottom lip catch on his teeth tearing the internal skin.

The extra bit of blood that flooded his mouth just seemed to fuel Rufus more till he pulled Yazoo back sharply, wrenching hair out from its roots as he did so. Rufus pulled him to his feet and quickly undid the bonds tying him to the bed posts and pushed him on to the bed roughly. Looking at him now you would never know him for the aristocratic executive, his eyes had an animalistic gleam and the expression on his face was unrefined and primitive lust.

Shoving slender thighs apart roughly, Rufus pressed himself against Yazoo, grabbing his arms again and pinning them over his head. Without further warning or any preparation Rufus shoved himself inside Yazoo with a demented smile on his face. The clone couldn't hold back the scream of sensitive tissue being torn. He twisted, reflexively trying to get away but Rufus's weight and hands holding him down kept him in place. Yazoo tried to stave off the panic that threatened to overwhelm him. He couldn't lose it, not now, especially not now.

With his free hand Rufus raked his nails over Yazoo's ribs as he pounded him hard, blood was staining the pristine white sheets and smearing over the thighs of both men. With a final growl and thrust Rufus came hard, biting into the tendons of Yazoo's neck.

When it was over Rufus moved away from Yazoo on the bed and caught his breath. Yazoo was still achingly hard from whatever Rufus had put in the drink. At first he didn't think he could move, the pain was intense and hadn't eased much even since Rufus had stopped. When he felt the bed shift beside and Rufus whisper in his ear "Want me to finish you?" Yazoo didn't bother replying, as quickly as he could he staggered to his feet and into the living room. His clothes were still lying on the couch and he pulled them on haphazardly and fled. It wasn't until he had made it halfway down the hall from Rufus's suite that the pain became so bad he was limping. He hoped to any god that could be listening that there was no one else between him and his room. Especially not Loz or Reno.

The halls were empty but Yazoo paused outside his door. He could hear laughter inside, Loz's powerful rumble and something softer… Elena? Yazoo heaved a sigh and tried to compose himself. He straightened his leather coat, arranging it as best he could to hide the obvious erection and psyched himself up for the pain of walking as normally as he could and opened the door.

Loz and Elena were seated at the small table over glasses of wine and bright candles, the smell of food still lingered in the apartment. "Hey Yazoo, saved you a plate in the kitchen."

This would be the ultimate test, Loz knew him far too well. Yazoo shrugged nonchalantly, "Thanks, maybe later. I think I'm just going to bed."

Loz frowned but it was just his usual brotherly concern. "Okay, see you in the morning."

Yazoo nodded and turned to go but Elena chimed in. "Sleep well, Yazoo"

He turned and smiled at her before he walked, not ran, to the privacy of his room. When the door was closed behind him he sank to floor and fought with the myriad emotions running through his head. His skin felt dirty, like something filthy was sinking into him. He needed release so badly but the thought of getting pleasure out of this was so appalling.

What the hell could he tell Reno? He was supposed to meet the redhead this morning, in a few hours, before he had to go on shift himself. The Turk was a very tactile person and loved to touch him, there were red marks on his wrists and the welts on his back were a myriad of angry red stripes, not to mention how badly he hurt in other areas, there was no way Reno wouldn't notice.

He couldn't let himself be seen like this. Loz hadn't seemed to notice anything but he would still have to be careful. What if Loz tried that trick with reaching out to him mentally? He would feel that he was in pain and demand answers, Yazoo wouldn't put it past him to use force if he didn't get what he wanted. Yazoo put his head in his hands. He didn't want to push either of them away, if he had it his way he would run back to the front room, kick Elena out and tell Loz….

A picture of how Loz had looked when he had walked in hit him. His brother had been smiling. A real smile, it reached his eyes and made him look serene in a way. And he had been looking at Elena, who was smiling back. The realization that Loz had invited her over for dinner, with wine and candles sunk in. Loz was romancing Elena? Yazoo laughed, it was slightly hysterical to begin with and ended in something almost like a sob. He didn't want to ruin that look for his brother. It was the first time he had ever seen an expression like that on his face, and he had been through so much lately…

And Reno, something like this would tear his world apart…

He would endure this best he could, for now…

* * *

AN- Hey guys, sorry for anyone who got a new chapter alert update twice, just needed to ass on some more specific warnings fo rthis chap. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, I think its a general concensus that almost everyone wants to kill Rufus now... 


	15. Chapter 16

Disclaimers- Non con, violence, character death and angst (wow, those just give it all away don't they?)

Chapter 16

Rude walked into his apartment to find Reno sitting on the couch flipping through channels and several empty beer bottles next to him. When his partner heard the door open and close he turned and waved a greeting. Rude looked at his watch.

"Weren't you supposed to be with Yazoo?"

Reno shrugged, "He's not feeling up to it. Hey get this, he said something about Loz having Elena over for dinner."

Rude shrugged, no big deal, they ate over at each others places all the time, but, wait… Reno was watching him expectantly with a devilish grin on his face. Realization dawned on Rude.

"You have got to be kidding."

Reno shook his head. "Not this time partner. I'm talking candles and wine and the whole shebang man."

Rude took a second to swallow that, Elena, the woman who he had seen grow into a full fledged and particularly brutal Turk, was being romanced by a Sephiroth clone who apparently could cook, with wine and candles. Rude decided to not ever really think things like that over again anytime soon.

"You saw this yourself?"

"Naw, you think I would let her live that down? Yazoo called earlier. Guess Rufus wore him out." Something flickered across Reno's face that Rude couldn't really identify. He didn't press though, what went on between those two was definitely not his business.

But man, Elena and Loz, who would have thought?

* * *

Loz was smiling and practically whistling to himself from the second he woke up the next morning. The night with Elena had been great, fun in a way that was very new to him. They had been up most of the night talking about almost any subject that had come up until they were both yawning and Elena said she had to able to work the next day. When he walked her to the door she had smiled up at him in a way that made something in his chest flip. They hadn't kissed, it just didn't feel right yet, but Loz was pretty sure that she wouldn't have protested if he had.

As he began sorting through the dishes getting ready to wash them. When one slipped from his hands and clattered against the table he glanced at Yazoo's door wondering when his brother would wake up. It was late afternoon now and he hadn't seen any sign of him. Loz sighed and wondered if maybe he had left to see Reno some time during the night. Yeah, that was probably it. Yazoo just wasn't really the kind of person to lay in bed all day unless he was sick. Loz finished up the dishes with another smile on his face thinking about blonde hair and big blue eyes.

Yazoo had locked the door, turned off all the lights and tried to be as silent as possible. Hopefully Loz would think he was sleeping and leave him alone. Reno would be heading to work soon so he wouldn't have to worry, at least not until tonight when he would relieve him and take his place back with Rufus. Yazoo tried not to think about it. The more he did the more he thought about running, as far as he could for as long as he could.

But that was an unrealistic fantasy at best. He couldn't leave Loz and wouldn't leave Reno so he had basically caged himself here and Rufus knew it. Yazoo uncurled slowly from where he was lying on the bed. Muscles protested but he felt better than yesterday, looking down at his skin he could see that the marks and welts from yesterday had mostly faded. He had taken the rings through his nipples out and flushed the hated pieces of metal down the toilet.

Very slowly he got up and stretched gently. He would not walk into that office tonight limping or seeming hurt in any way. He would act like nothing had ever happened and hope that Rufus didn't plan on making this a regular event every time he was on guard duty. His cell phone rang, Reno's number on the screen. Yazoo picked it up and a sharp pang went through his chest, he didn't answer the phone.

* * *

"Reno said that you and Elena had dinner last night."

Loz almost missed blocking the punch Rude threw at him at the statement. He hadn't expected word to get around so fast. He felt himself blush a little and counter attacked Rude.

"Yeah"

What more was there to say? Would Rude have a problem with it? Loz suddenly realized that he wasn't sure how any of the other Turks would feel if they knew how he felt about Elena. He stopped the spar and took a step back.

"I don't mean to cause problems or anything… I just.. I mean-" Loz wasn't sure he knew how to say what he wanted to. Every way he phrased it seemed off.

Rude lowered his shades to look him I the eye. "Its not a problem. But if you break her heart or anything I would watch your back. Not from any of us, but she can be mean if you piss her off."

Loz laughed. He and Yazoo had already felt a bit of just how mean Elena could be and he had to admit, he didn't really enjoy being on her bad side. Rude fell back into a fighting stance and Loz joined him. He was glad that he had gotten that out in the open. But there was still something tugging at the back of his mind that had been overshadowed by this new thing with Elena.

He couldn't quite put his finger on exactly what it was but the thought was swept away in the fight as he returned his attention to Rude.

* * *

Reno knocked on the brothers apartment door. No answer, trying the door he found it unlocked and went in. The place seemed empty and he glimpsed a hastily scribbled schedule on the kitchen counter giving the times when the brothers would be on guard duty with Rufus and various other small little missions that all of them were sent on every week or so.

Apparently Yazoo was with Rufus again tonight. A bit of inspiration hit the redhead and he went to his lover bedroom. It was empty but something odd caught his eye. A set of Yazoo's leather pants was lying on the bathroom sink a pink stained towel lying next to it and folded to hide the stain. Reno knew that color, he had seen it a million times on his own towels after a hard mission or fight. Picking up the pants he searched for tears or any place that would indicate Yazoo had been wounded.

The pants were in fine shape but for the small remaining traces of blood he could see on them. Reno frowned. That was odd. On a whim he checked the first aid kit that was standard issue to every bathroom in their quarters. The anti-biotic and potion were missing. Reno found the remnants in the trash. So Yazoo had been hurt enough o use a potion and some elementary first aid and had been bleeding, no obvious signs of injury that he could see….

Rufus hadn't said anything during his shift that would hint that anything unexpected had happened the night before, in fact the President had been in an abnormally good mood. Reno decided to wait for Yazoo until he got home, even if it was just to get some logical explanation he had missed Yazoo the past two days and decided it would be worth it.

With that decided Reno flopped onto his lovers bed and turned into Yazoo's scent still clinging to the sheets. It was when he felt the damp pillow that he knew something was wrong. This was something familiar too, and he knew that Yazoo was not the type of person to cry himself to sleep for no reason.

* * *

Yazoo had been wrong in his thinking that Rufus would be satisfied and not ask anything of him tonight. He had also been wrong when he had thought he had healed. Tonight was making the last one feel like a warm up. Rufus seemed to love the remaining marks on his skin and attacked them with teeth and nails as if he couldn't get enough of seeing the small involuntary flinches he got from Yazoo. He was tied again, this time face down on the bed, his arms above his head and his legs spread. Rufus had toyed with him for hours, finding new ways to make him look away in embarrassment or wince in pain.

But in the end it was the same, Rufus slammed into him hard. No more preparation than last time and Yazoo wondered if there was even a possibility he would ever just be numb to something that hurt so much. Biting the sheets below him to keep from crying out Yazoo tried to put his mind somewhere else, when he felt something that made him freeze and tense.

* * *

Reno dialed Yazoo's number over and over with no answer. Something was really fucking wrong, he didn't know what but that didn't make it any less true. He was racing through the hallway to the place Rude and Loz sparred when he ran into Tseng.

"Reno, what are you doing?"

Reno stopped and thought for a second, if he was wrong Tseng would be pissed, but no, he wasn't wrong. "I have to find Yazoo, he's not answering his phone and I just, well, I cant explain it all but I'm sure on this one."

Tseng nodded and motioned for him to continue, following Reno with his calm, measured tread. Reno burst out the door, Rude and Loz stopped what they were doing.

"Loz! Find Yazoo, use that trick you do, or something but just do it now!" Reno stopped next to him. Urgency flickered around him and Loz looked up to see Tseng with him. Now he too had the sense that something was very wrong.

Closing his eyes and blocking off the world he reached out for his brother. It wasn't hard to find him this time.

_Pain, it hurts so much….. don't scream, don't let him hear you scream. Fucking bastard, I hate you I hate I hate you…. Reno…. Loz….gods it hurts……_

A flash of blonde hair and a white room and sheets stained with blood, Yazoo's blood. Loz broke the connection as anger washed through him. Without a word he took of running for Rufus's rooms, Reno and the other two Turks on his heels.

When he got to the door to Rufus's quarters Tseng stepped in front of him. "What is going on?"

Loz growled and moved to push the man out of his way. Tseng had his gun drawn and aimed at him before he had the chance. "He's hurting my brother now stand aside!" Ignoring the gun Loz pushed past Tseng, Reno helping him and slammed open the door to the room. Like a beacon in the completely white room, Yazoo's clothes and his Velvet Nightmare were draped over the couch. Loz strode through the room to the door where he could hear voices. Nothing could have prepared him for what he saw when he opened it.

* * *

Yazoo felt Loz's mind brush his and couldn't help screaming his brothers name in something like horror. Rufus froze and yanked his head up and back. "Don't you know he cant hear you? No one can hear you."

Yazoo pulled his head away and struggled against the bonds. He snapped both legs free but was having more trouble with the ones on his arms. Rufus tried to restrain him, Yazoo kicked him away roughly, Loz was on his way and there was nothing he could do to hide what had happened because Loz KNEW. Yazoo was caught between shame and relief. Loz was coming, but what would happen? What would Rufus do to them now?

Yazoo turned himself to lay on his back and continued to struggle. A sharp blow across his face from Rufus was the last straw he needed. He felt skin tear on his wrists as he broke through the rope that bound them, but the first thing he did was ball a hand into a fist and slam into the side of the President face. Rufus fell against the headboard, anger blazing in his eyes as he recovered to try for Yazoo again. Yazoo grabbed the sheet and wrapped it around himself, it was probably silly but it made him feel better. Rufus lunged for him and Yazoo brought up and elbow into his ribs. In response Rufus grabbed the flail he had been using earlier and pulled his hand back to swing it.

He never got the chance as Loz caught his arm and promptly broke it. Yazoo practically sobbed in relief and relaxed back onto the bed. Tseng had a gun trained on Loz so the clone tossed the wounded President aside to go to his brother. Reno stood by the door in shock. Tseng was kneeling by Rufus and Loz was gathering Yazoo into his arms, the later clone was naked but for a bloodstained sheet. The torn ropes hanging from his limbs and their counter parts attached to the posters of the bed made everything that had been taking place very clear. Reno went to help Yazoo and Loz.

Rufus was yelling orders to contain the clones. Tseng wasn't responding, just watching him with a kind of deadly cold coming over his eyes. Rude had his gun drawn but wasn't sure who to shoot or who to help. Loz was trying to leave the room, his brother cradled in his arms and Reno was holding him back trying to get a look at his lover. In general, it was havoc. But Rude heard the soft whisper that cut through the room like a knife. And he saw the look on Rufus's face as he heard them.

_You had me… _

The gun shot rang out and brought complete silence to the room. At first Rufus didn't move, just looked up at Tseng with a kind of disbelief in his eyes. But the bullet hole in his chest and through his heart won out and the President of Shinra slumped to the floor, dead.

Tseng holstered his gun, face blank, and walked out of the room without looking back. No one tried to stop him.


	16. Chapter 17

Yazoo winced as Loz lowered him to his own bed gently. The marks on his back stung and he was sore and aching, Loz pulled the blankets up around him and took the bloody sheet from him. He went into the bathroom and Yazoo could hear him start a bath. Yazoo tried to relax against the bed, he didn't feel the same burning shame with Loz that he did with the others. Loz and he had been through to much for there to be room for such a thing.

But when Yazoo had seen Reno come into the room and seen the knowledge of what Rufus had done dawn on his face he had had to look away. He couldn't face his lover right now and certainly didn't want anything to do with any of the other Turks either.

"Can you walk?"

Loz had come back and was offering him his arm to stand. Yazoo reached up and gingerly swung his legs over the side of the bed, when he went to stand the pain seared through his spine and Loz just picked him up again. The water he was put into was warm and soothing. It stung where the skin was raw but only for a moment. Yazoo leaned his head against the cold tile and closed his eyes. He knew Loz was sitting on the floor close by.

"Was this the only time this happened?"

Yazoo didn't open his eyes. Let everything be dark, maybe he wouldn't see the scene play again that way.

"No"

He wouldn't lie to Loz. Not when despite all the hurt and embarrassment and the voice in his head screaming for him to just run and hide there was something beneath it all that wanted someone, anyone, to know the truth.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

Loz's voice was hurt, Yazoo knew he would be. But wouldn't it have been worse if they would have been forced and hunted?

"He told me that if anyone found out it would go badly. He threatened to kill Reno and have us hunted down for it, not only by Shinra but AVALACHE as well. I couldn't tell you, I didn't want that for us." Now his reasoning sounded flawed even to him. Yazoo sighed, he knew he had been wrong. But at the time it just couldn't see a way out.

Loz turned towards him and Yazoo felt his large hand stroke his face gently. "Don't ever do something like that again. If someone hurts you I want to know, no matter what the cost."

Yazoo nodded. "It seems silly now. I don't know how I got trapped like that."

Loz kissed his forehead. "Never again."

* * *

Reno hadn't known what to think when Loz had told him that Yazoo didn't want to see him. Everything was in chaos and Tseng was nowhere to be found. Elena and Rude were trying to figure out whether they were supposed to cover for Tseng or chase him down. 

Reno didn't care. He wanted to see Yazoo and his anxiety hadn't eased one bit when Loz had come and told him that Yazoo was sleeping and had agreed to see him when he woke up. Loz had told him the story of Rufus threatening Yazoo with his death if he told anyone. It only made Reno want to find Tseng and bitch him out for shooting the bastard before he got the chance to make him suffer for it.

He didn't have to go looking far, Tseng entered Rufus's old office, where the Turks had gathered, a grim look on his face. The room fell silent and Tseng spoke.

"In the event of the Presidents death, ownership of the company is passed down to the next highest executive, being myself. I in turn have begun the process of making Shinra into a publicly owned endeavor, I have asked Reeve if he would oversee the change." Tseng took a deep breath and the façade of the ever in control Director faded.

"I guess I owe you all an explanation. I acted out of jealousy and betrayal. I'm sure you can all draw your own conclusions as to the nature of the relationship between the President and I. I am stepping down as leader of the Turks. As for the rest of you, Reeve had agreed to keep all of you as employees, although your job descriptions would change rather drastically. But there is also another option, consider it a kind of retirement. Paid leave, until you either decide to return to Shinra as an executive or join the lifestream."

The silence continued as the three absorbed the information. It seemed too much. Shinra was gone. There was no longer a need for Turks or hired guns, Jenova or mako. It was over, for real this time. Reno cleared his throat and ran a hand through his hair. Tseng was just watching them all blankly.

"I think all of us need a little time to think that one over Chief." Tseng just nodded. "Take your time, call me on my cell when each of you make your decision. And for the record, you were all exceptional agents."

The three Turks saluted the Director and Reno felt a pang knowing that it would be the last time he would ever do so.

* * *

Reno grinned as the lock he was picking clicked and the door opened. Quietly he snuck into the brothers apartment. The shades were all drawn and the dim light made him pause to adjust his eyes. He opened the door to Loz's room where he could make out two figures on the bed. Loz was curled around Yazoo protectively in his sleep. Reno went to Loz's side and tapped his arm to wake him. 

Loz was awake quickly and frowned up at Reno. "Please, I just want to talk to him. If he tells me to leave I will, but I cant wait anymore."

Loz sighed at the pleading tone in Reno's voice and got up out of bed and left the room grumbling something about crazy redheads and sleep.

Reno toed of his shoes and climbed into bed behind Yazoo, wrapping an arm around the clones waist and pulling him close. Yazoo shifted and groaned deep in his throat, he was clothed in a black long sleeved shirt and a pair of Loz's black pajama pants. He couldn't see any of the marks accept for one on his pale throat but Reno could tell from the way his lover moved that he was in pain.

Anger rose and Reno had to fight to push it aside. Yazoo didn't need that now. Softly he pushed silver strands out of Yazoo's eyes and then gently stroked his cheek to wake him. The clone came around slowly, as if he had taken something that made him drowsy.

"Hey beautiful" Reno whispered.

"Hey" Yazoo replied softly, but he wouldn't meet Reno's eyes.

"I love you"

That made Yazoo look up. "Don't think that this changes that. I feel like shit for not being able to do anything sooner. I wish I could have protected you. Don't think that this was your fault, or feel ashamed or-" Reno stopped. Yazoo had moved closer to him until he was pressed flush against him, his face buried in his chest.

The Turk wrapped his arms around his lover and held him close, careful not to hurt him but still holding him tight. Yazoo sighed and relaxed. "Its like I can still feel him. Erase it Reno… please…"

At first he was at a loss as to what Yazoo wanted, so he started with something simple. Reno kissed him gently, softly, with a slow smoldering passion. He worked his way down Yazoo's jaw and neck, pausing over the bruises Rufus had left and giving them special attention with swipes of his tongue and feather light kisses.

Every angry red welt, every mark from Rufus's nails and every bruise from his abuse was kissed and caressed as Reno did his best to try and overshadow the memory of them. Yazoo had been tense at first but he was slowly becoming languid and calm beneath Reno's ministrations. Slowly and as unthreatening as he could Reno reached to stroke Yazoo through the soft cotton pants. The clone tensed again and Reno whispered in his ear telling him to relax and that it would be okay.

* * *

Loz hadn't been able to fall back asleep after Reno had woken him. He couldn't shake the memory of feeling what was going through Yazoo's mind as Rufus did what he had done. Loz didn't want to think about it but his mind wouldn't focus on anything else. He had gotten a small bit of satisfaction from breaking the bastards arm but he had wanted to do so much more… 

But Rufus was dead. Killed by his own people, his own lover apparently. It was over and done with. So why were his fists clenched against the railing of one of the outside walkways as he stared into the night sky? He was almost shaking with anger at something that he would never be able to do a damn thing about. Yazoo was his little brother, just like Kadaj was, and he hadn't been able to protect either of them.

"You seem like you could use a distraction."

Loz turned to see Elena coming towards him, two cups of something in her hands. She handed him one and he took a swallow, feeling liquor warm his throat.

"How is Yazoo?"

Loz shrugged. "He'll be up again in a few days."

Elena sighed. "I know he'll recover physically. How is he otherwise?"

Loz looked at her sharply then softened his gaze. It wasn't Elena's fault this had happened. "I don't know, I'm hoping Reno can do something. I'm not very good with things like this, Kadaj was much better at reading Yazoo than I am."

"I think you do a fine job, or at least he thinks you do. It was obvious when we first found him alone to when we found you. He seemed… more sure of himself with you there." Elena thought back to the lost look in Yazoo's eyes when he had been trying to escape when they had first found him, then the determined gaze that he had gotten when Loz had broken through the wall to get to him.

"Maybe he shouldn't be. Its not like I did him much good when this happened." Loz finished off his drink, trying to hide the guilt and self deprecation in his voice. Elena gave him a small smile and looked past Loz at the lights of Healin Lodge.

"Yazoo made his own choice, and Rufus could be very good at manipulating people. You did everything you could. Don't beat yourself up over this when he needs you now."

Loz met her eyes, "it seems like you've been there."

Elena nodded. "When we thought that Sephiroth had killed Tseng, I blamed myself for things I couldn't help and because of it I almost missed opportunities that came up to help him. If it hadn't been for Reno then we may have never found him alive."

Loz looked away. He knew she was right. But there was a part of him that wouldn't feel right again until he knew without a doubt that Yazoo would be alright again. There had been an empty look in his brothers eyes that he had only seen before in the labs. He had hoped to never see it again and it had scared him to see it now.

But what good would him standing here worrying do? Reno was with him now and he could offer a comfort that Loz couldn't. But the Turk couldn't be there all the time, and Loz knew that there were some things that Yazoo would share only with him. Yes, his brother needed him now, maybe more than ever.

"Thank you"

Elena looked up at him, a question on her face. "I mean for the advice, Thank you." Loz smiled at her as she nodded. When Loz had first seen Elena he had mistaken her for weak and more than a little inept. He saw now just how wrong he was, she was confident with herself despite the fact that her current world had just taken a drastic blow and was even able to help him despite the worries she must have.

"You don't have to thank me, I like Yazoo, he's not such a bad guy and he's even gotten Reno to become a little more levelheaded. Speaking of him, I left the bottle of this in the break room so I'd better go get it before he finds it and it disappears. Join me?" Elena had turned back towards the building and was looking at him over her shoulder.

Loz raised an eyebrow at her but followed.

* * *

Black terror and something that felt like mental nails on a chalkboard was the only thing he could remember as Yazoo woke with a start. He felt arms around him and warm skin against his as Reno pulled him closer. 

"You okay?" Reno's breath tickled his ear. Yazoo nodded and turned over to face him.

"Morning."

Reno just grunted at him, his eyes closed as the small rays of sunlight pushed their way through the blinds.

"What's happening to the Turks? To Shinra?" Trust Yazoo to get down to business first thing in the morning. Reno yawned and stretched, trying to get his brain into working order.

"Tseng's having Reeve make Shinra Company publicly owned. The Turks can either stay and have boring jobs as people working at a power plant, or we can be paid off for the rest of our lives, including you and your brother. Not a bad deal really, it might be nice to retire." Reno hadn't given the matter much thought but honestly, who in their right mind needed to? Despite the companies downfall it was still rich, Rufus had barely tapped its resources so far making him pretty sure that he would be pretty well taken care of.

"Tseng?"

Reno winced. "Tseng has stepped down as head of the Turks. Technically that would leave me in his place."

"But without Shinra, there aren't any Turks." Yazoo was resting on his chest looking up at him, Reno put his hands behind his head to help him look down.

"Not necessarily. The Turks were a mercenary group before they became a part of Shinra. The Turks were here before Shinra so I'm willing to bet they'll stick around afterwards." Reno didn't know what the hell they would do if Rude and Elena agreed, there wasn't exactly a huge demand for assassins these days anymore. But hey, once the government got up and running again, politicians started coming back and all that mess, they would be back in business.

"Can we take a break?" It was so soft that he wasn't sure he had heard it. Then when he realized what had been said he wasn't sure if he understood.

"A break?"

Yazoo nodded, the motion sending strands of silver across his face. "Just for a little while. Some place calm, without people, without Shinra or Jenova or anything like that."

Reno understood now and he sat up, forcing Yazoo to move with him. He took the clones face in his hand and pushed away the obscuring hair. "Yeah, lets take a break."

* * *

It had started out innocently enough. Just a few drinks between friends and talking about the future that seemed like it was pressing down on them expectantly. Loz still couldn't pinpoint exactly where in the whiskey induced haze things had taken a turn but as he opened his eyes to see Elena lying next to him in her bed, covered in nothing but her red satin sheet he couldn't complain. 

Closing his eyes Loz reached out for Yazoo, he found his brother in a warm ball of something very much like satisfaction and relief. The thoughts were disjointed but made him smile nonetheless.

_Reno….warm, someplace in the mountains. Far from Edge and Midgar…. Morning Loz. Gonna take a vacation…..love you….wait what the? Elena?_

Loz cut the contact off abruptly. He wasn't sure what Yazoo felt or saw or heard through their connection but he didn't want to invade Elena's privacy, and from the quick withdrawal on Yazoo's part as well he bet his brother didn't want to either.

Morning light peeked through the curtains and for once in a long time Loz had a feeling that things might finally be alright.

* * *

Rude was staring on what had to have been his tenth beer, he wasn't sure what time it was since the black out curtains they had didn't allow for such a thing. It was painfully obvious to him that the walls between the apartments were not as thick as he had previously thought. While the sounds of the activities of his coworkers came around him in stereo Rude took a look in the mirror, a long one, without sunglasses and all. 

In the end the only conclusion that he could come to was this.

_This was really fucking sad._

It wasn't quite self pity, Rude knew that there were plenty of women out there who would enjoy a bit of his cough time. He wasn't being arrogant, just honest, but he wasn't looking for a senseless fuck in an alleyway or a one night romp with a wall market girl. The sounds around him quieted and he went to grab another beer from the fridge, wishing for once that they had something much stronger.

Rude downed the bottle in a few swallows and with a resigned sigh made his way to his own empty bedroom. Something on the nightstand caught his eye. A bright yellow post it note with loose scrawl across it stared up at him.

Thought this might come in handy for ya.

Tifa- 480710623

Rude stared at the note for a long time.

A very long time.

Rude pulled out his cell phone and dialed the number.

* * *

AN- No this is not the last chapter, there will be an epilogue. Although this is very close to the end. Sorry guys, as much as I love the story it cant go on forever. Although I must say that I have loved the reviews and the support this story got, it was awesome and I thank everyone from the bottom of my little black heart. 

ANN- And as always, if you want the full Yazoo/Reno smut you must go my livejournal. phoenixdash647 (With the dash peoples!)


	17. epilogue

Okay, so actually this story hasnt been updated. It doesnt need to be, its finished! BUT, there is a sequel and the first four chapters have been posted! Its called of Embers and Smoke, it takes place after DoC and it does have spoilers so watch out! Anyway, there you be. My apologies for taking so long to post it here.

* * *

Yazoo stared across the red and purple landscape with its towering rock formations and whistling wind. To anyone else the place might seem desolate but to him it was beautiful. They had left Midgar soon after Reeve had come and taken over much of the workings of the company. It had been a step toward something like healing, at least for Yazoo.

Somehow, leaving the broken city behind had given him a sense of distance that left him feeling lighter. Reno remained by his side, steadfast through everything despite his own problems with the Turks leaving each others sides for the first time in years. There had been times when Yazoo had wondered whether Reno would ever really be able to understand him on so many of the deeper levels, there was a lot of pain in the clones past and the happy go lucky Turk seemed so far from that most of the time.

Yazoo had gotten his answer when the anniversary of the fall of the sector seven plate had come. He hadn't known that Reno had been raised in sector seven. There were things that went with that that Yazoo couldn't even imagine. Yes, the distance and their 'vacation' were a very good thing.

Cosmo Canyon had not been the place that Reno thought he would settle down. But the calm and contemplative atmosphere seemed to do Yazoo good. The clone had recovered eventually, there had been nightmares and other things to deal with, but eventually they had gotten through. Loz and Elena had come with them and built their house above theirs in the canyon.

Rude lived between Midgar, Kalm and Cosmo. He had decided to stay with Shinra and was now overseeing the companies ongoing conversion to non mako energy sources. Tifa still ran Seventh Heaven but had also been hired on to Shinra to help with their public relations, the fact that she ended up traveling with Rude most of the time may have had something to do with it.

Tseng had become a mystery, he kept in touch through vague phone calls and letters postmarked from all over the Planet and would stop by occasionally but no one knew for sure just what he did. Another visitor they had that had been unexpectedly had been Cloud. The blonde had stopped by a few weeks after they had moved in, Yazoo had taken it in stride but sometimes it still wierded Reno out.

The ultimate surprise had been when Yazoo and Reno had awoken at the break of dawn to the sounds of hammers falling on wood. Yazoo rolled over and buried his face in his pillow, beside him Reno grunted and pulled the sheet over his head. The pounding continued and Yazoo had a sneaking suspicion.

_Loz?_

_**Good morning!**_

_Loz, why are you hammering something so early?_

_**Have to get started on the new room!**_

_Why do you need a new room?_

_**For the baby! Its got to have a place to stay!**_

_Oh. Okay………Loz did you just say baby?_

_**Yes.**_

Words failed as something akin to OMGWTF? Shot through Yazoo's mind as he sat upright in bed. Losing his connection with his brother out of shock Yazoo sat frozen for a few minutes before violently attempting to shake Reno awake.

"Reno! Loz! He's having a baby!"

The redhead threw an arm across Yazoo's lap and hugged him as if to console.

"Its okay Yazoo it was just a nightmare, come back to sleep."

With an exasperated sigh Yazoo moved out from under Reno's grasp and got out of bed. Taking a firm grip on the bottom sheet he promptly pulled it off the bed, bringing Reno with it and crashing to the floor in a tangle of bed linen and limbs.

"What the hell was that for!" Reno yelled, glaring at the clone as the sheet fluttered down around him.

Yazoo watched him with a small smirk on his face. "I told you. Loz is having a baby."

Reno gave Yazoo a very annoyed look. "Yazoo, Loz is a guy, he cant have a …. wait…you mean Loz and Elena are having a baby?"

Realization dawned over Reno's face and he turned to the bedside table and fumbled for his cell phone as he tried to run out of the room all at the same time. After tripping over the sheets and Yazoo handing him his phone Reno ran out of the house in his boxers and up the stairs to Loz and Elena's above them.

Yazoo followed after hastily pulling on a shirt and pants. He found Reno practically twirling Elena and Loz chasing after them saying something about not hurting the baby.

"Relax Loz. The baby is fine, its going to be awhile before we really have to worry." Elena said as Reno finally put her down and began blabbering into his phone. From the way the conversation was going it sounded like he was talking to Rude.

Loz waved her words off and brought a chair from the table and bid her sit down. When she did he fidgeted nervously, asking if she needed a glass of water? Was she hungry? Because she was eating for two now and she might be and… Yazoo came and laid a hand on Loz's shoulder.

"Calm down, brother, I am sure Elena knows much more about this than we do." Yazoo would have laughed at his brother antics but the truth was that he was happy. It was like they were really a family now. Wasn't that what they had always been looking for?

"And we have to start teaching the kid the art of the bomb way early man. I mean, you never know when you might have to blow something up right?" Reno went on with an almost dreamy look on his face. Yazoo just shook his head.

This would definitely be interesting.

* * *

"Come on now, breath, there you go, in and out." Yazoo said calmly. Loz had been bordering on hyperventilating ever since Elena had gone into labor, which had been three hours ago. Reno and Rude had found a bottle of Tifa's finest in Rude's severely neglected apartment and brought it along to celebrate. When Elena's screams and threats on Loz's life had begun they had decided to celebrate a little early.

Even Tseng had shown up for the occasion, although he pointedly stayed outside, away from any of Elena's cries and the voices of the two midwives. Yazoo returned his attention to his brother who was even paler than usual. Loz had been waiting on Elena hand and foot since she had told him she was pregnant and now that the big day had actually arrived he was a nervous wreck.

"What if she's hurt? Or something wrong? Yazoo what if something goes wrong?" Loz was gripping Yazoo's arm so hard he wondered if circulation would ever be restored or whether the veins were permanently crushed.

"Its alright Loz. Really, women have babies all the time and everything is fine." Yazoo wasn't sure whether that was reassuring or not but there wasn't anything else he could say. Loz stood and began pacing. Yazoo let him, maybe it would help work off some of the nervous energy.

Reno tapped him on the shoulder and offered him a drink. Yazoo thought about refusing, but another glance at Loz and he took it.

"You're bro's really hard up man. Elena will be fine, she's been through way tougher shit than this." Reno said loudly. Rude snorted. Before Reno could offer a retort a loud wail pierced the air. For a moment Yazoo felt as if the breath had been knocked out of him. The Turks had risen to their feet and were cheering. Loz was frozen just as Yazoo was. That sound had been so familiar. Yazoo had been young, but not too young to not remember.

One of the midwives opened the door and motioned for Loz. The eldest brother gripped Yazoo's hand and dragged him inside as well. The woman was explaining that Elena was going to be fine and so was the baby. Yazoo's gaze had focused on the small bundle the other woman held wrapped in a white blanket.

Loz had gone to Elena's side and the midwife handed him the child. Yazoo couldn't read the look on his face as anything other than shock. Elena was resting on the bed, eyes closed and a peaceful expression. Loz looked up at Yazoo who was reluctant to fully enter the room, he felt like he was intruding.

His brother turned towards him, wordlessly and tilted the baby so he could see. Wispy silver hair capped the tiny head but it was the eyes that made his breath freeze in his throat.

_Kadaj….._

* * *

AN- Ha Ha! Bet ya didn't see that one coming! Sorry but I reeeaaally wanted to write Kadaj and now I have! Mwahaha! Check out Embers and Smoke. Its the sequel and its finally posted.

Anyways, thank you to everyone who hung on for this fic and posted comments/reviews and so forth, it is all much appreciated. Sorry to see this one end but hey, there's always more where that came from.

Okay, for those of you who never logged in so that I could reply...

delavega- TY for the reviews, they always made me laugh. Especially the lovely description of what you would do to Rufus after chapter 14. Loved it and I would have granted you express permission but Tseng beat you to it.

Yaoi4life- Thanks for all the support, its much appreciated.


End file.
